


I Put a Spell on You...

by Punk_in_Docs



Series: Along Came Benedict: The Ben and Libby Saga... [7]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Cupboard Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Rough Body Play, Rough Dirty Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut Ahoy!, Smut fest if you will..., Smutlet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libby linked her arms around his neck.<br/>“Louis, I think this is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship…”<br/>She quoted, whispering, Humprehy Bogart from Casablanca.<br/>“Then in that case, here’s lookin’ at you Kid…”<br/>Ben spoke before he smiled, and leaned to kiss her again. Still smiling...</p><p>(Spoiler: There is SO much smut on the way. Tonnes of it.... Not lying!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick Me Up's, Curvy Women and Blue Jumper's...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict to the rescue.... 
> 
> Also for your viewing pleasure; bitching about models - vodka drinking - if Ben was a woman and had boobs - Tessa - Green Jumper references - oh! and some snogging too.

Ben had never torn himself out of a restaurant as fast as this before. He remembered gabbling a grovelling apology to Lauren, who was far too nice and patient, and said they’d have to do it again sometime. He think, he nodded(?!) before tearing off out the door, with his jacket being pulled on as he ran for a cab, and shouted the address to the driver, of which he knew better than the sound of a ticking clock he had been to her place so many times. He itched with impatience as he made his way slowly through London, wishing he could weave through every traffic jam, and run blindly through every red light.

When the streets surrounding her home finally looked familiar, his spectrum of patience snapped. He hurled a note at the driver, overcharging and not waiting for the change. He bolted out of the door, and slammed it in his wake. Ben ran down the street, dodging the odd pedestrian, who looked at him in startled fear. A lanky man determidely sprinting down an empty street. He recalled hurdling over a small dog as it stepped into his path on its lead, all the owner saw was his designer jacket lapels flap behind him, and a blur of long limbed legs and arms, and then he was round the corner like a shot. Out of sight. He could see Hampton Court Place straight ahead of him now, barely three hundred yards away. He hurtled down the street as fast as his legs would allow him too, god, now he reminded himself why he never joined the running team at school. His chest ached, his thighs burned and his lungs were complaining dryly in his torso and his throat that he wasn’t getting enough oxygen. But as he was now only across the road from the courtyard off the road where he house was, all he knew was that he didn’t care about the state of his body then.

He rounded the wall and came into view of her place. And he stopped, and allowed himself to suck some much needed air into his lungs. He could see stuff littering the cobblestoned drive out of the front of her door. And her bedroom window was open. In this cold? Alright it wasn’t exactly a freezing december night, but the may air held a unusually bitter bite to it. He walked over to her door, kicking out shards of glass and battered books out of his way. He looked down as there was a sudden crunch underfoot, seeing a shattered frame of Jasper and Libby laughing up at him. He wet his lips, stepping over the ruins of their now ended relationship. He twisted the front door handle, and stepped silently inside her hallway. Seeing there were barely any lights on in the house, and other than the tainted sense that everything was wrong, the place looked normal and undisturbed.

He stepped over the doormat and called her name. there was a second or two of eerie silence that unnerved him, before a raspy pained voice spoke back, speaking quietly but loudly down to him.

“Up Here.”

Came the miserable snuffled cry that leapt to his ears. He padded softly but quickly up her rattling wooden spiral staircase. Coming to the landing, which he crossed quickly, seeing more vestiges of the break up strewn across the carpeted floor, Some of Jasper’s records, and books, along with a few items of clothing. His eyes swept across to the bedroom door. Which he gently placed a tentative hand on, and levered it open, looking at the trashed room ahead of him. There were broken shards of glass everywhere, across her sofa in the room, which had several what used to be photo frames laying dead and unused on the cushions. Aswell as two destroyed photos that obviously used to reside in the skeletons of the frames. Her thin sheer curtains flapped in the cool night breeze at the open window provided, from which the cool, dark and deadly silent night air poured into the dark room. Her bed covers were strewn and tangled across the bed. And more of Jaspers clothes and belongings were distirbuted unevenly across the carpet, aswell as empty chest drawers pulled from the holders and left overturned. His eyes took everything in, and he knew he was looking at the worst kind of break up and heart break possible. This wasn’t just a amicable parting and a few shed tears in sadness. This was the Hiroshima of split ups. Ugly. Scarring, and horrific. This would take some recovering from. And, unfortunately, he knew that feeling all too well.

He heard a quiet sniffle erupt from behind the door, peering round it, he found her. She was huddled up into a small little ball. Her folded arms atop her crossed legs that were pulled to her chest. Her phone lay in disuse by her side, his contact number and picture left still on the screen. And then she lifted her head and looked at him.

 

And good lord, he thought his felt heart break…

 

Her makeup was smudged lightly under her eyes, and her tear soaked cheeks were awash with new rivulets of tears that sparkled and shimmered in the half light, still avanlanching down her face, Her red hair was pulled back, but some had defied imprisonement in hair pins, and straggled around her face and neck. Her mouth was tugged in sadness as she tried hard not to cry even more. And her eyes looked more soaked in pain than they ever had before.

And Ben didn’t say anything. He just looked at her, not with pity, or sadness or even a look of dissapointment at dating yet another guy who wasn’t right for her. He just looked like Benedict. Her friend. Her very best friend who she also happened to love. He tilted his head to the side, and stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him shut with a soft click. He then kicked the sharp daggers of broken glass away under his foot beside her, on her right, clearing away space. Which he then folded himself into. Curling up with her against the cool flat plane of the wall. Right by her chest of drawers, behind her door in the corner of her room. Just looking at it. Looking at the aftermath of whatever angry love battle had been fought here. The destroyed devastations of her and Jasper’s relationship lay jagged and messy around them.

Libby’s hands were cold, her body was numb and she recognised she was still in shock after what happened. Her head and heart were pounding, and her vision was blurred and stinging. Her throat dry and raw from the fire of all sobbing and crying, she felt like she had just fought ten rounds with a WWE wrestling champion, when in reality, all she’d been through was, in its simplest terms, a break up. So why did she feel as if she’d been subjected to the hardest and longest physical endurance of torture that the human body could bear?

She took a deep breath in and out, and moved so she was angling towards Benedict’s warm body. He even smelled nice too, he always did. Always smelled like the comforting aroma of home. It was a warm, all male scent, of woodsy cologne, fresh washing and musky citrusy skin. She shuffled her feet on the cold soft carpet, edging closer as he linked an arm over her shoulders. Placing his massive hand on her upper arm, which, he found, was freezing cold.

“Libby. You’re Chilled to the bone.”He spoke. But not urging any action, just stating it. Leaving it up to her whether or not she acted on it.

“I didn’t even notice I was cold.” She spoke softly, plainly. Laying her head on his shoulder.

Ben could smell that wonderful peach shampoo on her hair that she switched too from the coconut one not long ago. It was a sweet calming smell to him. It smelt familiar and wonderful, and he bet it clung to pillows that she slept on, and lingered heavily on her clothes like she was wearing another accessorie.

She moved her hand to wipe the wetness of her salty tears off her cheeks, when she winced and pulled back her hand. As she examined them, and Ben saw why. She had blood covering the insides of her palms. On both hands, she obviously hadnt noticed she’d cut them when she was breaking the photo frames. She sighed, But Ben gently stood, and helped coax her to her feet. When she was finally stood on her feet, he helped her carefully pick her way – barefoot – across her carpet to avoid stepping in any glass, he lifted her in a firemans carry across the shards of glass, placing her down when they got to the undangered landing floor, clear of any hazardous objects to her bare feet. But before he set her down and let her go, she found he tugged her into a hug, crushing her petite yet so slender, curvy and cold frame to his body for a hug. So he could tilt his lips near her neck and whisper softly into her ear after she mumbled a small thankyou to him.

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m graciously repaying a selfless and not to mention, long owed debt here, darling.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

An hour and a half later, and Jasper’s stuff was still led strewn across her front drive outside the house, only this time, _all_ of his possesions were heaped onto the pile. Every last little shred of his character had been cleansed from Libby’s house. Benedict would never tell her this, but he actually smiled with glee as he himself was able to lob that bastard’s stuff out her window and onto the public street below. He had cleaned up the broken glass, and (miraculously) stripping – throwing away – and remaking her bed with new sheets while she showered the blood off her. He placed all the empty drawers back, and shoved all her things back into them, messily, but she was just as unorganised as him, he didn’t think she’d exactly mind. And after she had washed and changed into new clothes, he joined her in slumming lazily on the sofa downstairs. Both of them under the same large posh wool fleece, an empty tub of Ben and jerry’s sat ravished on the coffee table, with two spoons sticking out of it. And they had moved onto – at her request – the hard stuff. Neat vodka in glasses to take the edge off the awful day. Libby had barely spoken two words since he arrived. And that streak of silence was continuing, but as she got more warmed and loosened by the liquor. Then more speech started to trip from her lips. And slowly, Ben was clued into what exactly had happened.

“He didn’t even have the decency to say he was sorry to me.”

She spoke softly. Leaning against the sofa cushions, looking directly at Ben who was sat twisting to face her. His hand stroking her knee soothingly as it rest over his.

“Truthfully, he said a lot of things…. A lot of awful, horrible and nasty things. But not among them, not even once. Was there a sincere apology. He didn’t even recognize that he had done a bad thing.” Libby spoke.

“Some men don’t view cheating as a big thing…” Ben offered, taking a sip of the drink and letting it burn down his gullet.

“What about you?” Libby asked, blandly. She wasn’t being cruel, she just wanted to know where he stood.

“No. I would never cheat. I believe in the principle – the rather girly principle – that talking about it, is far better than looking for comfort, elsewhere, as it were…” He spoke meaningfully.

“God, you should have seen the woman he was with…” Libby offered, circling the rim of her glass with a fingertip and looking at it intently.

“Well, I bet she was a thorn among roses when compared to you.” He offered softly. Still stroking her knee lovingly.

“She was exactly the type of woman I always thought he belonged with. You know? You know how some people look like they belong with a person who looks a very certain way. Well she did. She wasn’t at all like me…”

Libby spoke. And it wasn’t out of pain, she was just relaying the spurred events out for Ben. It didn’t really hurt her to talk about it now, she didn’t really, feel…… anything. She felt indifferent now.

“What was she like?” Ben asked.

“Why, you looking for a date?” Libby smiled, lightly, her old humour and self returning.

“No. I’m just trying to picture a woman who you claim is more stunning than you, and I’m afraid, I’m drawing a blank.” He explained with a smile.

Libby nudged his knee with her glass and called him a softie as she smiled. The two fingers of vodka sloshed around at the bottom.

“Her name was Tatianna…” Libby began

“Bloody awful name. Quite, I imagine, like her-“ Benedict grumbled. Wincing at the sound of this woman’s name.

“She was a model I’m sure. She was toweringly tall, tanned, really willowy and really slender. The kind of body that women starve to get. Stick thin, and long _long_ arms and legs, hipbones and ribs that could cut you, and these tiny, perfect petite breasts and perfect nipples.”

“You saw her nipples?” Ben nearly laughed in disbelief. Chest bouncing as he chuckled.

“Unfortunately- really spurred on my self confidence, I tell you that…” Libby mumbled grumpily.

“Tell me, how can Nipples be perfect?” Ben asked, intrigued.

“Oh, you know. They were just, really small and button like. She can’t have been more than an A cup atleast, she had that wide boyish body shape that all fashion companies find popular.”

“I still don’t see how she could have perfect breasts….” Ben shook his head. Smiling now, as was she.

“She had small elegant, barely there little things. Unlike my huge great funbags. My own breasts are untameable, and I’ve always found that women with smaller breasts still manage to look feminine and endearing. And woman with bigger busts just look, too…. Flabby….”

“Some men prefer that.” Ben smiled with his own confidence.

“Always nicer to have something to look at and, fondle. Shall we say. Than tiny little nothing chests, boyish women are a bit of a turn off. Sometimes we like big handfuls of woman, plenty to grab at and grope. Ask any man you meet, he will tell you, that, is far more sexy than having a model. Like having sex with a bloody skeleton, afraid she might snap any second….” Ben admitted, drinking some more.

“Really? I always thought that body shape turned men off?” She spoke truthfully. Glad for the insight.

“Then those men are fools. I can’t believe women are so shamed by the media and society of today. That women, aren’t expected to look, like _women_. And you’re ridiculously shamed if you do. I think its utter crap that a woman can’t have supple thighs, a belly, and large boobs without having been made to feel ashamed for that. It’s bullshit! And that automatically makes you assume we men don’t like you that way. Whose to say we don’t love large breasts or asses? Because we do! We love looking at them, we love groping them, slapping them. And it astounds us that you get anything done, because, if we had boobs, we never would. We’d spend all day with our chins pointed south, saying, ‘hello girls!’ to our own chests….” Ben rambled.

Libby snorted with laughter.

“Ok, so you’re telling me, if you were a woman for the day. That you would spend that day looking down the front of your own shirt….” She laughed.

“Well. It did start out on a rant about how I, and other men love curvy women. But, I believe my point ended up somehwere else completely.” He admitted, chuckling himself.

“ _SO_. Back to your point. I believe I was winning….. There was no way that model was prettier than you, Libs. Not for one second. She was just a floozy and a convenient fuck for the Booky scumbag.” Ben growled.

“Well. She did have a _charming_ , personality…” Libby grumbled sarccily.

“Blonde twit probably hasn’t eaten a meal since 1994…” Ben mumbled jokingly yet nastily.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.” Libby smiled.

“How did you know she was blonde?” Libby asked, shuffling her knees on his lap, pouring more vodka in her glass.

“Oh, aren’t models always blonde? Always found out from nowhere to fill A-List party guest lists if the numbers are low. How many times have those stupid twiggy bimbos filled out parties and premieres that I’ve been too. Waste of skin, honestly. I sware once, I heard one of them ask their friend if poland was a country. _Ugh_ , makes my skin _crawl_. I’ve seen cardboard boxes with more personality.” Ben shuddered with disdain.

“You really are in ‘old bitter man rant’ mode this evening aren’t you?” Libby asked, smiling. Ben mumbled an affirmative, slurping more drink from his glass as he did.

“What else did she look like?” Ben offered, wanting more details.

“Brown eyes, thick full lips. But not the naturally pretty kind, the overdone cosmetic bee sting kind. Um, a square jaw and hollow cheekbones…” Libby desribed.

Ben then levelled a good long, look at his friend. Studying her face with a sweep of his eyes.

“You are much much more beautiful. Even by word of mouth. Much more stunning. Jaspers a fucking ass hat if he didn’t see that.” Ben smiled weightily, meaning what he said.

Libby tilted her head to one side, smiling wider.

“I’m glad you think so.” She accepted.

“And by the way, I never knew you liked curvy women? When did that happen. The women you’ve dated have all been quite slim.”

Ben wished to point out, he didn’t like curvy _women._ He was quite taken with one particular curvy _woman_. And she was sat inches away.

“It was a fairly recent discovery for me….” Ben spoke softly. Turning his head her way. Blue eyes smouldering like hot coals as he caught her smile.

“Well. In that case, I should probably admit a recent discovery of mine too…” She spoke softly.

“What’s that?”

“I happen to find men who look like Otters and Sid the sloth, from ice age, very, undeinably sexy and attractive….” Libby spoke, standing her glass down. Leaning forwards with her hands on her knees.

Ben ignored his empty glass that was pressed into his thigh. Instead, he twisted so he was swaying closer to her too.

“And, um. I should reitterate, that its not curvy women, its, actually, just one, curvy woman who I’m quite utterly in love with…” Ben whispered.

“Well, she must be an incredibly lucky woman, then….”

Libby hushed, looking down to his lips as he got closer, his hand reached around to cup her neck.

“Oh she’s one of a kind, truly.”

Libby smiled, hers and Ben’s noses nuzzling close to each others…

“And do you intend to kiss her, Ben…” she asked In a whisper. Her hot breath warming his cheeks, and his doing the same to hers.

Ben tilted so his lips brushed across hers softly for a moment before she pulled back.

“Yes, yes I bloody do.” He spoke before he crushed his mouth over hers again.

He leaned forwards over her, lips twisting against her own. Pressing her back flat onto the sofa, forearms braced by her head, his legs either side of her, and the blanket still trailed over them both. They broke away for air, seeing both their eyes were dilated and wild with lust. Hearts hammering away in chests, and lips that were flushed a bit pink.

That was before Ben’s phone ran, clattering with vibrations on the table top opposite them. He peered over at the caller ID. It was Tessa Bowman. Libby’s eldest friend.

They both sat up as he leaned back on his heels to answer it.

“Tessa? Whats up?”

Ben spoke, his voice husky from desire.

“What’s happened?”

Tess asked sharply. No one could accuse her of not being straight to the point.

“How did you find out so fast?...” Benedict asked.

“Mark said when he came home that all sorts of stuff was piled in front of her house, Just thought I’d ring up and check if the bitch is Ok. Or if she suddenly decided to move house and not tell me…” Tess grumped.

“No. No she’s not moving…” Ben smiled.

“Then what the Fuck is going on Cumberbatch?” She demanded. Tessa would never be mistaken for a patient person.

“Well…” Ben looked to Libby, who mouthed something that he couldn’t make out. Ben lowered the phone as Libby told him what to say, which he then echoed her words to Tessa down the phone.

“This makes no sense to me, perhaps it’s a female thing, But she says to say, that the Green Jumper was caught canoodling with a trashy bleached crop top…”

He heard Tessa scoff down the other end.

Ben nodded as he heard Tessa speak. Relaying the speech to Libby like an owl.

“She says to tell you that she’s going to find the green and pluck at it’s threads til it unravels into a useless, crappy pile of wool.” Ben said confusedly.

Libby relayed a message again. And then instructed Ben to hang up after.

Tessa laughed for a good long few minutes at Ben’s last words.

 

“Libby says that we have to go now, she has to slide on a blue jumper and give it a good wearing in...”

 

Ben placed his phone down again, and braced his body over Libby again.

“What in Charles Dickens was all that about? Are you speaking in some female code that I’m unaware of, or something?” He asked.

Libby just smiled and tugged him closer by the front of his baby blue shirt. It wasn’t a jumper, but it was enough to make her smile

“It’s nothing. Girly stuff.”

“Mnn. I see.” Ben moaned, letting himself be pulled down to her lips.

Libby linked her arms around his neck.

“Louis, I think this is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship…”

She quoted, whispering, Humprehy Bogart from Casablanca.

“Then in that case, here’s to lookin’ at you Kid…”

Ben spoke before he kissed her again. And they were a good few minutes into passionate snog before one of them pulled away for breath, and Ben’s lips attacked over her jaw again. Plucking slowly over her jaw, up to her cheek. And then down to her ear, to nip and bite in a way that made her giddy and breathless.

“Oh, Nice men don’t kiss like that..” Libby purred, breathlessly.

“Good thing I’m not a nice man then…” Ben smirked, biting at her neck and whispering in her ear before his lips pulled back and he smiled down at her once more.

“Oh, I hope not…” She smiled before she was kissed again.

 

 

 


	2. Lunch, Wedding Dates and Billy Idol...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a nice day for a white wedding….” Ben smiled.
> 
> Libby shot him a look at the Billy Idol reference.
> 
> “Oh, very funny. You must be a friend of mine, closely bonded with me….” She chuckled complimetarily.
> 
> “Here here, and only by Wedlock….” Ben joked.

Libby, Tom and Ben had decided rather than meeting at their usual old haunt, the café round the corner from Libby’s place, that they would all meet for lunch in Covent Garden. At a restaurant called Henry’s. It was a medicore, low key sort of place. Libby and Tom shared the same cab, Ben promising to meet them there. Tom and Ben would obviously be wearing hideous hats and awful dark sunglasses even though it wasn’t particulary sunny out. Well, Ben would wear that dreadful flat grey cap, Tom, would go for a less repugnant baseball cap. They just both preffered to slip unnoticed through a crowd if they had the option too. Of course, the odd deranged fan would recognise them from the back of their heads… So they were never totally safe. Libby caught Tom on the Jasper break up on the way over, Tom’s stony angered expression told Libby that the polite man was in the same boat as Ben when it came to the way it ended. – Plus the biggest clue was that Jasper’s things were still littered across her drive, which Tom had to pick through to get to her front door to pick her up. Which of course sparked the break up conversation, and by the time they paid the fare at their destination and swung into the warm, bust atmosphere of the Restaurant, Tom was silently fuming.

“In your own house? Under your roof…” Tom growled, asking her anrgrily.

“Yes, Tom. I’ve told you this seven times.” She whined.

“You exaggerate-” Tom growled. “And that is not the point. He is a waste of carbon! He is not even worthy of the categorisation as a human being, that man is an animal!” Tom seethed. Spinning off into a rant.

“Ok, Tom. Ben’s already here, so, go and expel your angered energy to him in a rant. Because it’s 11am and I haven’t even had my morning cup of tea yet…” Libby moaned. “Is it too early to start drinking…” She mumbled to herself as they walked over to the maitre’d and she slumped onto the podium.

“We will talk about this later…” Tom hissed lowly, sounding like an angry parent. Pointing a stern finger at her.

“Hello. The names under Turner. Party of three, and what time to you start serving alcohol?...” Libby questioned. Gazing wearily at the young waitress who greeted them.

“Oh, um, right this way, the other has already arrived, and the bar is open from 9am…” She cooed politely, walking them to their table.”

“Ugh, this is so my kind of place…” Libby moaned. Just as she heard Tom snigger behind her.

“Drunkard…” He mumbled so lowly she almost missed it.

“If I am, you drove me to the bottle, Thomas…” She groaned in mock agony.

Libby shot him a scathing look, before the waitress stopped and pointed them to a small, intimately atmospheric table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant, Where Ben was hiding under his hat, and hunched over his phone. But as he saw them approach, he lifted his head, and he smiled.

It was that unassuming, simply tipping the corner of his lips up softly into a friendly grin to welcome his two best friends.

But to Libby, that smile robbed her of breath, and turned her knees to water.

She hadn’t forgotten the other night, and clearly. Niether had he. They had kissed and toyed and teased and snogged until the clock went from 11 to 3. At which point, they mumbled a drowsy goodbye as Ben dragged himself off Home. He insisted he didn’t want to go. But he had a lunch meeting the next day, and Libby urged him home so he could shower and dress for it. She left the hint open that next time, he could bring some things over if he wanted to spend the night. To which he growled and pulled her in savagely to kiss her one last time before he left. Both had gone to bed that night, he in his bed, unable to sleep. Her, in hers. Not able to sleep a wink. Both of them agreeing that atleast one of them was in the wrong place. It had prgressed a little bit after that, they texted each other more, spent more time talking on the phone. Sometimes for hours into the night about stupid little things that meant nothing at all.

It would be things like;

_I saw a person wearing a Billy Idol T-shirt today, I thought of you and smiled….you know, if you wanted, I could attempt to master a sexy scowl if that would do it for you… Love, B x_

Or;

Today I walked past a Wildlife friends charity poster of an otter, and the people collecting for it, couldn’t understand why I was smiling like a lunatic… with Love. LT x

They were both settling comfortably into the rythmn of needing each other as more than friends. And they didn’t regret a second of it. There was the unspoken rule that Ben felt he shouldn’t push her as she was three days out of a tough relationship with a nasty break up. But Libby relented, saying he was far too courteous, and presumptious, as all they were doing was talking. There was only the _occasional_ kiss, after all. As she had pointed out one night as they talked, she purred that down the phone to him, whilst nervously fiddling with a cardboard box full of painting supplies. Stood in her empty shop space that he brought for her, the air smelt like varnish and dust, and tarps were thrown everywhere. But she was stood in the crumbling old wreckage of the place beaming. He was at home, reclining on his bed, one arm behind his head, chuckling at what she said, his bubbling deep laughter rumbling down the receiver.

And when he smiled, Libby found she couldn’t ignore the giddy galloping sensations that fluttered through her. Making her smile, scarily so, as her cheeks flushed and her body tensed with nerves. She averted her blushing gaze to the floor as Ben’s familiar eyes smouldered at her and she lowered into a seat adjacent to him, She lost her breath all over again, however, as their knees brushed under the table and sent electric currents all the way through her. She tensed and stilled, Seeing Ben’s eyes sizzle at her like stoked blue embers. And his smile tipped up all the more. The man could make her feel faint and swoony with just a sweep of his eyes. And especially when he leant in close to place a kiss to her cheek in greeting, his warm mouth sliding to her cheek and pressing there for a second made her thrash, and she could not get her body to stop tingling with pleasure and heat as he did. All she could smell, feel, think and see, was him. He was suffocating in only the most pleasurable way.

“Hello.” He pulled back, smiling. Eyes still burning sexily at her.

“H-Hi.” Libby breathed, voice raspy and broken as she exhaled her words on a gush of air.

Tom and Ben clapped hands, Smiling at one another in a brotherly manner as Libby took the time to recover from him uttering one word to her.

Tom sat down opposite them, folding his frame into his seat, and flipping open the menu and reading the list. Unaware of the looks his friends were giving one another.

“Ugh, I’m starving…” Tom whined as he read through, Libby flipped open hers and did the same, smiling weakly at him, crossing her legs under the table. (Ignoring how her calf brushed Ben’s knee) and using the big menu to avoid Ben’s gaze for the moment, so she could prepare herself for when he did look at her again.

“Aren’t you on a silly diet again?” Libby asked Tom.

“Yes…” Tom grumbled. “But one day won’t hinder me….” The man cheekily offered, eyeing up the toffee pudding.

“Bulking up, or slimming down?”

Libby asked. The two men were always doing one or the other. Having to do stupid things like yoga in sauna’s, or eat under 3 calories a day or something ridiculous. She remembered how Ben had explained to her his sauna/yoga for slimming down for Sherlock. But she quickly zigg-zagged her mind to other topics as she tried not to picture him in a sauna, in naught but a towel…. Chest glistening in sweat………. Sweet Lord, She needed to get out more…

“Slimming. Unfortunately..” Tom groaned. “Oh pavlova….” He squeaked in delight. Salivating.

“How you are not the size of a bus, I will never know Tom. You eat more chocolate than any woman I know…” Libby laughed. Fiddling with the thin gold necklace around her neck. Toying the charm between her fingers.

Ben took this ample opportunity to study her clothes. She was wearing a sapphire blue tea dress, that had a pleated slightly A-line skirt, and had floral flowery things swirled all over it. Her legs were left bare, which he found he thoroughly enjoyed… the long leggy expanse of them were smooth, sculpted and shapely, and very rather nice to look at. And he just about nearly laughed in surprise, as he saw she was wearing huge awful black clunky DM’s with socks on her feet. His eyes carted back up over her, noticing how she had styled her hair today. The sweet peachy strands were left to their own devices, swarmed on her scalp in a wild dissaray of red riotous curls, which she had teased into formality, so it was curly and bouncy and ever so soft looking. She had forgone make up today, which he couldn’t decide if he loved, or hated. The layer of it masking her adorably cute freckles, and the mascara making her very long eyelashes stand out and flutter upwards.

“ _OH!_ ” she suddenly exclaimed, dropping her menu and diving for her bag on the floor. “Please tell me you both got one of these this morning….” She pleaded. Unfolding from her satchel a Pristine and expensive looking slip of card that could only be one thing.

They all three looked down at the wedding invitation in her hands.

“I got mine.” Tom uttered proudly “To your cousin Sophie’s isnt it? She’s finally marrying that Edward bloke. Big Four day event out at a house in Oxfordshire…” Tom muttered, thinking he was going to order the all day omlette.

“No, I didn’t check my post this morning…” Ben admitted, as she handed him the invite.

“Well, I rang her this morning. And she said the two of you were definitely on the guest list. Aswell as many other Celebs…” Libby waggled her brows.

“And Yippee for me, I’ve been roped into being one of the wedding party members. So that means you’ll both have the immeasurable pleasure of seeing me forced to wear awful dresses for four days.” Libby groaned.

“You’re going to be In the wedding?” Ben asked, handing it back, before cheking his schedule on his phone. He had a week off, so he could make it.

“No. I think she’s going to put me on the guest book, or something…” Libby mumbled miserably. “But, there is an open bar…” She grinned. “Clouds and silver lining and all that Jazz.”

“…And fancy wedding cake….” Tom added, it was now a toss up between the omelette or the belgian waffles…

Libby and Ben looked at him in disbelief.

“Seriously. Size of a bus…” She reminded him. Smirking.

“Well…” Ben started. Putting his phone away, and sending Libby a long smouldering gaze unintentionally.

“It’s a nice day for a white wedding….” Ben smiled.

Libby shot him a look at the Billy Idol reference.

“Oh, very funny. You must be a friend of mine, closely bonded with me….” She chuckled complimetarily.

“Here here, and only by Wedlock….” Ben joked.

“Hey, what chance d’ya reckon Billy is at the wedding?” Libby gabbled

“Billy….” Ben urged, lost.

“Don’t insult my intelligance, or your own…” she growled.

“Joel, Idol, Holliday…. Jean….” Ben commented dryly.

“Idol.” Libby snapped nicely.

“Why?” Ben smiled, laughing.

“Reckon there’s chance that thirty years on the scowl is still sexy?” Libby purred.

“You’re a sex fiend. Does society know about you? Have they been given ample warning.” Ben joked.

“Yeah yeah, scruff your hair up, get a peircing and scowl at me and we’ll be away, and I might _just_ let you buy me drink..” Libby teased.

“How are you not on some sort of register? Or Restraining order…” He continued. Smiling.

“Because my dear, Its _good_ to be _bad_ …..” she moaned, voice going deep as she mocked Tom.

 

 

“No. You know what, I think the breakfast bagel is the one for me…” Tom added. Perfectly unaware.

 


	3. Rabbits, Kisses and The Scissor Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just.Get.In.The.Bloody.Car.” Ben growled quietly at the both of them, holding the bridge of his nose.
> 
> “Tom, there is more head and leg room in the back. Get in.” He exhaled angrily, loosing his patience.
> 
> Libby smiled smugly as she lowered her frame into the front seat.
> 
> “Victory is sweet.” She winked.
> 
> “Bite me Red.” Tom growled.
> 
> “Oh, don’t tease…” She growled smiling.

When finally came the morning of the 25th of May, The day of the wedding being only 24 hours away. At precisely 8am, Benedict had just bundled his stuff to Libby’s front door, cursing and nearly managing to trip over his suitcase as her front door swung inwards, And his female friend smiled back at him. He caught his breath and gave her a surprised look as she hauled out two cases onto the doorstep next to his, and pressed two coffee travel mugs into his hands. Before slinging a bag over her shoulder and stepping out to join him, locking the door after her. The straightening, flashing him a smile and grabbing her mug of tea from his hands.

“Why the look?” She gestured to his face. Which was bearing a pinched and confused expression.

“You do know it’s 8am…” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Wait, we have one of those in the morning too??….” She grasped his arm, pretending to be thrilled.

“You’re. _Perky_. You’re perky and ready to go, and packed, and awake…” Ben drawled, obviously astounded.

“You sound surprised…” She growled, mimicking Mark Strong from Sherlock Holmes.

“Can you blame me? You rarely surface before 10 most days…” Ben drawled, curving a suggestive smile and eyebrow at her.

“Yes, well. Me and Mornings don’t get on well. Never have.” She smiled sweetly. “And this you well know.”

“Yes I still have that scar from where I once had the audacity to wake you up at 20 minutes to ten..” Ben grumbled. “My shins have never been the same you know…” He mumbled sadly.

“The Invitation says that the pre-wedding brunch starts at 1, we have to get there early so I can throw a tantrum at whatever heinous gowns my cousin plans to dress me in this weekend…”

“You brought your own dresses didn’t you?” Ben smiled.

“Dior. I splurged, half off in the sale in my defense. I think I bought up the entirity of their spring colelection…” She grinned.

Ben rolled his eyes.

“Besides, When I last saw Sophie, I was a size larger, I’ve since slimmed down since, oh, now let me think, 5 years ago.”

She moaned, shuffling her cases around, and opening the boot of her car. A zippy little red mini that she rarely used, why pay a congestion charge with all the cabs around?… And Benedict wasn't sure why he got angry at the prospect of her wanting to slim down, but he did.

“…So whatever shocking circus tent sized gown she had planned for me, I can be safe in my decision that I have back-ups….”

“Suddenly I’m relieved to be a man…. All I have to do is wear a suit…”

Benedict clarified with glee. Walking over to her boot and shoving his case in. Resisting the urge to gawp at her ass as she bent over and shimmied her case in. And there her ass was, in all it’s gloriousness, wiggling and swaying around right in front of him, under his very nose. And all he could do was try not to look and swallow.

“Well. You could crossdress… Most women would kill for legs as long as yours, Batch.” Libby joked, walking back over to her door for the other case.

“…And you appear to forget the one occasion when you actually did dress up as a woman for that Benefit, remember? Cause I do, I have pictures. And I helped you do your makeup with all the patience of a saint…” Libby continued.

Ben was glaring at her and she heaved another suitcase into the boot.

“I’m going to have to silence you one day, I think you know far too much…”

“Silence Me..??” Libby asked. “Well. You know what they say about crossing the Don in the morning….”

She laughed, bending over and reaching to the very back of the boot. Ben’s eyes went straight to her ass again. Ben exhaled a sharp breath, He really was going to have to do something about this. He waited until she stood up straight again, before he tugged an arm quickly around her waist and stumbled her close into him, looking down into her face as she gasped at being clasped against his chest. Her back arched as Ben pressed his hand to the small of her back, reeling her closer, and damn the woman, she was angling herself – unbeknownst to her – in a maddening way, so that only her chest and hips touched his. He examined her eyes for a long moment, finding traces of surprise and longing in them. Etched deep into her enchanting blue irises.

“I can think of one effective way to shut you up.. It seemed to work well the other night..”

Ben purred, hand carting through her head as he cupped her head and kissed her. Her toes curled in her boots, and she inched closer as she felt his hand sneakily slide down her ass, tucking itself in her back pocket, smoothing over and gripping nearly her entire cheek in his one hand. His right one was the pioneer of the dirty movement, his left followed not long after, shuffling deep down into the opposite pocket, and she found herself bracketed in his arms as he caressed her.

Libby broke away tenderly

“Oh, I think this weekend just got a lot harder…”

She groaned, he smiled as he tilted his head against her lips again, smiling before enclosing them around her own, sucking on her moist, plump soft lips. He was teasing, he loved to tease her…

“Why?” he breathed, before closing in to claim her mouth with his tongue.

Libby moaned as they kissed for a long moment, before he broke away and she answered.

“Because..” She rasped, swallowing and wetting her lips. Ben watched the movement with hungry eyes, and a growl rumbled in his throat as he clawed his hands into her ass at the sight.

“When I see you all dressed up nicely in a suit, you’ll be even more irresistable to me. And I know I won’t be able to do anything with so many people around…” She explained hesitantly.

“In that case, you have my full permission to drag me off to a deserted corner for a kiss. That’s if I don’t seek you out, and drag you there first myself. Because, now let me guess, all the dresse’s you’ve chosen are backless, aren’t they?”

He asked, shifting her legs wider so he could stand closer. Packing them closer together like two sardines in a tin.

“Possibly…. Some of them aren’t though, they’re just very… _tight_..”

She flirted, her arms sliding up over her shoulders. Smiling as she heard him growl and sexily bite his lip, eyes twinkling.

“Oh you’re a very good _friend_ …” Ben purred jokingly, tugging her in to tease at her bottom lip with his teeth as she smiled.

“Well. I do whatever I can to keep my, _friends_ , happy….” She smiled, god he adored that smile on her.

“I hope you don’t make your other male friends _this_ happy….”

He prayed, left hand abandoning her ass and smoothing up and down her upper arm. Fingertips brushing the thick worn tartan of her flannel shirt. The bottom of which was riding up over the small of her back as she stretched up to hug him.

“Only if they buy me something shiny and expensive first…” She tricked, smiling and standing on tiptoes to place a kiss on his nose.

She squealed lightly as he slapped her ass, with a sharp resounding smack that was meant to exhilerate her.

“Minx.” He uttered, closing his mouth over hers again. Giving her a lingering closed mouth smooch.

Libby interrupted them both with a fairly important declaration.

“What time is Tom getting here?” she asked. Ben looked at his watch at her enquiry.

“He told me half past, it’s just gone twenty minutes past.” Ben waggled his brows.

“None of that, he could rock up mid act, when you’re doing something highly indecent to me.” She chastised him, removing her arms from his body. But smirking all the same.

“I’m not ready to let you go yet… You feel nice….” He whined, not removing his hands from her bum.

“Ben…” She chuckled. He was reeling her in again.

“Just one more, I can’t get enough of you, I’ll have withdrawal pains….” He moaned.

“Withdrawal pains, you’ll be with me for four days…” She reminded him, chuckling.

“Yes. But not in the very _lovely way_ which I’m picturing in my head.” He winked.

“And what just are, you picturing in your head…?” She asked.

“You look like Jessica Rabbit….” He purred, fingers ghosting down the back of her thighs.

“Wow. Jessica Rabbit. Very sexy….” Libby admitted, nodding her head.

“… But ten times sexier….” Ben moaned raggedly, pulling her closer.

“Sexier than her? I don’t know…”

Libby laughed. Before Ben delivered a swift kiss to her mouth, that was both hot, dirty, and made her eyes flutter back in her head. His hips shifted against hers. And they parted, panting for breath against one anothers lips.

“You talk too much when I’m trying to kiss you.” Ben purred.

“Perhaps that’s my clever incentive for you to kiss me and halt my speech. Ever thought of it like that?” Libby winked.

Ben paused.

“You’re devious. And Cunning.”

“I’d like that on my tombstone please, now, unhand me you beast, Tom will be here shortly.”

She smiled. And he did, reluctantly. And not without one solid pat on the bottom and a sneaky all-tongue kiss fluttered across her lips.

And as it turns out, she was right. (Ben hated that) just as he let her go, Tom materialised in her drive. Suitbag and case slung over his beanpole frame as he walked. Clacking over in his casual clothes. A black cardigan and white t shirt with jeans on his matchstick mile legs and vans pumps on his feet. He wore black retro sunglasses on his face, and beamed as he bounded over to them.

“First question. Will I fit in the damn car…” Tom smiled, eyeing up the red Mini Cooper with caution.

“Course…” Libby chided. “You’ll have no headroom, and you may have to lean up and out the sunroof, but of course…” She joked.

“You’re not funny.” He greeted, giving her a hug as he turned and slid his stuff on top of their in the boot.

“You wound me…” She mocked, feigning pain. Clutching her heart dramatically.

Ben swiped the car keys from her hand. Shooting her a hot look and smile that made her bloodstream hum.

“In we get, kids. I’ll drive….” He insisted. Crossing to the drivers door. Pulling his sunglasses on.

Libby and Tom scrabbled to the front seat. As it was the unspoken rule that the passenger in the front gets to choose the music. The door was thrown open, and as Ben was sat in the driver’s seat, he saw as both his friends threw themseves at the seat, clutching onto the far side with both hands, so they were bent over with their rears up in the air out the other side. Ben sighed and rolled his eyes. Every damn car journey….like clockwork…

“Hey, where’s that gentlemanly and chivalrous character gone. Hiddles? Whatever happened to ladies first?” Libby begged.

“…Still applicable, if you’d be willing to _become_ one, that is

Libby gasped and Ben laughed.

“Excuse you. But I am _, ALL woman_ …” Libby pressed, admonishing him. Ben silently agreed with her.

“Please…” Tom scoffed. “Have you seen those clunky DM’s you wear?”

“9 to 5, Monday to Sunday. _WO-Man_!” She cried.

“Then, you should be gratefull, I am giving you and your feminine baggage all the room in the backseat…” Tom smirked. Nodding to the back with his chin.

“No! Tom! You’ll play Depeche Mode the entire way there again! A two hour car ride never felt so long in all my life.”

“Don’t go where you’re going! They are _GREAT!_ ” Tom defended, pointing a finger in her face.

“ _Enjoy the silence…..”_ She cried, singing. “ _OH_ , Its not nice to mock the downtrodden, if only I could! Believe me!”

“Better than a sodding fifty song set from Spandeau Ballet….Or did you forget me and Ben weren’t gay?” He growled.

“Ugh, Dido.” Libby whined.

“Ini Kamoze…” Tom chided.

“Bryan Adams…All his greatest hits. _For hours on end_ ….” She snarled.

“Tom Jones… Who the hell knows all the words to sexbomb anyway? And what are you? A middle aged woman?”

“Ok, alright. I wans’t going to do this, but, you leave me no choice. Go West.” Libby smirked.

By now, Benedict’s head had slumped forwards on the steering wheel. And he could sense a headache forming at his temples.

“Oh, I see how it is. Scissor Sisters. They make Oscar Wilde want to rise up from his grave and say ‘wow, calm down, no ones that gay!…’ They make Elton John look like a hetrosexual lorry driver from Hackney…” Tom sneered nastily.

“You take that back! _THOMAS WILLIAM HIDDLESTON!!! THEY ARE GODS OF MUSIC!_ _YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!! I MEAN IT! I WILL BITE YOU!” _Libby yelped. Loudly. Lunging to get Tom’s shoulder.

“Just.Get.In.The.Bloody.Car.” Ben growled quietly at the both of them, holding the bridge of his nose.

“Tom, there is more head and leg room in the back. Get in.” He exhaled angrily, loosing his patience.

Libby smiled smugly as she lowered her frame into the front seat.

“Victory is sweet.” She winked.

“Bite me Red.” Tom growled.

“Oh, don’t tease…” She growled smiling.

Tom shuffled into the back seat, folding his spindly limbs in and shutting the door, putting his belt on.

Libby mucked around with the sound system that was plugged into her phone, and she smirked as Ben began to drive off and the familiar high pitched whisper burst through the speakers.

“Ohhh, You’re so filthy, filthy, and I’m gorgeous….” The song breezed as it bubbled into the main chorus.

“I loathe you. I loathe you in biblical collossal proportions…” Tom grumped to Libby.

She smiled. And ignored him, and began to sing….

“ _When you're walkin' down the street, and the man tries to get your business, and the people that you meet want to open you up like Christmas…”_

Ben smiled as they pulled out into traffic, Tom groaned, and Libby continued to sing. Just to annoy Tom...


	4. Pampering, Declarations and Love.

 

 

The trio arrived at the stately oxfordshire home just after noon. All of them gasping at the huge magnificence of the house, it was like something straight out of a Jane Austen novel. An Impressively big red brick building with large white windows, and grounds large enough that they all three could almost imagine the peasants revolting against the rich. Ben crawled the little red mini up the gravel drive, inching it closer to the other parked cars on the drive. And putting it into park next to a sleek mercedes. There were no marquees out on the large lawn at the front of the house, but Libby could only imagine – if her lovely but all assuming cousin had anything to do with the wedding – that there would be huge tents set up at the back of the house.

“Ok. Well. On your best behavior children.” Libby ushered as Ben and Tom weren’t done gawping at the house ahead of them.

“..And remember, if the peasants rise up. Ben, I’m sorry. But your posh name means you will be the one to die first…” Libby joked, slinking out of the car door, smiling.

Tom chuckled at her and unfolded his dexterous limbs from the tiny space of the back seat. Ben grumped shut off the engine, and did the same.

They found Libby was already at the boot, tugging out their stuff. Ben had to try really hard this time, not to let his eyes rove to obviously over her ass in those tight black jeans as she bent over. Which was easier said than done, she was reaching right back to the very back of the boot, and her ass was wiggling as she pulled a case out. _Wiggling. For Christs sake!_

He was glad this weekend came with copious amounts of alcohol, but whether that would make him more loose and twice as aroused near her, had yet to be seen…

They gathered their things, and crunched across the gravel drive to the large front doors, that had been thrown inwards, making their way across the polished white and black checkered tile floor of the inside that looked like a very posh hotel. A few people were milling around here and there, but none of them Libby recognised, and she suddenly felt very underdressed, in jeans and docs when the men and women around her wore pressed suits and posh beige shift dresses and platform heels. She tugged her tartan flannel shirt down a bit, and made her way confidently to the reception desk, Tom and Ben trailing after her as their eyes swept over the place.

She had just got the desk and leant against it, to open her mouth and speak. When a fierce shout of her name echoed down from the imperial staircase.

“ _LIBBY!_ MY god, My _DARLING!_ Is that really you? _OH GET OVER HERE!!”_ Came a high pitched female cry from a dark haired and brown eyed woman who clacked excitedly over to them, on dainty heels and a white shift dress across to them all.

“Sophie, Hello.” Libby smiled as she was pulled into a crushing hug by her cousin, Libby’s bag was busy slipping down her shoulder, the heavy case nearly tugging her down when Ben leaned forwards and caught before it did. Libby turned her head and thanked him.

“Oh, Benedict, It is so lovely to see you. I’m overjoyed you were able to make it, You too Tom. I cannot put into words…” She smiled. Looking at them both and they smiled and said hello back, Thanking her for the invite. And they could both tell, she actually did mean she was glad to have them here.

“So….” Sophie purred, as she spared a devious glance between Libby and Ben as he helped her heave the shoulder strap back up onto her arm.

“How long have the two of you been an item?” She smiled, seeing Libby pale and Ben stutter into a smile, stroking the back of his neck. Tom smiled and bit his lip, quelling the urge to jump in and say it would be fitting for her to catch the brides bouquet after all….

“Oh.” Libby laughed uneasily. “He, and I. we’re.We’re not, just good friends, that’s all…..” She blushed, wetting her lips. Ben smiled and pointed at her as she spoke, nodding in agreement. A very eloquent, “Yeah… yes. Um. What she said….” Fell from his lips in a baritone squeak.

Sophie just smiled.

“Never the matter, Libby, I need you to come with me, we have sme clothes for you to change into and you’re going to be pampered and preened before the guests arrive at 3.”

“I thought the invite said for twelve…” Libby spoke slowly, bewildered.

“Oh, that’s brunch is just for members of the wedding party and a select few others, everyone else gets here for drinks at five, and dinner at six.” Sophie explained.

Libby nodded, cautious of what Sophie meant by ‘preening’

“Come on, we’ll show you to your rooms, all of you. And I’m afraid then I must steel her away for hours to make her look beautiful…” Sophie ravished with a tricksters smile, walking Libby by the shoulders and up the stairs.

Benedict had to bite his lips and not spout out as he watched them walk, that the task to make her look beautiful was – in fact - a massive waste of their time time and as far as he was concerned, as she was already there….

 

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Two hours later, Ben and Tom had been settled into their rooms. And taking advantage of the mini bars in their rooms that they were assured had been pre paid for. They were both savouring a splash each of scotlands finest, - most expensive – whiskey. Slouched back on the large upholstered white sofa in Ben’s room. It had a huge bed, floor to ceiling windows and thick white carpets. Aswell as a sitting area opposite his bed with a working fireplace, and a spacious bathroom. They had been instructed they would need to change into their suits later for drinks and dinner, but for now, they were busy laughing and chuckling. They had sought to entertain themselves for fifteen minutes by doing nothing but talking in their Alan Rickman impressions to each other. Perhaps not very funny to a sober mind, but the whiskey was certainly helping to fuel their humour in this aspect. Tom was nearly doubled over, clutching his stomach in hilarity. Trying not to slosh whiskey on the white carpet.

That was when they both heard his door open. They both twisted in place, still laughing to see Libby tracking her way across the thick white carpet towards them. Looking more than a bit fed up.Through the dropped open window, floating in on a hots summer breeze, came the swing band who were warming up, low melodies thrumming in the air. Just like Ben’s blood was thrumming with whiskey and now, as he saw Libby clothed just in a dressing gown, want and desire.

She had a white hotel bathrobe on, with the Ardington House insignia stamped on the left breast of the gown. And the sash was pulled tight across her waist, on on her feet she had those awful white hotel slippers on. And those huge curling, roller things in her red hair, which she was trying now desperately to tug out, huffing. Ben could see that her makeup had been done, and her toes and nails. And that her legs looked smooth and shaven, poking through the hole in the front of the gown.

She crossed to them, huffing and scoffing in annoyance.

“Having a good time?” Tom cooed, slightly tipsily.

“Oh yeah. I smell like a peach. I sware to god, they can do an awful lot to you in the space of two hours. I have had six face masks, I don’t think I have bodily hair left on anywhere but my head now…”

She moaned, tugging another roller out and tossing it down to the coffee table that they both had their legs folded out onto. She dropped onto the opposite sofa, folding her legs up under her, so that the pale long expanse of them were partially exposed, and Ben had to shift in discomfort in how hot he was getting. The alcohol definitely didn’t help…

“Well. You’re right about the peach part, I can smell you from here…” Tom offered, going back into his glass before his phone started to ring in his pocket, throbbing with vibrations.

He huffed and tugged it out. Standing to answer.

“Mum?” he asked down the phone. Quickly crossing to the door and slipping out. Swaying with the light drunkeness in his system.

Dangerously, he had left a drunk desirous Ben, and a half clothed Libby together. Alone. And there was now a locked door between Tom, and them.

Libby smiled at Ben, who was looking at her like she was a very tasty piece of meat. He moved to stand his glass down.

“Get over here you…." He purred, nodding his head in a ‘come-hither’ motion.

She stood slowly, and swayed over to him, the fabric of her robe clinging to that infamous bottom of hers that he loved.

“You, you old soak, are slightly drunk…”

She smiled, teasing, leaning over him as his hands went to her hips, sexily smiling up at her, guiding the back of one of one of her knees, folding it up next to his thigh on the sofa. He nearly salivated at the feel of her smooth skinned legs. He was slowly drawing her leg out from the parted robe, savouring the new sight.

He smiled. “I’ll admit that. But not so drunk that I don’t know what I’m doing. Or am about to do….” He teased back, shifting her hips forwards slightly.

She smiled, frowning slightly.

That was before his other hand tugged her other leg up, her other thigh next to his so she was now sat on his lap, staddling him, with his hands on her hips and her arms around his neck. He smiled wickedly, before eaching up and unravelling the remaining hair roller away from her red hair, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder, before he dragged his hand through the thick red curls, cupping her head and bringing her in for a kiss.

“Definitely drunk…”

She whispered, before smiling as she was kissed. His lips sliding over hers and his whiskey flavoured tongue seeking out hers. He was quite unable to ignore how soft and pliable she felt atop him, and just how hard her body was making him. His hands travelled from her hips and down to her bottom, before going back up again. Stroking and teasing her skin under the thin towelling fabric of the gown. That was before a sudden thought made him smile and he pulled back, grinning.

“Tell me..” he cleared his throat, voice raspy with want for her. “What exactly are you wearing under this, and if you dare say nothing….” He growled passionately. Hips bucking up to hers in a sexy threat of what he would do if she was wearing exactly that.

“Lucky for you, Underwear…” she breathed, rearranging the tousled curls on his forehead, tilting her head and smiling down at him, before leaning down and giving him a closed mouth kiss that left him leaning up for more when she pulled away far too prematurely.

“Have you seen any of those ‘heinous’ gowns you need to dress up in yet..” Ben asked, his hands cupping her bum. As hers fiddled with the collar of his shirt, tugging it straight and smoothing it out.

“Actually, I have. And, as it turns out, not so ‘heinous’ Sophie has remarkably good taste.”

Ben smiled.

“And you, especially, will be pleased…” She smiled, promisingly.

“I’m listening…” He encouraged her.

“They are all virtually backless, with the exception of one, that is quite short and not very forgiving on my figure…” she smiled.

Ben shook his head.

“That’s a dangerous thing to do, to make you look so good to me…” he smiled. “I can’t promise I won’t drag you to a dark deserted corner now…” Ben chuckled.

“You better behave yourself, I’ve been allocated in charge of guest book. So that means you’ll just have to contain those urges until we are quite alone…” Libby insisted.

“I can’t promise you anything…” Ben smiled, dryly.

“Didn’t think you would…”

She smiled as they leaned in again. One thing they would never tire of, is kissing one another. On that, they could unanimously agree. When they broke away again Ben voiced a small niggling voice at the back of his

“So, you know if this weekend, goes alright, then, maybe we should talk about.....this…Us.”

Ben urged slowly, stroking down her smooth shaven right leg.

“Are you insinuating what I think you’re insinuating…” Libby asked slowly with a smile. Ben suddenly looked sheepish.

“Well. All I know is that I don’t want anyone else. And I haven’t for a, very long while…” He traced tiny circles on her thigh.

Libby couldn’t cope with the amount of love she found in his eyes when he looked up at her. So much so it pulled the smile on her mouth wider.

“How long is that while Ben…” She asked, pressing her forehead to his. Hands smoothing down to his chest.

He swallowed, eyes flicking down to her lips like he desperately wanted to kiss her again.

“16 years should just about cover it…” He whispered fondly with a smile.

“Olivia?…” she asked.

“… Thought I spoke about you and cared for you way too much.”

“Rachel?”

“Broke up our upcoming marriage because she knew I loved you.”

She shook her head and bit her lips. She could detect tears in her eyes. She was welling up in finding how much this man in front of her loved her. And she was out of her mind crazy about him.

“Jasper said the same thing before he walked out.” Libby hushed softly.

“…And every man I dated, every single one…. They didn’t feel right. They weren’t you… And It took me a long while to realise that. It wasn't friendship to me, maybe it never was, I think that maybe it was sheer infatuation from the very beginning….” She spoke meaningfully.

“Not one felt right?” He asked. She bit her lip and shook her head, still smiling.

“Not at all.” She spoke.

“But you know what does feel right?” Ben asked suggestively, hand carting over her ass again.

“The next words out of your mouth, better be, 'My hands on your ass'….” She chuckled. Winking at him.

He grabbed at the aforesaid area in his large grip.

“You’re just angling me to make a booty joke, aren’t you?...” Ben asked. Giving her a slight smack, to which she bit her lip. And they both chuckled.

“Have we been utter idiots all those 16 years…?” Libby asked, sincerely.

“Oh I know we have.” He laughed.

“So..” she said, smiling.

“So.” He finished. Smiling right back.

 

And that was all the two of them needed to say. Their seperate pasts had said it all for them. And they could only hope their joint futures would speak volumes of their passion for each other.

 

“I feel like we should sign a treaty or something, make this more offical…” She frowned, smiling.

Ben laughed.

“Ok. How’s this for official. I Benedict Cumberbatch, having been ordained by the lord, hereby offially give us the entitled permission to hereby begin having an affair. And all rghts inside that affair remain and belong to the two participants, and them alone.” He spoke, raising an eyebrow.

“Ok, feels much better now. Very legalised. But, you didn’t just marry us did you? Because, I have to say, Ben, darling. I don’t think we’re quite ready for that _just_ yet…” she cocked her head, smiling.

“Let’s try and get through this wedding first. See where that takes us.” Ben spoke. Libby nodded in agreement.

“You know what I love about this…” Ben asked her, smoothing back curls behind her ears.

She shook her head, begging him to continue.

“We don’t have to have long winded conversations about how we feel, we can just do what feels right. It’s never felt this correct with any other woman I’ve dated. I must say, I think we’re really onto something here…” Ben chuckled. In self pride.

“Ok. With that being said. We shall henceforth agree to… keep a lid….. “ She looked to Ben who smiled.

“Carry on, all fine with me so far, As long as I get you, I don’t give a fuck.” Ben winked.

“Ugh, you and that vulgar mouth…” She hushed. Telling him off.

“Me and my vulgar mouth are capable of doing dirtily sinful things to you darling…”

He growled. She tried to ignore how heated those words made her stomach feel.

“We hencheforth,” She pressed “…Agree to keep a lid on this private affair until such a time comes as we are both confident to reveal the status of said affair to our family, friends, and your adoring fanbase…”

Libby spoke. The verbal confirmation of where they stood needing clarification from him.

“Sounds wonderful to me…” He spoke. “And as I really don’t want to cock this one up, relationships work best when very few people know what’s going on inside it.” Ben clarified.

“I hope that’s not insulting to you, in any way….” He winced.

She smiled, and kissed him on the lips.

“Not one bit. Is it mad to say I’ll enjoy having you all to myself for a while….” She purred.

“Then theres the huge _wonderful_ but bloody incovenience of my job…” He added despairingly.

“What about it?”

“I can’t promise I’ll be in Britain all the time…”

“That’s what phones and planes are for…”

“I’m sometimes gone for months at a time…..”

“Again. That’s what phones, planes, and hot phone sex are for…” She promised with wink.

Ben groaned.

“And god knows my diet and hair colour are bound to change all the time…”

“Now. See there’s the problem. Sadly, I am only in it for the colour of your follicles and your weight…” She hissed, jokingly.

He pinched her bum in punishemnt for her cheekiness. She yelped.

“Ben. You know me don’t you… I don’t give two flying figs about all that. As long as you’re coming home to me, I wouldn’t care if you were a… porn star or, a… murderer….” She laughed.

“Well. Its nice to hear those avenue of professions are acceptable to you…” He chuckled.

“And did I mention I love you.” He spoke, smiling up at her.

She paused, she shouldn’t have been shocked by such a simple confession, but she slightly was. 16 years worth was being carried on those three words.

“I love you too Ben.” She spoke meaningfully. “God, more than I could ever express…” She uttered softly.

And they kissed again. Their lives seeming improved by the exchange of three words, as they kissed to the sound of a swing band playing jazz music, being carried into the room by the hot gust of air. A nice day for a white wedding, indeed….

 

 

 

 


	5. Skirts, Men Snarers, and Urging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly faces from the past make an appearance....(kind of short this one, next will be longer... Authors promise)

*

 

Not an hour later, Ben and Libby parted, with smiles and one too may ‘just one last’ kisses. Tom eventually got off the phone with his mother, and both men were encouraged into their suits and marched downstairs as other wedding guests started to arrive. Sophie made Libby drag them off downstairs before she went off to get dressed and have her hair touched up. Subsequently, they had been fluffed up and curled into loose 1940’s waves, a tousled yet carefree sexily look that Libby was a big fan of. Sophie had taken care to dress her accordingly in a posh outfit – not docs and jeans – but instead in a tight black pencil skirt, with a soft silk camel coloured blouse, which Sophie insisted she let a few buttons on the top hang loose, she needed to catch a man at this wedding. Libby had rolled her eyes and let some fairly tall nude heels slid onto her feet. And her cousin didn’t relent until she was allowed to link an expensive gold and amber accessory necklace onto her neck. It was a beautiful Thomas sabo dress jewellry piece, large gold chain links and large various gold or neautral biege stones decorated the front and hung low on her neck. Leading the eyeline down the ndone buttons on her top. With one final argument from Libby, Sophie placed even more expensive dangly gold earrings in Libbys lobes, and spritzed her own madame perfume all over her. And told her to go and mingle, and if she didn’t surface at the end of a weekend having not shagged a hot actor, Then Sophie would disown her.

Libby had chuckled, and clicked her tongue across her teeth, fluffing up her hair as she walked downstairs. Tongue sliding over her teeth – that had been whitened by Sophie and her team of spa staff earlier – as she trotted down the stairs, idly tucking strands of rioting red behind her ears, She made her way across the polished floors, and through the large back conservatory, seeing all the guests gathered and mingling around outside with a swing band thrumming low in the background. She smiled and dodged out of the way of two little bridesmaids who were laughing and running around, leaning around them to sweep a glass of champagne off a waiters tray, smiling and bringing the glass to her red lips, and sipping on the amber coloured bubbles that tickled her throat. As Sophie had – again- insisted her lips should be red to compliment her flaming auburn red hair. It seemed as if her cousin was deadset on setting her up, as she said she needed to wear golden hues on her eyes to emphasise their blueness. Libby felt like reminding her she didn’t need sophie roaming to find her a boyfriend. She could take care of that on her own end…. Actually, she nearly already had… she thought to herself, smiling.

But, Sophie was a bride. And she was as always, the headstrong bullish woman that she always had been. So there was no arguing with a stubborn bride. Libby had just come to the doors that led out across the steps to the gardens, when there was a small side table covered in flowers, which she stood her glass down on, and inspected her appearance in the mirror. Passably improved from the doc wearing shabbily dressed girl who rocked up at the house this morning. Looking back in the mirror at her now, was a glamourous woman, a temptress… Or atleast, she would be when she had knocked back some more of the piddly prentenscious champagne. Screw it, she was in need of a good stiff drink. Preferably one that would take the edge of the rough breakup that happened last week that her wounded ego was still recovering from. She took a deep breath and bucked up her courage in the mirror, giving herself the bearest glimpse of a smile. Before she picked up her glass, only to huff as she realised she knocked down a small place card that stood on the table, which she crouched down to pick up, feeling the skirt strain on her voluptious behind that wasn’t camouflaged at all in the tight pencil skirt.

There came a low wolf whistle from close behind her, and her cheeks tinted pink.

“ _My god_ , that spectacular ass truly is like fine wine, it only gets better with age…”

Came the sultry low drawl from behind her, and she knew instantly who had spoken. She could practically hear him smirking.

She smiled, chuckled, and got to her feet, turning to find no other than her old flickering flame of JJ Fields leaning in the doorway behind her, smiling.

His looks reminded her slightly of Tom. He had a very angular face, a heavenly jawline and sharply handsome features. His hair was ruffled and dishevelled sexily in a way only he could get away with, and still manage to look neat. His lips were pulled into a sexy smirk and she adored the fact he had stubble and the beginnings of a rough beard. That only made him look rougher and twice as sexy. He was turned out in a casual but posh looking suit, a light fawny beige jacket over a white shirt, with pale grey trousers and tan polished shoes.

“Trust you to make such a grand statement as an entrance after all these years…”

Libby laughed as she walked forwards fell easily into a hug, of which he tugged her quickly into.

“Oh, my god, I’ve missed you…”

He admitted, inhaling her in deep and hugging her close in his arms. There were no feelings instilled in each other, this they well knew, but that didn’t mean they still didn’t adore each other in a friendly way that few old lovers were able to do. He smiled, closing his eyes as his arms closed around her. She was still that adorable hugging height, only coming up to the top of his chest.

“I missed you too. Loved Austenland by the way.” She complimented, pulling back and holding him by the waist.

“Seeing me in a shirt and breeches got you all hot and bothered did it?” He winked. She slapped him in the stomach.

“Please, you’re incorrigable..”

She smiled as she reached back over for her glass, swiping it off the table as they made a start down the steps and outside. He followed, by her side with an arm around her waist in a friendly gesture that she didn’t mind at all.

“I seem to remember a man who said Jane Austen’s writing was as ‘dull as dishwater’ and that every book was the same. Woman meets man. Hates him, fanny’s around for a bit, then marries him.” Libby mocked, smiling up at her friend who smiled even more hearing her speak.

“Well, I only did it for the money after all.” He admitted, and she could tell he was joking. “And before I slap you on that superb tosh for being cheeky, I need to know if the superb tosh is, in fact spoken for…” He drawled, raising a brow at her.

“No, sadly the superb tosh was dumped unceremoniously by her eight month boyfriend just last week…” Libby stated with a small not too saddened smile.

“Who would dare dump you? What idiot coupld possibly think he could do better…”

JJ bristled, seeming insulted by the very notion someone would want to let her go. Atleast they only parted amicably, he would neevr forgive himself if he had the shame in his past of dumping this fantastic woman

“The same idiot who thought shagging a blonde bimbo model in my bed would be a great idea…” Libby added, JJ stayed silent, but Libby could see his eyes had gone stonily acidic, and he shook his head.

“What an utter fuckwit.” He growled, Libby smiled and placed a tentative hand on his side to ground him from the anger. “You don’t need someone like that. Lucky, you’re better off without in my opinion.”

He countered, using his little nickname for her, that stemmed from the tattoo on her back. It was only JJ who had ever called her Lucky.

“Please, you’re as bad as Ben and Tom when it comes to that subject, and, honestly I’d agree with you on the single idea, if only my family felt the same way…” She huffed.

“Pegged you as an old maid, huh?” JJ asked, Libby twitched a brow.

“My cousin is dressing me for the entire weekend, in man-snaring outfits. She told me to leave the blouse buttons undone, can you believe that?… and don’t think I didn’t see you looking, I know you did.” She presented her outfit with a sweeping motion of her arms down over herself.

JJ didn’t even go red at her accusation that she saw him give her the once over. He was as cool as ice, suave and unphaseable.

“Remind me to send her my thanks…” He purred with a slow wink.

Libby rolled her eyes. As JJ leaned close to her again, so he could whisper indulgently into her ear.

“And, just so you know, I would hands down _gladly_ offer you a shag, no questions asked, were it not for the way in which Benedict is currently eye fucking you…” JJ smiled close to her ear. Libby nearly blushed.

“You havent changed a bit, you rascal.”

She chucked him in the ribs with her elbow, chuckling as they had come up to the large tent now, and she could see Ben and Tom mingling with some guests respectively. And Libby turned her head to see that indeed, Benedict had spotted them, and was subsequently weaving his way through the crowd to get to her and his old friend who he handn’t seen in an age. And just as JJ had predicted, he was looking at her with heat in his eyes.

“Have you two finally hit of off yet?” JJ asked before Ben got to them. “Only you know the man’s Ga-Ga about you…” He promised.

“No, we haven’t, for the time being, he’s still my best friend.” Libby spoke. Smiling.

“Darling, If I had you as a best friend, even I, would have taken you to bed by now…” JJ urged.

“Fiend.”

“I mean it! Who could not love you? Lucky? Lord knows it hards to ever stop. You man snarer…” He laughed.

“That’s a grand title for me to live up too.” Libby joked.

“Well, why not, in that skirt…” He began.

“Don’t finish that sentence JJ, I sware to god if you do-“ She began, But Ben’s entrance rather cut her off.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in years…” Ben laughed, clapping hands with his old friend, as JJ relented into hugging his old friend.

“See you two caught up…” Ben winked at Libby, knowing her weaknesses for the man.

“Well, we were just discussing you…” JJ started, nudging Libby inelegantly.

“Ah, I thought my ears were burning…” Ben narrowed his eyes at them with a smile.

“How is Hollywood treating you? When I last saw you, you were leaping around the stage naked as a monster with Danny Boyle in London, next thing I know you’re photobombing Bono at the Oscars, and lunching with Brad Pitt…Tell me you haven’t gone all LA on us?” JJ asked. To which Ben laughed.

“No, the leaping around naked bit, I enjoyed. And I have _not_ gone all LA…” He insisted.

“Mnn, In true Benedict-y style, touch of LA meets mad British posh boy goon…” Libby corrected, sipping her drink. And smiling as Ben shot her a pointed look.

“AH, so not a complete cooperate sell out then?” JJ winked, joking.

“No, not yet…” Ben joked laughing. “But London is in my heart for acting, rather fancy a broadway stretch for a while now, no more Hollywood. It’d be nice to not have to watch my weight, or bulk up or down, I’d love to be nice and lazy and slow for a while…” He admitted.

“What about yourself? Rumour told me there was a killer cameo in that big old marvel film Captain America…” Ben ribbed, JJ looked sheepish with a smile.

“Oh, world war two uniform, very nice…” Libby muttered, seeing the two men give her raised eyebrow looks for being such a shrewd.

“What? All the girls love a soldier?” She winked. JJ chuckled.

“She’s only saying that because she had the hots for you in your Austenland costume…” Ben said softly, leaning into JJ as Libby made a face.

“Not enough alcohol for this conversation…” She sighed. “You boys want anything?” Libby asked, spying the bar.

They declined, Ben shaking his head, JJ offering a polite ‘no-thanks’

Both men watched her walk away. Ben still watching her as JJ turned and gave him a face that Ben was trying to ignore out of the corner of his eye.

“I know you’re giving me that look…” Ben countered.

“..That’s because you deserve it…” JJ offered, not ceasing with the face.

“JJ….”

“Ben you are practically on all fours drooling after that woman, and you have been for what? 15 years.”

“16 years…” Ben corrected.

“Well, thankyou for helping me to prove my point…” JJ cut in.

“Look, she had a rough breakup recently, Trust me, we both know how we feel, but things have to progress slowly…”

“For who’s sake?” JJ smiled. “Hers? Or for the sake of your conscience?”

“For the sake of a really nasty break up…”

“Which, I hear, is applicable to yourself too. Now that Rachel and that Italian prick are married.” He urged.

Ben forgot that Libby replied to JJ’s text in the aftermath of the break up.

“We’re recovering…. But as soon as we do… who knows, we’ll have to see what pans out from there…” Ben said indifferently, watching as she leant over the bar, fantastic ass up in the air under the black pencil skirt.

“Excuse me, Kudjo, down boy. You’re dribbling on my shoe..” JJ spoke.

“Mind, this is progress, every other time I’ve asked you about her, you’ve either very awkwardly changed the subject, or said the old ‘just friends’ excuse…” JJ said, placing his empty glass down on the table they were stood next too.

“Anyway. Stop forcing confessions out of me, and if you’re going to do that, atleast have the decency to buy me a drink first…” Ben nudged his friend in the shoulder.

“Ah you’re right, how cheap of me…”

JJ concluded, before they heard a loud gong sounding, stating that there would be light starters before lawn games would commence, and then there would be two hours break whilst everyone prepared for dinner. Benedict really hoped Libby didnt have a nice gown for dinner too, otherwise he might perish on the spot….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(By the way, this is kind of who Libby resembles. red hair, blue eyes, curves)


	6. Ex's, Dry Spell's and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwelcome face makes an appearance, and Libby breaches a confession to Ben because of it....

 

 

As the day shifted into night, and after Libby whooped JJ, Tom and Ben’s asses at croquet and pall mall, she had been dragged off to change – again – into the gown for the rehearsal dinner. Which was to be held in the large marquee in the large garden, luckily, it was a warm dry night, and Sophie had promised that many more celebs would be here tonight for the dinner. Before the big day and the wedding tomorrow morning at noon. Everyone was happy and busy mingling around the tent, milling around with drinks, seeing the many extravagent dresses and the posh tuxes that were paraded around on many famous faces as they enjoyed the garden party, the tent was a huge white cloth affair with draped ceilings and chandeliers, aswell as sparkling fairy lights, and candles in lanterns placed everywhere, all around the tables and chairs, which were all decorated in golden ribbons and candles and huge expensive centrepieces. It looked wonderful.

Benedict and Tom were stood in the cooling evening air, looking back out over the house, Talking to Tom, JJ, and another Tom (Hardy) as Sophies fiancee was a PR pro, so knew most of the celbrities that were gracing this wedding. Already walking around, Ben had seen Kate Winslet, Jude Law, Hayley Atwell and James McAvoy. He had already caught up with Michael Fassbender, and Mark Gatiss, and he had a brief wave at Helen Mirren. And every single person who had met Libby before, had asked him where the ‘wonderful girl’ was, Kate – who was fairly close to Libby already – had winked and nudged him and enquired into where his girl was. To which he gave the same exasperated sigh as he always did, stating he didn’t know, but that she would turn up eventually. Kate gave him a look before she slunk off to mingle. Ben smiled, he was getting a lot of those looks tonight. Especially reguarding Libby.

“Ben? Wheres that Best Friend of your’s, haven’t seen Libs in an age…” Tom (Hardy) asked when he got back to the little group of them stood close by the decking leading up to the marquee.

Ben shot him a look.

“If one more person asks me that this evening, I sware to god…” He chuckled. JJ laughed, and Other Tom (Hiddleston) gave a wry smile.

“Sophie’s down here, so Libby must not be far behind…” Tom explained with thought out logic.

“What are the chances you reckon she tried to sneak on her docs under the dress?” JJ laughed.

“Knowing Libby, Oh so very likely…” Benedict smiled. Behind them a song was starting up through the speakers while the band were on a break, after having played all afternoon. It was a song that Libby knew, Ben thought, in that Gatsby film by that Del Ray woman, ‘Young and Beautiful.’ It was a nice mopey smoky yet sizzling voice Ben thought.

“ _Hot summer nights, mid july, when you and I were forever wild, crazy days, city lights, the way you’d play with me like a child…._ ” Moped the voice in the background.

That was before JJ tapped Tom (Hiddleston) on the arm, and Tom then nudged the other Tom (Hardy) in the ribs, angling his head down to the small manicured garden that you had to walk past to get to the tent, where there saw a familiar redhead, the sight of whom made their mouths drop in awe. She was surrounded by all the little kids in their bridesmiads dresses and the paige boys in their posh shirts and waistcoats. All other three men had seen her, and they couldn’t wait for Ben to see her too, but he had his head bowed and was idly examining his shoes.

“Nudge him.” JJ mouthed to Hiddleston.

“Ben…” Hardy caught his friends back. And Ben turned to look at him. He then inclined his head down the Garden path, and Ben turned following his friends gaze, and he saw her.

The champagne glass nearly slipped from his hand.

 

He didn’t see Libby anymore, suddenly, he saw a goddess. And somewhere in the back of his head, a little voice of reason told him he was being far too melodramatic comparing her to that, but then she smiled, and he didn’t care. Laughing along with the little girl she was holding to her hip, whilst another dragged her along by the hand, the two paige boys flanking by her legs, holding onto her hips as she laughed.

 _“Will you still love me, when I’m no longer young, and beautiful…”_ carried on in the background of chatter.

Libby was slowly being walked closer by the group of small kids, Who were gaggling and laughing around her, shouting ‘again’ and forcing her to make a funny face which they all would explode into laughter at, as she mimicked looney tune voices, road runner, then a stuttering porky pig. They were howling with laughter by the time she finished. Begging her for more, as she was led closer, and Ben still couldn’t force his eyes off her, his mouth had gaped long ago and JJ, Tom and Tom were looking at her with the same shocked interest too.

Because she looked stunning. Her red hair was left much the same as earlier, fluffy and tousled, except it was pulled up now, into a messily done gathered bun at the back of her head, pinned there with small silver hair clips that shone in the candlelight and the sun as she turned her head to the side and smiled and laughed along with the kids. As her laugh smiled and stretched her mouth, she was wearing a deeper shade of red to the one she had on earlier, a dark vampy shade of crimson, and her cheeks were dusted with blusher, and her eyes were spiked with feline sharp eyeliner, and dusky gold eyeshadow accenting the blue of her eyes, Her lashes were long and coated in mascara, hanging down from her ears were small black crystal teardrop earrings that jiggled when she moved her head. But it was the dress that really made her looks truly sizzle. It was, essentially, quite a plain cut, with a scooping low neckline so the tops of her breasts were bared and pushed up slightly but modestly by the bodice of the gown, which was fitted all the way down to her hips, where it layered off into a long train of black chiffon down her – really long legs bared by the slit down her right leg, of which were made look taller by the strappy thick peep toe suede heels that were looped around her ankles and showed off her crimson coloured manicured toenails. As she moved to crouch and stand the little girl she was hugging on her hip down, crouching in front of her and helping smooth out the lilac bow on the front of her dress. The girl then threw her hands around Libby’s neck and hugged her close, before tottering off to run around with her friends. Libby laughed and waved as she ran off, Before straightening herself from the crouching position back on her heels on the grass, and standing to her full height, smoothing the creases away down her thighs. Before she walked confidently towards the group of four that were now gawping at her.

She paused and wrinkled her brow, turning back and looking behind her, and then back around.

“You four look like you’ve seen a ghost…” She clarified smiling, as they shuffled uncomfortably and shut their gaping mouths, - Ben didn’t.

Tom stepped forwards and handed her a glass of wine.

“You look lovely darling…” Tom began, looping an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Ravishing…” he smiled. Libby blushed in modesty. Thanking him.

Libby walked up to Tom (Hardy) and slid her arms around him in a friendly greeting hug.

“Hey, haven’t seen you in an age…” She smiled, patting him on the back. “Hows Charlotte doing?” she asked in a friendly manner.

“She’s just fine, She’s in paris this week, otherwise she would have come with me. But, I told her it’s risky leaving me alone, undefended at a wedding like this if the women are all as pretty as you.” He winked in friendliness.

Libby rolled her eyes, “Oh you Thespians..” She joked.

Ben still hadn’t taken his eyes off her, so much so that Libby prodded him in the side.

“What’s up with you, Batch?” She chuckled, seeing him tune in, finally.

“You, you look, you. Stunning.” He finished, pointing with his glass and stuttering.

She gave a terse laugh. But JJ, and the two Tom’s knew otherwise as to why he was so speechless. Subsequently, the three shared a look, and all made their excuses to shuffle away from the two to leave them alone for a bit before dinner.

“Oh, is that Colin Firth? Must go say hi… excuse me…”

“Just gonna nip to the loo. Back in a sec.”

“I need another drink, need anything?”

Libby watched as all three of them disepersed quickly, scattering in different directions. She wasn’t dumb, she knew what they were doing. She turned to Ben who gave her a warm smile in return.

“Well, they did atleast attempt being subtle….”

He smiled, pressing one hand to her waist and standing close as he guided Libby across the lawn for a walk to a more secluded spot. Beofre they left she stood her glass down on a table to return to it later, she had a feeling she’d need two hands in a moment… He took that opportunity to look at the bak cut of her dress, liking what he found. It was utterly backless.

“May I also be the umpteeth person to tell you how remarkable you look tonight.” He purred quietly, nuzzling into her ear as they reeached a shady dark spot underneath a large oak tree.

“You most certainly may..”

She drawled, smiling, dark red lips stretching out and pulling aside so her pearly white teeth were shown as she smiled. Ben leaned into her, hand going to her waist before he nearly slammed her backwards into the tree and kissed her, hard. Uncaring if he smudged her lipstick, he just wanted _to show_ her how wonderful he thought she looked.

Libby gasped, her body arching against his, Arms bracketing his neck and fingers latching into his hair, tugging him closer so he could give her some more of those lips and that kiss that took her breath away. And made her go limp and thoughtless. His hands went straight to her hips, pushing her with minimal force only for a second before his palms slid north, slowly up over her barely existant rounded tummy, and then up the insides of her wrists. She tingle under his touch. Every nerve ending flashing with awareness of what this man could do to her. And all the skilfull ways in which he could do it.

When he broke away, only for a second, the corner of his lips tipping away over her own, and tracking up over her cheek, her lips parted in ectsasy and inhaled deep panting breaths.

“I Like how you show me your undying apreciation for my clothes…” She spoke softly. He did nothing but smile against her skin, and hold her close to hug her. Just so she could feel his hearbeat loud in his chest, and so he could feel hers delicately flutter under her skin.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interupted by that infuriatingly loud gong going again to signal Dinner was about to commence.

“Come on.” She cupped her hand to the side of his face, he found himself nearly leaning into the touch like a pet vying for attention.

“Let’s go eat, drink and see where that leaves us?” She smiled.

Ben frowned, letting her slide away as she tugged his hand behind her, slinking away in those sexy heels and that alluringingly open backed dress. “See where that leaves us in terms of what?” he asked softly, with a cheeky smile.

“Well. If this night ends with both of us in our respective separate beds, then I think that it’s safe to say one of us would be in the wrong place…” She smiled softly. With Love in her blue eyes.

Ben tipped his smile wider for a second. “I thought you had a three date rule… strictly..” He asked, leaning closer to inch his hand around her waist. Looking slightly dumbfounded.

“I think this one occasion warrants for me to loosen my rules. If you’ll have me…” She looked up to him with eyes that were tipping on the edge of being considered sleazy and presumptious in terms of what she was insinuating.

Ben cupped his hand to the side of her face, stroking her skin with soft love and caring.

“I’d have you in a heartbeat Libs.” He insisted. Purring his words with tenderness. She bit her lip and he tried so hard to not follow the movement with his tongue.

They smiled widely, before walking in to dinner. Together. Hands twined.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Perhaps they were oblivious, or perhaps maybe just in each others company and the assistance of alcohol, they simply weren’t aware of the fact that more than a few pairs of eyes were focused on them both as they ate and laughed their way through dinner. Elbows were prodded into ribs, and heads were tilted towards the young couple with knowing smiles as Ben’s hand would seek hers under the table and curl his fingers through her own, or when she would prod him in the side and splutter into laughter next to him. Both of them smiled and laughed, and Tom did too, aswell as many other’s sat at their tables. To onlookers. You couldn’t label them as any more than good friends, but everyone wasn’t as easily fooled, there was something deep beneath the surface there. Simmering away, unseen by many. But as Libby would smile and part her lips, those wonderful white teeth showing through her dark red full lips as she smiled and told a ridiculous joke, which made everyone at the table ricochet into laughter at her words. After which Ben would chime in, and more laughter would follow. They certainly did look charming together, both with stunning blue eyes that bore intently into you, listening unfailingly if you spoke to either one of them. They had that air about them of completely being so wholly likeable, and pleasant to be with. They were nearly the most enchanting couple in the room – save for the bride and groom.

Libby finished laughing at another of Ben’s stupid jokes, as the nice middle aged people, Brian and Eva, opposite them swept onto the floor for a dance at Brian’s inistance. Ben had finished chuckling next to her, Tom (Hiddleston) had been the first one on the dancefloor, shaking his nice ass to Wild Cherry’s, ‘Play that funky music.’ And JJ seemed engrossed in talking to a a small group of people near the bar, whether or not Libby suspected it was a coincidence yet, could be due to the three glasses of wine she had drunk. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and leaned forwards to toy with her wine glass on the table, as she felt Ben shuffle up to her side, fingertips dancing down her forearm. She turned to the side and smiled at him.

“You keep doing that, people will assume things…” she warned with a drunken smile.

“They can assume all they like.” He smiled back in a carefree way.

She smiled widely at him.

“They’ll assume dangerously correct things that we are trying to hide…” She pressed further, as his thigh touched the side of hers under the table.

“Well. Maybe they can mind their own buisness, Because, I, am doing nothing wrong but trying to seduce this sexy woman sat next to me…” Ben smiled, the fingers of his other hand brushing a feather light touch to her thigh.

As a slower song boomed over the background, It was one Libby knew quite well, It was ‘Ghetto Love’ by Macy Gray. She bit her lips and stood, swaying around to hold her hand out to Ben from the side of his chair. Eyes sparkling.

“What’s say we move the seduction to the dancefloor, Batch?” She asked alluringly. He smile and stood, not going to pass up an opportunity to hold her close for a few minutes.

He grasped her hand and she tugged him up, swooping him along with her, until they came to a stop, and her hands went to his shoulders, and his to her waist. His fingers toyed dangerously with the idea of spreading out and sliding down to her bum. That was before an inebriated Mark gattis danced past, dancing awfully.

“Watch where those hands are headed, Mr Cumberbatch…” He smiled sternly, Ben just winked down at Libby as Mark danced off and they both laughed.

“I don’t think we can easily ignore the fact that all eyes in the room are focused on you right now..” Libby smiled, looking up at Ben.

“First of all, those eyes aren’t all on me, they’re on _you_.” Ben assured her. “Because you look like every man’s wet dream dolled up in a sinfully delicious black dress, in manner of lethally sexy bond girl.” Ben winked.

“… And secondly, those eyes all belong to people who are wondering why on earth you are here and dancing with me, when much more handsome actor’s are circulating the room right now, and you’ve chosen me. And now every one of them is wondering why I’m not kissing you madly, like they all would if you were in their arms…” Ben spoke softly, twirling her around with ease.

She was looking at him in mute wonder, eyes gleaming.

“You’re joking…” she hinted, narrowing her eyes and looking suspisously at him.

“No. I’m not.” He finished.

She really didn’t know what to say, except for the words that had been resting on her tongue all evening. She had intended to tell him later on anyway.

“Listen, Ben, there’s something I need to-“

They were interupted as JJ came over and tapped Libby slyly on the shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry to interupt, But, Um, Libs I went back to reception a minute ago, and apparantly someones kicking up a fuss up there to see you…” He said, with a grave face.

Libby frowned, and gave Ben’s shoulder a firm squeeze before she thanked JJ and moved off across the dark lawn back over to the house, the pathway lit by lanterns. Ben pined after her, watching her dissapear away from him.

JJ walked with him as he watched after her, His face was unreadable as he racked his brains.

“Did you see who was asking after her?” Ben asked solemnly, seeing her dissapear into the house from all the way across the lawn.

“Yeah…” JJ said nodding. “Tall guy, dark hair, blue eyes I think. He seemed pretty shaken up in wanting to talk to her…” He said, unaware.

Ben’s blood boiled over. And his jaw clenched.

“Find Tom for me, and tell him what you just told me…” Ben growled.

JJ frowned before the man stalked off across the lawn back towards the house. Stormclouds gathering in his blue eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Libby couldn’t move. And she was pretty sure she had waved goodbye to breathing a good long few moments ago. Her crimson lips gaped and her voice could only throw out a sparse few words as she stood there, unmoving, and not breathing.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she breathed with difficulty.

Jasper heaved a sigh of relief and walked closer to her, “I had to see you…”

Libby retreated as he advanced. “Why?”

Jasper looked at her with pleading icy blue eyes that looked wet and, no, that couldn’t be, sorrow? His face pulled into a expression of passable and partial pain. He was dressed in rumpled clothes. Ironically, a green shirt and black jeans with tan shoes. There were dark bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept, and he looked desperate.

“Because I missed you, Libs.” He sighed, Libby was hallucinating, there was no way his eyes could look teary and weepy.

“Jasper…” she spoke on a breath that sounded pained, her eyes closed as she shook her head slowly.

“Come on, please just-“ He reached out a hand to try and touch her arm, before his eyes swept down her and took in what she was wearing. “you look so lovely…” He whispered sadly.

“How did you know where I was? And I don’t believe you really came all this way just to pay me a compliment…” She snapped softly.

Jasper just looked at her, weepy blue eyes boring into hers.

“I, when I went back to get my stuff from your place, I saw it marked on your calendar, then I rang here and asked whether or not you were attending…. And next thing I know, I’m on a train down here to see you and catching a £230 cab fare to here to find you…” He spoke sadly.

“Well, I’ll reimburse you the funds. Now please, catch another train right back again….” she said tersely, turning away from him to walk off when his hand caught her waist.

“Please, would you just listen to me…” He demanded, spinning her around so she was facing him in his arms.

“I miss you. I miss you like mad, this past week I have been sat, in my flat….” He began.

“Waiting for your next leggy blond shag to walk through the door…” She finished with little patience. His arms squeezed her tighter in desperation to make her listen.

“I’ve been sat there, just staring at your old t-shirt of yours and hating myself for doing what I did to you.” He spoke solemnly.

Libby frowned. Shrugging his hands from her hips, stepping out of his hold.

“ _SO_ you should. Jasper. You damn near killed me that night, do you know how much it hurt me? And even now, it still hurts. Stood here talking to you it, really hurts. Because I know that you made a conscious decision to really hurt me like that, and I can never forgive you for that!” she cried loudly.

It was Jasper’s turn to frown and shake his head.

“Then it’s the most foolish mistake I’ve ever made! I don’t like how things are, I hate them, I hate that you get to go to him and concile yourself… and I still look like the bad guy!”

“That’s because you are! Tell me, If I shagged another man in your bed would you be stood here and listening to me If I came begging for clemency? Jasper, you can’t change what happened, because, Honey, that’s the way things are, and you can’t change that, no matter how hard you try.”

“Just give us anther shot, Libby, I love you. I was such an idiot I never meant-“ He started

“So help me, If the next words out of your mouth, Jasper, are ‘I never meant to hurt you’ then I am not responsible for any harm I may cause you.” She seethed

“You need to leave, now, If Tom or Ben see’s you, they’ll kill you.” She warned.

“I couldn’t care less about them, right now. Libby.” He insisted.

“I really need to just talk to you, I never wanted this!”

“Jasper, you cheated on me.”

His face remained stiff with remembrance.

“You broke the trust I had in you. And I could never forgive you after that…”

“Please, give me a chance.” He pleaded

“I don’t want to give you a chance! You alone, had me, and you alone, lost me.” She finished sharply.

“I don’t like the way things are.” He growled.

“You can’t change that, sorry, but deal with it, that’s the way things are!!” she screamed.

“I never meant to throw you away, Libby I still love you…”

“No! Jasper! You don’t destroy the people you love!”

Libby shouted, crying with anger as she turned to walk briskly away, that was before he caught up to her again. catching her in his arms.

“Jasper, drop it-fffmmpp”

Her words were halted in her mouth as he kissed her hard, his arms stealing around her back and her hips as he held her close and robbed her of breath as she squirmed against him. Tears springing down her cheeks as he crushed her tight to his chest painfully.

Then he let go. – but as Libby saw him then sprawled on the lawn with blood dripping from his mouth and the smacking sound of fist on flesh ringing in her ears, she turned and saw it wasn’t just her and Jasper witnessing the kiss.

It was Benedict, both Tom’s and JJ.

Libby protested, placing a small hand on Ben’s chest which was brushed away As he stalked past to heave Jasper up off the ground by the collar.

“There’s nothing to stop me this time from beating your head in, so why don’t you just leave instead…” Ben growled ferally.

“Tom..” Libby tried reasoning with her other best friend, who was less of a hothead, and usually more reliable in terms of his temper, But she found he looked wild and lethal too, matter of fact, so did JJ.

“I take it this is the asshole who dumped and cheated on you…” JJ growled, flanking Ben, who still had a hold on Jasper as Tom (Hiddles) did the other side, ganing up around a wounded Jasper.

“Wait, he cheated on you Libs?” Hardy then bristled, pointing at the shabby bleeding excuse for a man.

“Oh Jesus Christ…” Libby exclaimed in a whisper, dropping her head into her hands. The other Tom now joined in the mob who were surrounding her ex.

“Now that’s a pretty bad move to make considering she has four men looking after her…” Hardy snarled to Jasper, who was stood now in front of them all, having shrugged off Ben’s hand.

“Oh please, more to join the warning committee. Or is it the line to whose turn it is to sleep with her next? I know at least two of you have shagged her..” Jasper growled lowly in a hot voice, looking pointedly at Hiddleston and JJ.

“Is now really the appropriate time to remind us all of that?” Libby asked, sensing the hostility levels rising.

“I’ll make this easy. Get out of here Jasper before I tear your snivelling spine out.” Ben warned.

“Again with the threats, just because you haven’t got the guts to tell her you want to fuck her.” Jasper smiled dryly, blood dripping down his chin.

Hardy and Hiddleston had to brace Ben back as he advanced to hit Jasper again. Ben snarled and glared daggers at Libby’s ex.

Jasper smiled cockily as he stood there with a bleeding lip.

“Libby and I were having a private chat, I’d prefer it if you all left us to it.” Jasper boomed snidely.

“If the lady insists…” JJ growled, turning back to Libby who shook her head.

“Goodbye Jasper.” She blinked stonily.

His face fell and the smirk disappeared.

“She said no.” JJ finalised. Staying still for a moment, before swinging his arm back and punching Jasper across the jaw _very_ very hard. Libby’s stomach rolled as she heard something crunch.

“Fuck.” JJ hissed, clutching his knuckles. Panting.

Jasper moaned, led on the floor clutching his jaw and groaning.

“I hate you, you bastard…” Ben smiled to JJ, jealous that his friend got a punch and he didn’t get another.

“I was before you in the queue…” JJ mocked to the crumpled form of Jasper on the ground.

“Well, I beat all of you in regards to that queue..” Hiddleston smirked as they began to walk away.

“I have a wife, I’m not joining that queue, I’ll happily be in the honorary defence crew though…”

Hardy insisted, smiling and clapping JJ on the back, turning as him and JJ and the other Tom walked away. Ben and Libby left looking at one another before they walked off, leaving Jasper where he was.

“Not him, Libby. Anyone but him..” Jasper called after her.

Ben paused, and looked at her, jaw clenched.

“Permission to rip off his head…” He asked in a low voice.

“Not Granted…” Libby smiled. “Inside.” She ushered, placing a hand on Ben’s back and manoeuvring him inside, as she looked at Jasper who stood and surveyed her for a moment, before she looked at him stonily and walked away.

They walked back across the polished foyer, her heels clacking as she took his bruised knuckles and gave them a kiss, he watched her with kind eyes and a smile.

“Come on honorary virtue defender, let’s see if we can’t get you some ice for that hand…” She smiled.

He linked an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temples as they walked arm in arm back across the lawn to the tent, re-joining the party and leaving the past behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next bit leads up to the smut,

author’s promise….. x

 


	7. Tantricity, Sex and Longing... (SMUT HERE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut, oh, here be the smut....

There was little doubt that the evening had definitely died down now, that inescapable low thrum of activity that now buzzed in the room could not – try as it might – be mistaken for anything else other than the winding down aftermath of a prty. The music had long since slowed to soft swaying jazz songs, the moodlighting was up now and the hard working catering staff were busying themselves clearing away glasses and cutlery from the tables on the far side of the room, one going as far as to even idly sweeping up some crumbs off the floor. There were still two patrons slumped over the bar, and two were just leaving the dancefloor, heading back for their room as they held each other up. Libby weaved her way back over to Benedict, with a pack of fresh ice for his bruised hand, shuffling her dress out of the way as she sat down, and pressed the cool new linen napkin filled with ice to ben’s sore hand. The slow thrum of night and day by Frank Sinatra swirled around the candlelit room, which was dim but dazzling in the dark and the romantic light of candles and darkened twinkling fairylights and chandeliers. He smiled, hissing as his skin came into contact with the cool cloth and Libby winced, rolling it around his hand gently to alleiviate the cold.

“Thankyou for doing that for me by the way..I didn’t thank you earlier. What between all the dancing and drinking, I didn’t get a chance.” She smiled softly, thumb brushing over his tender knuckle with such softness as he leant looking at her with one elbow on the tabletop. Just smiling softly like a lovesick fool up at her.

“I don’t need to be thanked. And I think he was in for a slap from you when he stopped…. _kissing_ you.” He bristled, angry at the memory of his lips being on hers.

“Well, _that’s_ true.” She admitted, smiling as her eyes were glued to his hand, before springing up to his own eyes.

“I also slapped him on the night I found him cheating on me…” Libby admitted.

“This kitten has claws….” Ben purred. Libby smiled in self pride.

“I’ll thank JJ in the morning…” She insisted. She had also fetched him some ice earlier. It was for her cause that the men had blue bruised knuckles now, after all. It was the least she could do.

“Mnn, Plus I think he got rather friendly with that Bridesmaid…” Ben raised a brow, seeing Libby smile.

“Well, he is irresistable.” She admitted, Ben shot her a terse look.

“You’re kidding.” He growled, she smiled wider.

“Which one did he go off with again?” Libby asked with a frown, shifting the ice pack on his hand.

“The blonde one.”

“The one with frizzy blonde hair?”

“No it was straight I think..”

“But there were two with curly blonde hair, which one was it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tweedledumb or Tweedledumber?” Libby smiled. Ben snorted.

“Possibly both..” Ben purred suggestively. Libby raised a brow, smirking.

“Ouf! That sounds like a lot of work…” She admitted.

Ben laughed. “Trust you to say that…” He chuckled.

“What? Speaking my thought’s…” She smiled.

“Well, you are very good at that…” Ben gave to her.

She smiled proudly.

“Earlier, Ben, there was, something I wanted to say to you… before JJ came and told me about Jasper…” She started, looking quiet and solemn all of a sudden.

Ben leaned forwards, corvering her hand with his unbruised one. “Yes…” He urged softly after she was quiet for a moment.

“Now, I’m only saying this so you’re caught up, I don’t expect anything or any action from you on this, but, you have a right to know…” She began.

Ben looked at her with sincerity, content to let her know he wasn’t going anywhere.

“I, oh god this is embarassing…” She let her head fall down.

Ben tilted her chin up with his fingers., leaning slightly closer to her.

“You can tell me.” He cooed softly.

Her mouth went into a stoic line for a moment. Before she spoke, abruptly but clearly.

“I haven’t been _with_ , a guy for nearly eight months…” she said ashamedly.

“..And I’m only telling you this for the sake of knowing, I don’t know if it puts you off or…”

She stopped her words as Ben’s fingers pressed against her lips.

“Not another word.” He instructed softly.

“By, the subtle use of _with_ , I assume you mean sex…” He asked.

She nodded.

“You haven’t had sex in eight months?” He asked. Again. She nodded.

 

His mouth gaped.

 

Libby blushed a little, embarassed by the confession and stirred to know how incredible he seemed to find the answer of her not getting any for so long. His eyebrows did something impresive nearly up to his hairline, and Libby wanted to gently snap his mouth shut.

“It was a decision made partly by choice, partly by happenstance…”

She said in a small voice after he continued to gape for another long moment. Her expression kept neutral. She feared she had ruined the settled buble of love that had surrounded them not moments ago.

Ben stuttered, blinking at her incredulously, she was sure that some string of speech had been intended by his brain to come out of his mouth, but it came out more as an unintelligable train of whispers. Before she found that both his hands took hold of hers and clutched them tightly where they rested on her knees. She looked up into his eyes and found that his struggle was shown dancing in his blue pupils too.

“I don’t mean to sound like a presumptuous twat, but, My darling, _How?_ ” He purred with love. Getting words out at last.

Libby nearly chuckled. Resting her head on her elbow against the table as his other gripped her hand on her knee, leaning forwards to look intently at her.

“Jasper never took any interest, and, It took the wind out of my sails a bit. I was worried that he didn’t find me sexy enough, after a while he just seemed to get bored. Our sex life started to fizzle out, I tried everything. I brought lingerie, I tried loosing weight to see if he would like me if I was a bit slimmer…”

It would have been hard not to miss how Ben’s eyes blazed at her with fury. Both at her for believing that, and at Jasper for making her do that for him.

“… But nothing seemed to do it. I just had to face up to the fact that he didn’t find me alluring and that sex wouldn’t be a vital component of our relationship. I’m, not really surprised he sought sex out elsewhere, I was far too deep in my own little pit of un-sexy shame.” Libby explained softly.

“I would never want you to change one thing. I love you the just way you are, you know that…” Ben insisted. Sounding slightly angered.

“I know..” She chuckled. Squeezing his hand.

“I can’t believe him. I bet he wakes up every day kicking himself that he didn’t try harder to keep you.” Ben uttered quietly. Shaking his head in disbelief.

“So that’s why you didn’t have sex in so long? Because Jasper was frankly, a blind idiot who couldn’t see what he had, and because you didn’t feel sexy enough?” Ben asked, needing clarity.

Libby nodded, before she stopped.

“Well. There is actually _one_ more reason…” She said softly. Biting her lips.

“Which is?” Ben murmered. They’d come this far in the discussion, there was no need for her to be shy now.

“I know this is bound to make me sound like some sappy idiot. But it’s the truth…” She pressed.

“The other reason is, that I’m waiting to, truly, be made love too.” She spoke soundly.

The words rang in Ben’s ears like a mallet striking a bell.

Somehow, his brain finally located his voice again, and he croaked out a few raspy words of enquiry.

“Tell me…” He ordered, heat evident sizzling low in his eyes and his whisper, beginning to flare in his small smile. To Libby’s eyes he looked truly intoxicated by this.

“Well, Don’t get me wrong, I have no issues with sex. I believe when two people fancy each other a fair bit and have all those crazy mushy lovey dovey type emotions running around randily in your bloodstream, then, sex can be fun and flirty, and pleasurable and good. It’s a human indulgence, in that case, it’s not a mucky sinful act unless you make it that way, sex should be enjoyed. And far be it for me to complain, I’ve been very lucky in the past to have a few really attentive guys who, sex with was so easy and good fun, and made you feel exactly that. Sexy. Sexy and wanted. But then again, I’ve also been with my share of men who just don’t put out. Some men get into relationships with me after a few dates, and that all that randy excitement would just be tossed out the window. They then wanted no strings, hassle free sex. Like they could just sit there and have it all owed to them, like porn. Like I owe them all of the pleasure in the encounter. And even the slightest bot of reciprocation is the most incoceivable horrible thing in the world. And, also, oral sex. I’m all ok for the odd blow job every now and then, but, every night, shoving my head down there and expecting me to give the goods just like that, it stops being pleasurable then, it just becomes an insulting chore. Like maybe even the slightest bit of foreplay for my benefit is absolutely off the cards…”

She could hear herself rambling, and she knew for both his and her sake she should reign it in, but now she had got herself all nice and lathered up, and now it was pouring, draining, spilling out of her with a vengeance. And if that put him off at this point, well, then it was no more of a loss for her that what she had already given up.

“I’ve had enough of men who treat foreplay like it is the single most _worst_ thing in the world, They think it’s appalling that I might need a few good long minutes of kissing, touching, gridning or being felt up or felt down, before we launch into sex. I just want, to be held for a minute or two, for idle little touches like, trailing his fingers down my naked back slowly, or taking the time to slowly map out how I like to be touched, being kissed on the neck and driven mad with the way someone softly strokes over my breasts, or delicately flickering his fingers over the insides of my thighs… I want someone who knows damn well how to work me, and drive me to the point of teasing madness in my own skin, until I want to burst out of it. I want hot breath on the back of my neck as his hands wander everywhere, and I want my thighs and my ass squeezed and loved and adored by big groping male hands. I want a disgustingly filthy play by play of what he’s going to do to me, and how hard he promises he’ll make me come at the end of it all. I want dirty things about how nice I feel to echo in my ear as my clothes are ripped off me slowly. And he would brush his tongue slowly across my nipples until I’m begging for him to stop, and teasing me to the brink of screaming out to be taken, and I know how, pompous, and, and….. pretentious that all of this must sound. But, I just want to love, and be loved by and with a man who isn’t arrogant enough to deny me sexual pleasure on the grounds of selfishness, and who’ll just, love me, for me. Not for a me all trussed up in frilly uncomfortable lingerie. Or a version of me who had to slim down to please the man in her life, just to be noticed and sexed up. But for me. All redheaded, 53 kilos of thick thighed, too curvy bodied, wide hips, big breasted round tummied five foot nine inches of me!”

She breathed, barely even pausing for breath. She inhaled, cleansing deep, realising that at some point in her rant she had looked down and closed her eyes, But now she looked back up to Benedict, and the look she found on his face physically made her gasp.

He looked angry. Tender, lovely, heart stoppingly _lovely_ , but angry. And all on her behalf. It could possibly be one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. His blue eyes were blazing like pools of boiling blue water, and Libby had never before seen such love in one persons eyes. Before she could speak, he had leaned close to her in a flash and was thumbing away the frustrated tear that had tracked down over her cheekbone, his thumbs fluttering just under her eyes. Carrying away the sadness with a flick of the pads of his fingers. Before she can properly savour the beauty of him, his lips were all over her, by her neck in a gust of hot breath, sliding teasingly up over her jaw and slipping and sliding hotly onto her own lips. Soft little smacks of his kissing lips hitting her skin over and over again.

“I want to dance with you.” He hushed hotly.

“What?” She gushed, her cheeks warm and with the lingering sensations and sensuality of that kiss catching her off guard. Luckily, as she scanned around, there was no one but waiters and people who they didn’t know to catch them at it.

“Dance with me, come on..” He exclaimed, smiling lustily as he leapt up and tugged her with him. “You love Nina Simone…” He purred, rushing her onto the dancefloor behind him. There was something about him now, a sudden burst of energy that had him all, scattered and… heated. His blue eyes were blazing with lust, and his voice was purring and growling alluringly at her.

As her legs tottered into movement, focusing on balancing her body on her heels again. Being stumbled forwards unable to stride her legs quite as quickly as him in her dress. He dragged his eyes low over her body as her leg poked out from underneath the folds of black satin and the chiffon train billowing behind her, watching her exposed skin with hunger. Her ears began to tune in to something other than her blood thrumming past her ears again, and she could hear one of her favourite songs, ‘I Put A Spell On You’ by Nina Simone, the bass notes thumping across the floor as the orchestra and piano tinkled away.

Ben pulled her to a stop, exactly like they were paired together earlier to dance. Except this time it felt far more intimate, due to because of what she had confessed and the fact that no one was around to watch over their shoulders, and also because he was now holding her and looking at her as if she were the only woman to inhabit the earth. And all the while, Nina warbled beautifully along in the background as they swayed along with her soulful purr. Ben’s hand that didn’t rest on her waist, pulling her close, was cupped to the side of her neck. Brushing over stray curls of her red hair that hung down.

“Libby, I know it must have taken a lot for you to admit what you just told me, and I just want to let you know how I feel about it.”

“I said too much, I know I did..” She winced. Shaking her head. Ben shut her up with a smile.

“No.” He purred, his eyes shining with desire as he smiled lustily down at her.

“I want to be with you tonight. And I don’t care if it’s just snogging for half an hour on my bed, before I walk you back to your room. I want. You. All of you. And I want to be the one to love you to make up for all the things those guys didn’t give to you. And, I think I have 16 years worth of lost time to make up for. I want you tonight, Libs.”

Libby found his lips were suddenly tilted very close to her own, and his hot breath was furnacing over her cheeks.

“You know, once we do this. There’s no going back…” Libby whispered in a small smiled warning.

“I don’t want to go back. I want you in my bed, with me, preferably with no clothes on.” Ben purred, smirking. Still leant close to her.

“Once you see me naked, I have no choice but to either date you or kill you.” She joked, still smiling and whispering against his lips. He chuckled.

“I’ll take the dating please…” He murmered.

“On your head be it.” She smirked.

“I’ve waited sixteen years to do this to you. The threat of seeing your naked body is only spurring me on…believe me” He purred, dragging her even close so she could feel every hard plane of his body, and so he could feel every soft rounded curve of hers. Especially so she could feel how hard her was at the front of his trousers. Her entire body was tingling with want for this incredibly sexy man in front of her. She wasn’t so sure that if he wasn’t helping holding her up, she would be standing on her buckling weak knees at all.

“Will you? Will you spend tonight with me. You can come, stay for ten minutes then go if you want. You can stay or you can go.” He was silent for a second before his hand squeezed her full rounded hip. “Please _don’t go_ … and _please say yes_.” He purred, Begging her.

She smiled. Widely. Before she answered.

“I’m all yours…” She rasped.

“I can’t say once I kiss you, that I’ll be able to stop…” Ben soothed.

“Oh Ben…” She gasped. “I may not ever want you too.” She confessed.

And that was all it took for him to inch himself forwards and place his lips over hers, and quite correctly as she guessed, he didn’t ever want to stop.

 

All the while in the background, Nina was still soulfully soothing the room with her music.

_“I put a spell on you, cause your mine…..”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Libby slipped into her hotel room first, walking in front of Benedict. And despite them both consensually agreeing to do this, they couldn’t attribute it to anything other than nervousness. Squirmy fluttering feelings that had them both on edge. Ben shut the door behind her, slinking in checking that no one saw him, they could do without all the inapt nudges in the morning asking if either one of them got lucky. When he turned back into the dark room with his back against the door, he saw his Libby illuminated only by the roaring fire having been lit in the room, making it just pleasantly warm on the cool summer night that the humid heat of the day had deserted. And he smiled. As did she.

Ben walked slowly towards her, trying not to look as turned on as he was feeling, which was a lot.

“We’ll go as far as you want too. A pressure free encounter…” Ben reiterated. Sliding his palms down her warm upper arms.

He found that her palm cupped the side of his face. Before she found soft whispered words rushing from her lips.

“I can’t think of any other way to show you how grateful I am for you.” She shook her head, closing her lips softly over his. And that singular touch became a watershed for passionate propriety. Ben’s arm’s slowly drifted up over her, enclosing her in a soft hold as the kiss increased in ferocity and love, soon enough that panted breaths were struggling to make their way from between their respective lips.

Ben cupped her face after a long few minutes, swallowing and looking intently at her. Seeing her lips bruised from his passionate assault on them and her eyes blowing black from desire like he was sure his were too.

“Its you.” He scoffed, in disbelief, crushing her even closer than she already was to him, burying his face in her neck, biting and kissing and breathing her in deep to make sure she was really here. “It’s finally you…” He smiled near her jugular.

Libby groaned and threw her head back, fingers clutching onto his dark tresses in the hope that could alleviate the boiling pressure and heat of her blood. Ben was too busy pecking his way down her neck with smacks of kisses that he didn’t feel her awkwardly contorting to slide off her painful heels, one by one. And tugging the earrings out of her ears, after which she did, Ben took the lobe between his teeth and tugged and suckled on her, making her throw her arms around his shoulders and moan a beautiful smoky sound at the unexpected intrusion of his lips. She felt him moan raggedly in his chest, right into her ear, the sound wracking pleasurably through every nerve, delighting her to no extent.

“I expect to make you make that sound _many_ times tonight…” He purred promisingly. One hand slowly trailing up her back, she became very aware of the heat his skin could ignite and excite her with any place he touched. And as his bare skin was trailing now up the curve of her spine, her breath caught short in her throat. Shanghaied by her body seizing up with pleasure and desire. None of them could ignore how heavy their panting was now.

Tentatively, watching his through lidded eyes, Libby slowly reached out a hand to his rock hard thigh, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. She gently dragged her fingers upwards, inching closer up his leg, his breath stuttered and his muscles leaped but welcomed her touch. Before she found his warm hand enveloping hers.

“I don’t want to just snog you on your bed for half an hour Ben. I want you. All of you. Take me, take me on the floor, or on the sofa, I don’t care. Just have me.” She whispered in between him kissing her ferociously again. Hands trying to tangle in her hair, but having to stop and untangle her red locks from the infuriating pins, that, thankfully were placed fairly loosely, so not much tugging was required on his behalf. He pressed his forehead to hers, fingers wrapping around her now fully freed scented hair, looking down a few inches at her as the now forgone heels had been their source of equilibrium in height. He smiled wonderfully, that amazing smile down at her.

“You’re sure. Once I start, stopping may be a hard thing..” He warned with desire.

“Never. Stop.” She reinforced. Linking her arms around him so all of her fleshy curves were now buried against him, reclining on him in a way that was impossible to ignore. His hands wandered everywhere, purposefully mapping her skin out, sliding down her bottom and groping there for a moment or two, before coming up around her breasts and squeezing them softly in his hands, to which she broke away from his kiss and moaned again.

“Ok, we have a deal. As long as you never stop making _that_ noise…” He smirked, leaning into her so she could feel how definitely ready he was for this. “Now turn around.” He ordered hotly.

She complied, turning her back to him, almost immediately, his hands were everywhere on her back, and then they weren’t, then it was just his hot breath in her ear as one finger stroked slowly down the curvature of her spine, which tingled and thrashed when he did. His fingers wouldn’t leave her, they fluttered and touched and teased her everywhere, the insides of her wrists on sensitive and ticklish skin. Brushing down just past her shoulders before vanishing again, and drawing lines down the back of her neck so softly she could barely feel it. All the while she could feel his lips smile against the scorching heat of his breath against the back of her neck. She couldn’t help how a little hot tear of joy wormed its way down her face, which he caught with a flick of his thumb. He was doing exactly what she’s never had done to her, he was making love to her. Driving her mad in her own skin. The overwhelming sense of it all was nearly to much, nearly choking her.

Then his hands rested on her hips. “You know I’ve dreamt about doing this. For so long, so many times, and so many different ways. And each time I’ve either woken up or snapped myself out of a daydream hard and hot for you, Libby. I don’t have to snap out of it this time, so I want to take it slow. I want to give you everything, because no one deserves to not be loved properly, all those years of you having to give are gone, I promise you that, you just have to learn what it is to receive with me, darling.”

Another tear, also extinguished by his finger. As his hands slid from her hips to her waist. Before they transferred slowly to her back, and gently slid down the back to find the zipper, which when he did, he tugged slowly down. The sound of the zipper adding to the mountain of sexual tension that was building in the room, she felt his breath disappear from her neck, and instead press his lips to just under her shoulder blade, and as she fought for breath, and the strength in her legs to remain standing, she realised he must be kneeling on one knee behind her, kissing every new patch of pale skin that he was peeling off her as he undressed her. One hand slid around to her belly to ground her, which she covered with her own hand as he pulled her back against his lips, so much so she felt his nose push against her skin also. She felt his other hand – his right – toy over the familiar scar on her back, it cut horizontally from under her shoulder blade, ending at the start of her ribs on her right side and stopping short just of her spine. She didn’t like to be reminded of all the pain that led up to getting it all those years ago when she was just a kid. But she never hid It, she wore it proudly, even getting a tattoo near it to show that she wore her scar like a story, which she was proud to tell to the world. She had the word ‘Lucky’ scrawled in a fancy calligraphic font over the scar, along with a couple of Jerry sailor swallows leading up her shoulder blade. Her breath stuttered and restarted in her throat as he felt him kiss along the scar and the tattoo, tracing it with his lips and his tongue, and swirling around it with the pad of his fingers.

“I’ve never told you how sexy I found this? Have I? Even all those years ago when you went to get it done, I had to bite my fist to stop myself from getting aroused just looking at the sexy tattoo, and as for the scar, oh my darling.” He exhaled, smiling against her skin. “It reminds me of what you’ve fought for, which is mind blowingly amazing, and shows how strong you are. And which only serves to make me love you and admire you all the more.” He whispered softly, as he momentarily forgot about undressing her, choosing just to savour her instead. She was forced to clap a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing aloud. This was all so tender and loving and it was nearly killing her how much he loved and worshipped her, and how much she loved him too. Tears spilled over her own hand. He finally finished with her dress, and from behind her, drew it down over her tummy, and her grab able soft and rounded hips and that glorious ass. Hands following the disappearing folds of black satin and chiffon which now pooled at her feet in a useless crumple of fabric. His hands slithered down over her hips, back down over her ass, giving it a cursory squeeze, before paying her thighs the same gentle attention, by way of a subtle groping feel, then sliding down her calves and paying them the same amount of care. She was now left standing in only a pair of, frankly, unflattering stomach holding in black lace pants, one arm over her bare chest to crush her unclad heaving breasts there with one arm, covering them up from his sight. Before she knew it, he had risen to his feet in front of her, stood ushering away her tears with love in his eyes and a look of focus and intent only on her in his blazing blue eyes. Libby loved how he ws focusing his sights on her face and her tears, rather than making a crude and sleazy statement about the size of her tits. – like most other men would. But she was quickly learning tonight that Ben was not like other men.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed, stemming the tears of joy as last through a smile. “You probably weren’t banking on this being a weepy kind of shag.” She joked, wiping the wet tears away, watching him as Benedict watched her, like she was the singularly most fascinating creature on this earth, that was before his large warm hand softly encircled her wrist.

“Will you let me see you? All of you?” He probed gently, a solemn, no hint of rushing for the sake of his desire kind of expression on his face, which, as seen through his trousers was becoming very evident, looking damn near painful, instead, he focused only on her. Gently peeling her hand away very slowly, she took a breath and let him encourage her arm away so it fell free and her chest was bared to him at last. She hated how large and flabby her breasts were, she never made peace with the size of her far too big nipples, and she also loathed how her breasts drooped unattractively with their heavy weight. But one flickering glance of her eyes up to his, showed her That Benedict didn’t see them that way, not at all. He reeled her closer and closer until she stopped against him, fighting the vulnerable urge to cover up again, before he leant down and softly place a kiss upon each one, one near her thundering heartbeat and the other on the opposite side, just atop where her breast started, which made her nipples harden into stiff burgeoning peaks, more so than the points he had already aroused them too. He didn’t grope them, or salivate over them, again, like other men had done.

His eyes locked with hers again. “You’re wonderful.” He spoke quietly. “So _utterly_ wonderful.” He tilted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her, his lips and mouth betraying how turned on he was during all of those tender moments, his kiss was hungry and hot and left her quite without breath once more.

“And now that I’ve shown you how magnificent you are, I want to make you _feel_ it too.” He urged, eyes darkening and her stomach flipping at the sexy insinuation. His fingers ran teasingly across the rim of her unsexy pants.

“That means these need to go…”

He purred with a smirk, nibbling on her lips as he snapped the hem back in place, before gently encouraging them down over her hips and bum, and eventually, they too joined the useless pool of fabric, much like her dress that was littered on the carpet behind them.

“I want to see you in nothing but skin.” He encouraged gently, but still no less sexily.

She bit her lip shyly and gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes. Watching for his next move, as he moved her hands to his chest so she could fumble with the buttons on his shirt, clumsily freeing him of the garment so she could slide it down his arms and see the sculpted chest that would make Greek gods cry in envy. By way of wanting to thank him for everything he’d done, shown her, or said, she leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on his neck, straining up on her toes to reach him. And as he felt those full lips softly pucker love onto his skin, both his arms came around her and he felt her in his arms for a moment, all bare naked, curvy five foot nine inches of her.

“Sit on the edge of the bed, spread your legs and lie back..”

He breathed in a gasping rush. She did as he asked, gently being walked backwards on wobbly knees by him until the backs of her thighs hit the bed, to which she shuffled back onto the white under sheet, and did as he asked, breathing gently and closing her eyes against as she slowly drew her knees apart. The bed was so high that her toes didn’t even touch the soft white carpet, She opened her eyes to see Ben was knelt between her legs on the floor. “Wider darling, we’re not going to get far with your legs like that…” He growled, She bit her lips and exhaled in nervousness, feeling his warm hands guiding her thick thigh to drop open even more so she was now completely bared and exposed to him, and she felt so very vulnerable, and very _very_ wet, and eagerly anticipating what she had coming, what he had planned for her.

“Now, I’m going to kiss you..”

He spoke softly, and she felt one of his fingertips brush softly against her clit. To which it sent a jolt of electricity through her, and her hips bucked up of their own violent, horny accord.

“Here…”

He pressed harder, fingertip sliding gently just so into her, she had to fight the urge to bite her fist at how wound up she was, she felt like he could just speak some more, and she would have a screaming orgasm just from that alone. Her breath did something funny and unknown as she could practically hear him smirk.

“...All over your pretty little wet thing until you gush all over my tongue.” She moaned. "Twice. Maybe even more than that…we’ll see…” He whispered. Lowering his head.

But as her hips leapt up again, she found they met his hot tongue halfway, as he slid easily into her making her cry out a long pent up moan of desire that had been supressed in her for sixteen years, wanting to know exactly how hard and fast those lips and that tongue could make her come. Now, it appears, she was given the chance to be able to find out. Her spine was arching and bucking and he’d barely done anything to her yet, the soft wet, talented, muscle of his twirling around inside her making her muscles quiver with pleasure, her toes were curling and she found his hand that wasn’t bracing her thigh open was running gently up, and down her calf with warm hands. The soothing movement only adding to the euphoria of the moment that made her want to burst. She opened her eyes, and just even the sight of that dark head bowed gently between her legs and lapping at her with shrewd wet sucking sounds, and the soft slick and plunge of his tongue shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. But as his head tilted and she could see his mouth tilted sideways and sucked on her hardening sensitive bundle, she nearly screamed. Head thrown back, and all her muscles feeling tight and taut. Her nipples she was sure by this point could cut glass, and he had her so wound up and on edge that he could just suck one of her rosy tips into his warm wet mouth, just like the motion he was repeating somewhere south of there, and that alone would have her coming hard and fast for him. _Never mind coming for him_ , she thought in a footnote as his talented fingers were now rubbing at her too, _Coming all over him seems more likely if he carries on…._

“Ohh _hh_ , Ben.”

She whined pitchily, couldn’t help but groan and let him know how illegally talented he was at this. Suddenly a flare of jealousy went through her, how many other women had he had like this? She thought of Rachel and of all his previous girlfriends, and she suddenly loathed and felt sickened by the fact he may have down this to them. But then as his tongue twirled wonderfully over her clit again, and he moaned deep into her, the vibrations making her feel utterly filthily good. She was reminded that he didn’t want to do this to them, he was _here_ , between _her_ thighs, making _her_ want to come like crazy, and she suddenly smiled with the easy fact that he had chosen her, and dumped all those women because he wanted _her_ so much more. And suddenly, that thought spurred her on like nothing else. Cheekily, she felt his teeth nip gently at her clit, to which her hips bucked up again and she felt herself grow even wetter if that was at all possible. She peered down to see him smirk against her, his eyes dark and his smile was filthy.

“Tell me how close you are to coming….”

He rasped, before lapping at her again, fingers twirling, tongue swirling in circles, and she could feel the mounting sheer fury of – what she was sure would be – the best orgasm she’d ever had, or had ever to have. The heat started low in her groin, rolling closer through her to the place where he was situated between her legs.

“Very.close.”

She mumbled, in a whimpering voice that had him smiling up against her. That was before he focused on her orgasm again, licking and sucking and making a show of it to ensure she would come hard when she did. His fingers scissored, his tongue hit spots deeper inside of her, the slick and plunge felt sweeter and harder, and the wet sloppy sounds he was making was only serving to add kindling to the fire, and before she knew it she was choking and screaming on his name.

“Ben, B-Ben, I-I’m going to come-e.”

She whined, And she knew in a sixth sense that she didn’t need to beg for him to continue, because he would anyway, her toes were curled so hard her muscles in her legs and thighs were burning, her stomach was clenched tight, her nipples were painfully hard and her hands were fisted in the bed sheets as her eyes were screwed shut as she cried loudly and finally came for him.

Her cries only increased through the unrelenting force of her orgasm, and as Ben had predicted, he did make her gush onto his tongue, which he smiled proudly at, lapping at her and increasing the force of his undulations until her screams died down and her body stopped clenching hard every muscle it had. He watched her writhe in pleasure reclined on the bed in front of him, her mouth gaped, her eyes shut tight, and her hands clutching onto the bed for dear life. She looked so utterly beautiful when she came, of which he intended to make her do so many more times tonight, he wanted to see the pleasure dance across her blue eyes when he did. Knowing it was all because of him she was coming. The thought of that instantly made him go rock hard – harder than he already was. But he was ignoring his own needs, and giving her release was just as pleasurable as taking it for himself. Besides, he always wanted to kneel between her supple so lovely thighs and make her come trembling around his tongue, he dreamed of doing it more than once. And the real life experience was just _so_ much better. In his dreams he never got to smell how intoxicating the sweet hot scent of her arousal was, she had been so wet for him, and him alone. He took pride in that. And she tasted equally as sweet, like peaches. And he had lapped her up like a starving man.

He watched as she shuddered back down from heaven. Panting mercilessly for him, moaning his name on little gasps of pleasure. That was before she realised what he was doing, he was moving his lips over her sensitised clit to make her come again. She moaned in comprehension of what he was doing.

“Ben, it’s too much, I can’t…”

He shot her a hot look, licking and lapping her up again, the taste of peaches on his tongue. His eyes black with desire.

“Yes you can, you can…”

He urged, mumbling against her and flicking his fingers inside of her in a masterful way, stroking all those spots inside her that only he could find, he was going to make her come like that once more, all over his tongue… And now she was twice as sensitive and tender from her recent orgasm, so getting her there would be so easy.

He lapped his tongue against her clit and twirled her wet flesh in between his fingers, soothing over it and stroking it. When her moans grew louder once more after a couple of long moments of his actions. He could _taste_ that she was close again. Her scent and feel of her invading his senses and his lips.

“ _Ben_ …”

She whined, sounding on the verge of weeping and crying out his name. and loudly too. But he didn’t care if the whole floor above and below could hear them. And as her muscles clenched down on him again and she gushed for a second time into his mouth, he looked up and saw two teardrops leak from the sides of her eyes and sink into the bed below as she moaned and writhed as she came again. He lapped her up again until she was a quivering, panting, still wet mess. He wiped off his mouth, and slid up from the floor and pressed his body over hers, looming so he was braced over her as she opened her eyes and saw him smirking down at her with black desirous eyes and his hair falling in his eyes, making his look enchantingly like a boy again. Such innocence considering he could make her come screaming twice in a row. She eventually found her voice again, after she relocated her lungs.

“You really were serious about the twice part, weren’t you.” She huffed, sounding broken and spent already. But they both knew this was just the beginning of a very long, _very good_ night.

“I’ll never lie when it comes to the matter of you coming.” He winked. Leaning down and capturing her lips again, wanting her to taste herself on his lips, which, she did as she moaned. She squeaked in protest and pulled away.

“I’ve never-, no other guy. Ben. I’ve never come like that before…”

She assured him, bringing his lips to hers again. He moaned and kissed down her neck. Sucking and biting and making sure he was quick enough to leave a dark love bite close to the skin behind her ear before they commenced in more sex.

“Did you know, you actually taste like peaches, I couldn’t get enough. I simply had to make you come twice…”

He purred, as if it were an easy afterthought, he smirked against her neck.

“Well, in that case it is completely justified, but don’t for one second think I am complaining. Seeing your head between my legs would have been enough to get me off.” She purred, kissing him on the mouth again. He moaned into her.

“You better not be having issues about feeling sexy with me, because if you do, I’ll get back down there and make you gush as many times as it takes until you admit you feel sexy…” He purred, in a threat. He pecked her on the lips as she smiled a small soft smile up at him.

“I feel _very_ sexy.” She clarified.

“So you should.” Ben purred. “You’re definitely.very.sexy.to.me.” He defined, placing a gentle kiss with each word to her breast.

“And what’s great about that, Is I feel sexy even being me. As myself.”

She explained, twirling her finger’s through the back of his hair as he sweetly leaned down to kiss her nipple.

“Although I wouldn’t say no to the idea of you in a negligee…” Ben admitted, smiling against her stomach as his nose brushed her bellybutton.

“I’ll bare that in mind, another time perhaps…”

She purred. Speaking dirty and easily and feeling like a true sex kitten. Which was surprisingly easy to do with him… As she moved her hips, she could feel he was pressed like granite into her stomach.

“Is it about time we took care of you?” She purred, eyes flickering to his raging hard on.

“Can’t get enough of me, can you?” He winked.

“No.”

She admitted with a small smile. He kissed her on the nose as he moved to stand, dragging a kiss down between her breasts, one to her stomach, and one just between her legs as he looked up at her and winked as he did so, as she bit her lip watching him stand.

His hands moved to divest himself briskly of his black dress trousers, and underwear. She shuffled back a bit in the bed so she was laying in the middle, watching him shyly as he undressed. That was before she leaned over and opened the beside drawer, scanning inside until she found what she was looking for. Condoms.* She tossed a foil packet at him, which he caught. She watched biting her lip as he tore the packet and rolled it down and onto his, _very_ , impressive length. He was long, pink, thick and perfect. And hard as stone for her. His head fell back as he slowly stroked himself a couple of times, And Libby felt a familiar tug of heat in her groin, and felt herself grow wetter at the sight of him, cock in hand giving himself pleasure. He opened his lidded eyes and looked at her across the bed.

“Get over here you…”

She said simply, to which he happily complied, climbing over and looming over her again, He smirked, leaning over her and kissing her again. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging him down for a kiss, spreading her legs underneath him so her could slide in, he looked painfully around, flushed with blood, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to bare waiting so long for release, so her hand snuck down to find the length of him, taking him to hand, tugging exquisitely on him so his head fell down to the crook of her neck as he panted, and she encouraged him to do what he needed to assuage his aroused pain. Guiding him to move inside her as his thick head brushed against her lips.

“You’re sure?…”

He asked. Her kissing him soundly on the lips was her answer as he thrust inside and they both moaned into each others mouths. Long breathy sounds of appreciation. He was so hard and felt incredibly stimulating, every inch she could feel pulsing inside of her, brushing spots that no other guy had ever managed to reach. She felt absolutely wonderful around him, fitting like a missing puzzle piece after all these years. She was warm, and wet and he never wanted to _not_ be buried to the hilt inside of her.

“Oh, you feel nice…” He said as he stilled inside of her, breathing against her neck. She pulled her arms up around him and kissed him.

“You feel nice too….”

“Awfully tame confessions we’re expressing considering what I’m supposed to be doing is fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk or sit down tomorrow… And considering I am currently _inside_ you...”

Ben purred, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking. Sending a jolt shooting through her. To which she moaned.

“But I agree…”

He finished.

“There's something so wonderful about just lying like this with you…”

Ben admitted, brushing hair away from her face. Kissing her again.

“It’s intimate…”

Libby purred, as he kissed up from her now wet nipple to her neck again. Marking another love bite, close to the one he made there earlier.

“Tantric…”

Ben added. Feeling his love for her swell from his had to his toes. Crushing his need for a moment.

That was, until she shifted her hips, causing him to draw just that little bit deeper, and the slick plunge of him pressing a spot that made Libby gasp.

“Of course…” Ben purred. “Orgasms are always the best way to go….”

“If not better in my opinion….” Libby concluded as he began to move.

And so they moved gently in tandem, slowly back and forth, his fingers finding her clit again and making her come hard around him, whilst he was put through the singularly most spectacular orgasm of his life. Coming as hard and as fast as she did. But Benedict wasn’t going to let them finish there… They moved so she straddled him and rode him at his request, which led to another orgasm for them both, then another as she led on top of him, also at his request, and they came together that way too. It was only when they both collapsed in a sweaty tangled mess of limbs under the covers after Libby’s fifth orgasm of the night, she was led on her side facing away from him as he spooned behind her, taking a breast in his large grip, and with his now soft length pressing up against the curve of her ass again, twitching and growing hard against her soft rear. His tongue was being lavished all over her neck, licking up the salty twang of her sweat that he had made gather there, by pounding into her until she came three more times. Her lips gaped as she felt him again.

“F-five orgasms. In one night. I think, you may kill me…”

She smiled, as he caressed over her breast with long fingers, before his hand moved to spread her right leg up, and linked it back over his hip.

“Six.”

He smirked against her neck, biting her there as he spread her open and slid into her again. She moaned as he started to move in and out of her slowly, his blunt head stretching her lips and stoking pleasure in her once again. hitting those spots that he had given a great pounding too already this evening. She was soaked in sweat and every one of her limbs felt heavy, she had been stretched wide and ploughed very thoroughly by him, but still found herself horny as hell when he so much as fondled her breast, or stroked over her clit again. He buried himself to the hilt, moving fast now as his hips snapped against her ass, his free hand pressed under her to her waist, and his other reaching between her legs to rub and stoke at her and help her get there faster.

“Oh Ben _, yes,_ just there…”

She whined, bucking her hips back against him as she moaned. He bit into her neck, smirking and seeing he was leaving deep red teeth marks as he moved.

“Oh, Libby you feel so good, so full of my come. But I know you can take more… just one more…”

He moaned raggedly into her ear. Which he then sucked and bit at. Somewhere around their second orgasm, they decided to forgo the condoms as Libby was on the pill, and they were both far too horny and active to stop and put on protection at the rate which they were going at it.

“Ben. I’m going to come.” She whined in warning

“So am I, not yet…”

He purred, panting, moving quicker. Rubbing her even more until she was squirming with the need for release.

“Now, now, _come now!_ ”

He ordered, as he stilled and rode out his orgasm, still pounding into her with sloppy thrusts, until she felt him release inside her in very hard hot spurts, his ragged breath moaning expletives in her ear which caused her to come too. Crying out as she convulsed and came loudly around him, gushing again.

They collapsed into each other, slumping as he softned and pulled out, the warm rush as he slid out of her nearly arousing her again. Were it not for the fact she felt exhausted, very sated and so thoroughly fucked and loved. He curled his arms around her and kissed at the love marks he had made on her neck. Kissing over them tenderly with care. Her head crashed down on the pillow and she moaned and panted a breath.

“Ok, we’re definitely, _so very_ sexually compatible…” Libby groaned.

Ben laughed and squeezed her closer.

“Libby, that was amazing. It was, more than amazing, actually, it was mind blowing. Life alteringly good sex. I think the word amazing would technically be a gross insult..”

He purred, kissing her earlobe. His breath ghosting over her shoulder as he kissed her there. She bit her lips in agreement, smiling as he huddled closer to her under the cover’s, legs twining with her own and his thumb stroking soft patterns on her belly, with was wet with sweat. His hair was stuck partly to his forehead and so was hers.

He laughed as he nuzzled into her.

“Mn _nnmmm_.”

He groaned.

"You smell like sex.”

He smiled, closing his eyes and purring against her. Kissing into her peach scented red hairline by her ear.

She brought one of his hands up from under the covers, and kissed it, placing it down over her again when she finished.

“..And I have you to Thank for that.”

She smiled, closing her eyes and already feeling herself drifting away to some much earned sleep.

“Well. It was equally as pleasurable for me, I assure you that…”

Ben growled, snuggling down onto his pillow behind her, so he could smell her skin under his nose, and breathe onto her neck as he slept.

“Good. Because I love you.” She smiled.

“”I love you too. And I love having sex with you…” Ben added.

“I love your lips..” She chuckled.

“I love your breasts… They’re fantasic. You’re legs too. Especially those thighs…” He purred.

She turned and placed a lippy kiss on his cheek before turning round and nestling down again to her pillow.

“I love your cock.” She moaned.

Ben growled and spanked her ass lightly. She squealed. Biting her lip.

“My cock is rather fond of you too, you and that heavenly place between your thighs…” He smirked.

“Good. Atleast we have something to agree on.” Libby chuckled. Being lulled closer into sleep.

Ben was too, but he couldn’t resist whispering one last few words into her ear.

“You know, when we wake up in the morning, my cock might be rather fond of you then aswell…”

He growled, as he stroked over her belly with his thumb one more time and found himself quickly falling asleep.

“Oh, you’re a bad man….” She smiled, as Ben chuckled.

“But you’re my bad man….” She finished, smiling as she drifted to sleep. Ben doing the same behind her.

Entwined together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*kids, don’t be a fool, wrap your tool, author’s safe sex advice here!)


	8. Pools, 4am and Penance... (SMUT HERE TOO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Libby get something off their chests.... and then some......

Libby wasn’t quite sure what woke her up, could’ve been that as she unconsciously twisted and shuffled her naked body around under the cover’s, the movement possibly disturbing her from her comfy position made her open her eyes. Or, it could have been that Ben’s thumbs moved where his hands were linked against her stomach from behind her, brushing against the skin of her stomach. She wasn’t sure what it was that woke her, but when she fluttered her eyes open to take in her dark hotel room ceiling, she guessed it was still night or atleast very _very_ early morning as it was pitch black as the roaring fire had died out. She turned her head to the side to see that Ben was-

Not there…

Not curled up behind her in the bed, and the resulting spike of dissapointment and pain that flared through her stomach. He wasn’t here. She had the awful thought they he had got what he wanted and left when she was asleep. But as she peered over the spot where he had been sleeping, she saw his crumpled formal clothes on the floor by her dress. She frowned, her brows pulling together so slightly. His room wasn’t that far away, she’d admit, but not close enough that he’d want to walk there sans clothes. She had a funny image in her head of a naked Benedict creeping down the hotel hallway. And somehow, that seemed far too unlike him. She sat up, throwing the covers off herself, and shivering as the cool air made her nipples tingle, and her spine thrash at the cold air. She scarpered over to her case and pulled out her white night dress, it was a soft cotton silk blend that she thought would be appropriate in the hot summer air. She tugged it over her head and pulled it quickly over her naked body, even though she was alone in the room and she knew no one could see her naked she like to cover up all the same. She winced as she moved however, a delicious stretch of muscles rippling down her thighs and across her abdomen, the hard wear of what could only be the tender aftermath of being made love to so thoroughly. She smiled at the memory. All _six_ times of it.

She still felt cold in the unforgiving chilled air of her room. She crossed to her door and tugged on the white fluffy towelling robe that was hung there earlier. Before she paused – there had been two hung there earlier. A smile broke out over her lips.

She knew _exactly_ where Ben was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And as it turns out, he wasn’t too hard a man to find…

 

 

Seeing as no one else was up at quarter to four in the morning. And as the house was dark and empty, and with Ben being the only inhabitant of the room he was in. This enabled her to find him much quicker. Matter of fact, she heard him before she saw him. Genteely pushing open the large conservatory style door that housed the large atrium where the swimming pool was, the stiff smell of pool chlorine hitting her in the nose like a wall of bricks as she entered.

He hadn’t seen her yet, his arms slicing through the water as he swam forwards, down the opposite end of the pool to where she stood watching him. As it was still dark out the spotlights that hung down from the ceiling illuminated his bare skin as he swam. She was relieved to see a flash of blue on his legs as she realised he had put trunks on. She folded her arms across herself, debating whether or not to leave him to it. But by the time she considered leaving, she found she had placed herself down on the very corner of the pool, dangling her calves into the cool water, and swishing them around. Content to just watch him for a second before he surfaced at the other end and saw her. She watched his back muscles ripple and his arms swing round for one more stroke forwards, smiling shyly with pink tinted embarassment as she saw the angry red scratch marks torn down his back that she knew she had put there in the unawared throes of a wild orgasm.

She saw him come to a stop at the other end, coming to rest and pause for breath at the other end, dragging a hand back over his head to make sure his wet hair didn’t get in the way of his eyes. He then ran that same hand down his face, one arm braced on the pool tiles by his side. Still he hadn’t seen her. That was until she swirled her leg around, the ripples and splashes that she absentmindedly made, alerting him to the fact he was not alone. He whipped round quickly to see her sat there, smiling at him, and he smiled right back, chuckling.

“Tell me if I’m interupting your solitude, and if so, I will rectify it, and leave immediately..”

She shouted quietly to him down the far end of the pool, seeing him turn and slowly wade back in her direction. Feeling like she was intruduing on his quest for private seclusion.

“Don’t you dare…” He cried out loudly back. She smiled at that.

“Well. That pool lane never looked so good…” He complimented. To which she blushed and chuckled. What a natural born charmer this man was.

“My, My, Flattery will get you everywhere…” She shook her head, looking down at her painted toe nails under the waters surface, the crimson red gleaming back at her as she wiggled her feet.

“I believe I’ve already _been_ everywhere….” He purred with a wink.

She laughed. And it was the sound that he loved. That throaty sizzling, sexy, pleasnat sounding laugh that excited him to no end.

“Oh about that, I heard you hooked up…” She teased.

“Yes. I. _did_.” He teased right back, so close now so that she could see the creases In his smile and the light and laughter dancing in his eyes.

“Did you get Lucky?” she wrinkled her nose up in humour and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Abominably so. And then some. The sex wasn’t half bad either. Hottest shag I’ve ever had.” He teased, coming to rest close to her. Winking slowly and obviously. Noting with hungered glee how the shoulder of her dressing gown had slid down to her upper arm as she sat swinging her legs in the water, before she pulled one out and folded her arms on her bent up knee, looking at him with a soft smile.

“Tell me something…” She asked softly.

“Anything…” He burst out without a hint of hesitation.

Ben’s hand was stroking up the back of her right leg that was left dangling in the water, his wet lips placing a kiss to her dry kneecap at he looked up at her with a face that was all dripping long lashes, dazzling blue eyes and cheekbones. His wet fingers curled over the back of her knee, tucking his hand there.

“Are you down here because you’re panicking?” She asked with a knowing smile.

He tried not to look too sheepish as he swallowed.

“Yes.” He answered quietly.

“Thank god it’s not just me.” She breathed between her lips and closed her eyes.

Ben tilted his head, beginning to smile widely. “You too?” he laughed.

“Oh my god, yes.” She sighed in relief. As did he.

He shook his head, his wet hand seeking out hers,not caring he was dripping water all over her dry thighs or possibly soaking her lap. He found her hand and he squeezed it.

“Not about what he did! Let me just clarify that, my god, Libby, It was so good.”

He moaned, his voice dropping several octaves after her name, so his voice became rough sex on a pile of gravel that was soaked in smoke and whiskey. That voice could strike oil and inspire orgasms. She loved his jaguar in a cello, Mr sex voice more than anything in the world. Possibly more than his cock, but only very _slightly_ possibly…. It was a close tie…

“I’m just having a freak out about, well. I really, really more than I _could ever_ describe, do not want to fuck this up, fuck us up. I want us to work.” He said sincerely. He tended to sware when he was being painfully honest, she found.

“Me too.” She reinforced, squeezing his hand right back in assurance.

“And whilst I completely concurr on the sex thing…” She breathed in that purring sexy voice of hers she did that never failed to make him go a little stiff

“I’m nervous about mucking this up too, just as much as you are. So, I think we can safely agree to be on the same wavelength. But, If another freakout happens again, I want you to remember, Ben, my darling, that I love you more than life itself, possibly more than chocolate and Billy idol _AND_ chinese food combined…”

“That’s a lot of love right there…” He interjected.

“…. I want you to remember that even if you feel a panic coming on, that I am all in, I am in it for the long run, however long, or short that may be…. Nothings going to scare me away from you Batch. Nothing. Not your job, your fans, your mother…”

“My mother loves you more than she loves me…” Ben added blandly.

“Nothing. I’m never going to budge. And on that promise I will remain eternally faithful. This is me you’re loving. Me. And I haven’t changed. I’m still your best friend, I hope that hasn’t changed, despite the fact most best friends don’t make each other come six times in one night…” she laughed, and so did he.

“Well. I’m not going anywhere either. I know it may be hard, and trying. And at times I know it may seem like I’m worlds away with my job, but, I’ll be coming back home to you at the end of it all, and that’s all I really want. And if we go down after a year…”

“…Then it will be the best year of our lives, and we’ll go down fighting….” Libby finished.

Ben smiled up at her with his lips and through his eyes.

“Oh, I forgot to mention, I won’t be able to help if I get jealous of the actresses you kiss and have sex with in love scenes in films. Because I will, so _very_ bright green with jealously, and very insecure about this…” She spoke, waving a hand down the length of her body in a gesture of ‘this’

Ben tilted his head to the side and sighed, shaking his head in terse anger.

“Well, then I guess I will have to put us both through some very intense make up sex to accommodate for that unfortunate side concept of my job…” He rolled his eyes, mocking her.

“But, I will stand by what I said last night, my cock really is rather fond of you, I don’t think it will be overly fond at all of those skinny sticks I’m paid to pretend to love.” He promised cheekily.

“Well, I’m glad me and your _cock_ could come to an accordance about that, now we have that all sorted…” She smiled, rolling her eyes as Ben chuckled darkly as she patted his hand.

“Do you want me to leave you to your swimming now we’ve talked…” She asked, smiling down at him. To which his hold on her tightened.

“Not particularly, no…” He drawled, smiling up at her as he pulled her bum closer to the edge of the pool by gently tugging on her leg, pulling it in deeper under the water, she was up to her kneecap now…. She recognised that cheeky glint in his eyes far too well.

“Ben!” she warmed, voice going high and pitchy as her hands scrabbled onto the sides of the tiles to stop herself from being tugged in. “Stop it! I mean it!” she urged with a laugh.

“Seriously, _BEN!_ ” She squealed as she teetered on the edge, scrabbling for purchase on the dry ground, but as he gave one more tug, one more sentence burst forth from her lips before she was reigned into the water with him.

The yelped words; _“BENEDICT! DON’T YOU DARE!!!”_ came forth far too late as she was pulled under with a soft splash. Dressing gown and all.

She surfaced, panting for breath and moving to splash him by pushing her hand to his chest as she was now soaked through and bobbing in the shallow end of the pool in front of him. The waterline that came up to his upper arms grazing the tops of her shoulders as they both stood on the bottom.

“Ohhhh, you’re in big trouble.” She moaned lowly, splashing him again. But smiling like mad, before he reached out and tugged her close by her arms, reeling her in to him.

“I do not regret a thing. Been looking for an excuse to get you all wet again….” He winked, backing her up until her bottom his the edge of the pool. His solid body pressing and keeping her there. Placing her hands on his shoulder as his felt her up through the soaked material of her gown, which was sopping wet and heavy in his hands as it absorbed all the water into the fabric. But not as heavy as the weight of her fantastic weight of her delectable breasts, or her exquisite ass in his hands. Under his touch. She felt heavenly, she _was_ heavenly.

“I should probably tell you something…” She told him before he tilted his lips onto her’s again. AT her words, he stopped and looked intently into her eyes.

“I am wearing a white nightie under this, and you just got it wet…” She urged, her breathing doing that funny jumpy thing around him that it always did when he began to arouse her.

His eyes flickered down to her front, where she had tied the dressing gown sash across her middle. Which he now undid, hands splashing into the water as he flung the bow open, and spread the sopping sides of the robe apart, seeing that she indeed, was not lying. She was wearing a white nightdress, that when soaked through, meant he could see everything. Bearing in mind he had seen her fully naked not three hours ago, seeing her wearing a seethrough wet dress somehow managed to be ten times as erotic and arousing. He could see the stiff peaks of her nipples poke through the material that clung to each one of her breasts, he could see how it clung wetly to her belly, and he immediately went hard seeing her shaven brazilian bikini wax between her thighs darken the material at the front of the apex of her thighs. The wet dress clung to her like a second skin, showing every round soft curve of her on unrelenting display in front of him, under him, and all his for the taking. Each breast, and the rounded swell of her tummy and upper thighs. She bit her lip and looked up at him through wet lashes, smudged panda eyes due to her make up having run so slightly, her blue eyes smouldering at him, and tendrils of her wet dark red hair sticking to her face. Dripping droplets of water down onto her shoulders. And she looked so utterly lovely. And so he kissed her.

It started off as a gentle kiss, before it grew in want and passion, and as they were both wearing very little barriers of clothes between them, they found that she became quickly wrapped up in him, as he held both her legs around his waist, and she held onto his shoulders, soothingly stroking over the deep scratches she had left there, aswell as the fingernail cresents she had gripped onto his shoulders throughout the night. Even the roots of his hair felt tender where she had been tugging on them as he went down on her. With little clothing to get in their way, his raging hard on pressed infuriatingly to her splayed open core as he was spreading her legs wide, and altthough it couldve been so easy to just unlace himself from his swimtrunks and slide in her all the way to the hilt and pound her hard, he had a far better idea as his fingers brushed her arms and found how cold she was. Shivering in either want or coldness.

He broke away from the passionate make out that was soon escalating into more, and pulled her with him to clamber out the pool. The drafty air conditioning not aiding them in any way, he shivered in hot need as he saw her nipples harden as she climbed out, his cock twicthed at the sight. The wet soggy dressing gown not doing anything to help warm her as she drew it around her, looking down in dismay.

“You owe me a new dressing gown..” She smiled, looking down at her soggy form.

He chuckled. “Come now, I rather like you naked all for me…” He winked.

She gave him a look.

“There’s dry robes hung up in the changing rooms, I’m sure we could snatch one for you. That is, after I’m done with you…” He growled with a smirk.

He led them both over to the enclosed showers just off the pool, the private little booths each cordoned off with black swinging saloon doors, he pulled her into one, and started up the shower, getting it pleasingly warm, so hot jets of water made steam erupt between them in the large cool room. He pulled her under the warm spray with him, encircling her with heat as his tongue tangled with hers, hot water spilling over their lips as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her senseless.

“Now about these wet clothes… I think it’s my gentlemanly duty to help you out of them…” he said gravely serious. Dragging the wet towel dressing gown down her arms until it dropped to the floor with a wet heavy _shhhlloopp_ sound, a crumpled mess of sopping fabric at their feet. And he had to savour the sight of her in that wet see through dress again.

“I think it’s also your gentlemanly duty to owe me a new nightie too…” She purred, kissing him through a smile. Her arms resting about his shoulders.

“I’ll owe you ten thousand new white nightdresses if I get to drag you under a shower and get you all nice and _wet…._ ” As he growled this word, both his large hands cupped both her breasts and squeezed them in his hands, rolling her nipples in the flat of his palms as she moaned, still talking after he felt her “…and get to peel it off you slowly.”

He purred against her mouth, his thumbs guiding the straps down, lips going to kiss the top of her collar bone.

“Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be a wonderfully filthy shower?”

She smiled, and he tongued the dips in her collarbone, smiling, swallowing drops of water as they collected there, infused with the sweet taste that belonged to her skin, and her skin alone. Madame perfume and lavenders, a mouth watering taste that he had quickly acquired a keen longing for.

She gasped as he tugged the wet dress down and off her, that too landed with a wet slopping sound to the floor below them. Discarded and forgotten. And Ben’s hands were free to roam unhindered across her bare naked skin once more, thumbs brushing over her stiffened rosy peaks that tipped her breasts as they accustomed to the heat of the warm water that cascaded over them both. Ben smoothed her hair back on her head as he cupped her face and kissed her, water spraying off his biceps as her hands wandered deviously and started to inch the blue swimming briefs down his trim hips, and pushing them so they joined the items of her clothes that were disregaurded carelessly to the shower floor. She smiled against his lips as they were out of her way, and she was able to softly circle her hand over his wide hard on with her fist, groping him at the very base and twisting his stiff member upwards a few times, going slack to move back down him before twisting and tightening her grip on him again. She bit her lips as he shuddered into her, pausing in kissing her as his breath stopped and started against her smiling mouth. His head dropped back on his shoulders, as he closed his eyes and moaned, staring up the ceiling as he viced her ass in his hands, pulling her hips close to his as she continued to slowly toss him off with maddeningly slow skilfull and strokes.

She paused, too caught up in watching him as he bit his lips, before his tongue darted out to wet them. That sinful cupid’s bow.

“Ohh, god, oh yeah, o _OOh_ twist me just like that…”

He moaned lowly as his hips busked into her hand and she continued to stroke him. Her other hand then reached over and fondled the heavy sac of flesh, and he found her teasing hands were expertly groping his balls too. His teeth sunk hard into his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. God she was good at this… And he didn’t want to stand here and take what she was giving him, without giving her something back.

“Oh no, I’m not coming if you’re not…” He growled in his Mr. Sex voice.

His hands reaching for her thighs and pulling her close, groping around her ass. Biting her lips as she felt the slickness at her thighs gather all the more.

Which was what he found when his hands darted between her thighs and spread for wetness around her throbbing hard clit and her warm wet folds. Biting his lips for a change as he heard her moan, but he swallowed the sound down his throat as he rubbed her between her legs, gaining momentum as her need to come became more desperate like his. Their hands working furiously between one another’s legs, both of them chasing after that pang of pleasure. Her hand was gripping him tighter, and his fingers were rubbing deeper and faster inside her. Causing them both to moan harder and louder with each action. Her knees were wobbling now and his hips were bucking harder into her skilful hands.

“OhH _HHH_ , Libby, Oh, yes, I’m going to come, Libs, _AH!_ ”

She felt him shudder and moan helplessly, and come spurting in thick white ribbons over her hand as he came. She continued to grip him tightly as he rode out his orgasm, twitching and softening in her hand as his fingers slowed on her clit. That was before he realised that he had slowed in giving her release, and pushed her back up against the wall out of the stream of the hot water, rubbing with furious vengeance between her legs, hearing as her moans started up again, growing louder and louder as his fingers dipped inside of her, swirling around her clit in circles.

“That’s it, Oh just there, _Benedict.YES_!”

She whined, one hand scrabbling for purchase on the shower tiles, and the other digging into his shoulder as his hand worked wildly between her legs.

“Come on, darling, come _for me_ , come all over my hand…”

Ben purred against her ear, and his low voice purring in her ear seemed to do it. His hips bucked against his, as her legs trembled and she came at the mercy of his long talented fingers rubbing away madly at her. She caught her breath leant against the wall as he leaned into her and kissed her again.

She moaned against his lips as he pulled away. His arms linked around her, hugging her close and kissing her through euphoria.

“I think we’re turning into sex addicts…. And to think all I did was come down to find you….” She smiled, he chuckled as he held her close and kissed her.

And they snogged for a good few long moments, smiling onto each others lips ands with wet hands sliding over slippery skin and hot mucles and limbs. That was before Libby felt something hard poking into her hip as she realised as she looked down and found Benedict was hard again. She looked up at him with lidded blue eyes. And he raised a brow at her.

“I think the uggh, need for another go may be, _arising_ ….”

“Insatiable Man…” She purred, smirking.

That was before she was hoisted into Ben’s arms, legs crossed at his back, as he plunged all the way into her deep into the hilt. Both of them moaning loudly over the hiss of the shower. Her arms gripped his shoulders and they both worked for the seventh time that night, to have yet another orgasm. And while the rest of the house slept, Libby and Ben were in each others arms working towards euphoria yet again, hearts bursting in love…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Flowers, Haemaphrodites and Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtation continues....

“You know what I really want?”

“What’s that?”

“A really big, disgustingly greasy fried breakfast…” Benedict dreamed.

“Oh, don’t joke, I’m starving…” Came her whine. Stomach grumbling as she clutched it.

“Well, we did burn off a _lot_ of energy, last night, and just now…” Benedict smiled filthily.

“Yes. But I would take that kind of exercise over going to the gym, _any day_ …” Libby Purred, smiling.

The both of them were attired in hotel robes, Ben with a towel looped around his neck after having it shuffled it across his dair hair, so it tried into a damp dissaray of curls, and Libby had her damp red hair pulled up into a towel turban. Ben was clutching his sopping swim trunks in a towel, and Libby had managed to rescue the flimsy see through shred of cotton silk that was her drenched nightie. As per his promise, Ben had managed to snatch her a clean, dry, and even fluffier hotel robe to walk back to her room in. He had to bite his lip and try and forget that fact that she was perfectly naked underneath as his eyes strayed to her bottom to watch it sway deliciously under the fabric..… She and all her sexy curves turned his sexual appetite into that of a randy teen schoolboy’s, and she couldn’t get enough of him, and his glorious self either. They walked together with silent treads up the carpeted stairs to their hotel rooms. Which were just opposite each other across the hallway. They both paused outside Libby’s door, she had her back to it, and was stood peering up at him as she unwrapped the towel from her head, arranging the wet tresses. She found Ben’s agile fingers slid up her chin and along her jaw as they stood close together, his eyes scutinizing her lovingly, both reeking of chlorine, But Ben swore he could still detect traces of her perfume on her, even through the reeking aroma of the pool ( _Mind_ , there had been no real washing happening once they were in the shower together, both wet, hot and so very naked) Her wet hair hung down just above her collarbone, tucked behind her ears. Before she knew it, Ben had cupped the side of her face and leaned forwards to place a gentle but wanting kiss on her lips.

Pulling away she saw him smile down at her, “I’m going to have to try my damnest hardest to go back to my room and force myself to get some sleep before the wedding starts in eight hours…” He smiled fondly, caressing her cheek as she smiled.

“I’ve been so _very_ worn out, But I have a sneaky feeling I won’t sleep a wink…” Libby soothed lovingly to him. Her arms coming about his towelled waist as he pulled her in for a long hug.

He sighed in content with just holding her close. Even eye contact with her would satisfy and sate him. He squuezed her close, before pressing a kiss to her damp temple.

He moved to pull away, but found his hands were still clasped in her own, reluctant to let go. He sighed again.

She linked closer and gave him a long smooch on the lips, which he metled and moulded into until she pulled back, hands cupping his slender neck.

“That should tide you over for a while. You and me both need our beauty sleep.” She offered, smiling, and pushing her door open.

“Maybe I can find you before the ceremony, and steal another kiss away…” He contemplated aloud, hand on his doorhandle as he looked back to her.

“I would not decline that offer…” She smiled.

“Good Morning Libs…” He smiled.

“Good morning, Ben.” She beamed.

They both tore their eyes off each other and slid behind their respective doors, softly clicking them shut.

Both of them braced their backs to the wood, Ben chuckled and bit his lip, running his hand through his hair, Libby was smiling coyly and shutting her eyes as the excitement and happiness coarsed through her like a hot wave. Both of them bearing the exact same thought in their heads. That thought being;

_‘Finally….’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bliss. That’s all she felt. Pure _Bliss_. She walked around with a pure unwavering smile on her face, and her thoughts were carefree and fluttery, and such a thing as misery didn’t exist. Not to her at this point in time. She could only feel content and loved. She woke up at nine, and as soon as she did – and even considering how much she hated mornings – a huge glad smile shot right to her lips and stretched them into an alarmingly happy smile before she had even lifted her head from her pillow. She sunk gratefully into a wonderfully hot vanilla scented jaccuzie bath, lathering through her hair and all over her love bruised skin to cleanse away the dried feel of Benedict’s kisses and touches, that was the bit she didn’t really want to wash away, however she had to get rid of the god awful chlorine stench, replacing it with a more wholly welcome soft sweet french vanilla scent that was more pleasing and less assualting on the nasal senses. She climbed out of the bath, with the wonderful strain and stretch of her muscles caused by her and Ben’s mattress excercise were now soothed by the warm water, but that didn’t help dissolve the four or five love bites littered around her neck, by the skin on her ear, or lower down near her collarbone, or the fact her nipples felt rather sore, _loved_. Certainly, but sore. And the uncomfortable flare of pain that was throbbing away between the apex of her thighs told her she had been fucked. Thoroughly, and very skilfully, and she loved every dirty, phenominal moment of it. Sporting Ben’s love bruises like her own boosting self confident, little trophies. She was whisked away quickly into hair and makeup at half ten, and back were the atristically styled tousled sexy red bob of curls springing from her scalp, aswell as her pale freckly cheeks covered up by a light layer of expertly applied makeup, leaving her with smoky gold eyes that sparkled along with her very blue irises. And so she then squeezed her huge bum – the likes of which no amount of exercise would rid her of – and slid up her sky blue bodycon dress up her hips and past her bust – which was also largely exhaggerated as she could not even run up a flight of stairs to fast for the fear her breasts, when unsupported, would knock her out cold – and as she was wearing a push up bra and a tight dress, everything was pushed, _upwards_ , as it were. She knew she wasn’t a thin woman, and she probably never would be, but despite her routine of no exercise and copious mountains of chinese food, her tummy and arms wasn’t too flabby, she didn’t have muffin tops or bingo wings. And the fact that she was five nine with vastly long curvy legs, meant she was shapely, but also slender, toned, but supple all the same. Her body shape would always be a mystery to her, and a permanent source of perlexion laid in the area as far as men were concerned – she had been dated by creeps who would make disgusting remarks about the size of her boobs, she had dated men who told her she needed to slim down a bit, and watch her weight. (that particular consort was thrown out of her life by his ear very abruptly) she had also dated men who had wanted her for her body, and her body alone. But never before had her body been worshipped, like the veneration Benedict had given to her the previous night. No man had ever been that adulating in concerns to her figure, He made her feel like her body was the utterly delicious package in which she came to him in, and he wanted every other part and aspect of her too. _That,_ she adored.

 

She was ushered down at ten to twelve to the large sweeping doors of the ceremony room in the large hotel. Where all other four bridesmaids were gaggled around the bride, fussing over her veil and bouquet. Libby smiled to Sophie as she approached, seeing her cousin do the same to her. beaming widely. That was before Sophie passed her a bunch…

Alarm bells and sirens began wailing in Libby’s brain.

“W-why are you…” She began, clutching the flowers and looking hesitant, but with a polite smile to her cousin.

“You’re walking down the aisle with the other bridesmaids..” Sophie finished for her.

Libby’s lips gaped.

“But, I…. Alone?”

She asked, turning the blue and white flowers in her palm. All she needed was airing as a single woman, which would lead to shabby and awkward reception set ups from ailing relatives of the groom and bride. Or some sleazy groomsman to ply her with drinks and attempt to cop a feel later on in the night.

Sophie beamed all the more.

“Actually, I have just the man for you…” She winked.

Libby opened her mouth to protest again, when she found a tellingly male hand brushing over the small of her back. Her blood paused in her veins, and turned fiery and hot. Sophie turned and leered at the person behind Libby who hadn’t yet shown themselves.

“You’ll take care of her for me, won’t you Benedict?”

The bride smirked in pride, seeing Libby twist her neck to look at the man with a surprised smile, as he appeared to move by her side, hand still on her back. Searing into her skin that recognised his artful touch, and prickled, knowing with confidence all the pleasure he could bring her.

“But of course…” He spoke with a light wink that nearly made Libby’s knees give way. Crumpling her to the plush patterned carpet.

Benedict looked wonderful. And as a wave of fresh cologne shifted on the air in her direction, she found he smelled wonderful too. _As always_. He looked like he had gotten plenty of sleep, and had that look in his eyes that hinted at the far off assurance of having gotten laid. His eyes sparkled with mirth, he had no signs of dark bags under his eyes to give away his lack of sleep due to his all night sex marathon with herself, and his smile looked flirtascious, but only to her alone, as he shot her a slow hot smile that turned her stomach molten, and her insides like hot coals. Those wonderful creases she adored and wanted to kiss and lap over with her lips were by his eyes and mouth. His stance was playful, and powerful. This was a man who was truly aware of the desire he could inspire and then sate, in a woman under the sheets, his touch was sleek and responsive, and Libby was hyper aware that he sexiness was exuding out of him, even the other bridesmaids were eyeing him up like he was a triple chocolate cake, and they were just coming off lent. Devouring the sight of him in a crisp grey suit and blue tie like he was the finest specimen and morsel of man. And he was. Libby was not lying to herself in that aspect. He looked magnificent with sexy charisma and an abundance of flirty smiles reserved for her only. Flirty touches too, she found, as the wedding party averted their eyes from them, ahead to the closed doors, and his hand stole south of her back, sliding down her ass and gently squeezing, as his eyes lit up, shining cunningly like two lit windows in the dark.

She gasped and bucked lightly into his touch.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say your cousin is trying to set us up.” Ben leaned close and whispered in her ear.

Libby found even the threat of his body so close to hers, she could _feel_ and _sense_ in the air around her. The air was sucked out of her lungs like a bursting balloon, and the aura around him crackled and strobed at her with sexiness that she was helpless to avoid.

“Isn’t that rather like shutting the stable door after the horse has bolted?” Libby asked artfully with a pretty smile. Devouring him with her eyes too now. He was now her chocolate cake, and she was _starving_.

Ben smiled, eyes glancing to her lips. Hand still resting vaguely near her ass, she felt his fingers dip into the hem of her fairly short dress from behind, brushing her thigh so she had to quell the immeadiate urge to clamp her knees together and stop feeling so aroused by his presence alone.

“That’s an awfully great way of putting it.” He complimented. “I’d rather liken it to something along the lines of, putting a bow on a pitbull. Unecessary, and superfluous, considering I’ve made five love bites on your neck and been inside you so deep, and fucked you so hard that you came all over my lap…”

He purred into her ear, tongue flicking out and touching the deep purple bruise he had made. How he did it without anyone seeing would for forever, boggle her.

Libby’s brain temporarily stuttered, going on the blink due to his actions and words. She gasped audibly, drawing in breath as she realised this secrecy lark would be very hard to pull off. And it also suddenly seemed like a very silly idea. He had her toes curling in her shoes, and her squirming in her dress.

“Make sure you say that well out of earshot next time, what would you do if you got caught purring into my ear?” Libby asked.

Ben smiled. Dirtily. Face giving away he was having the _exact_ desired affect on her. And he was loving it.

“I’d say I was telling you a secret.” He smirked.

“But then you’d be lying…” She offered devilishly with a sexy smile.

“Yes I would be, because I wouldn’t be telling you how much I want to have you ride me til there’s no tomorrow, and fuck you til I run out of ways to make you come.”

Ben whispered, turning his head as he spoke to look around the hotel, but keeping his lips to her ear, making it look like he was saying something purely inconsequential and trivial to her, like about how lovely the bouquets were. When in actual fact he was inspiring her to have flights of fancy in considering dragging him off, wedding be damned, and shagging his brains out in the nearest broom cupboard.

“You sound like a saucy Pinnochio.” Libby joked. Ben chuckled softly at her paradigm of comparing him to a lying puppet.

“Don’t set me up for the, ‘I’m a real boy’ line.” Ben smiled.

“ _Oh_ , I know from firsthand that you’re a _real boy_..” Libby purred.

Ben’s hand dipped under her hem again, sliding higher up her thigh from behind, this time. Making her gasp. He leant close to her ear with his lips, and smirked as he heard her lungs stumble for air.

“You’re a _big_ boy too.”

Libby flirted, teasing him back, watching to see if he would squirm at her words for a change. Her eyes glanced down to the front of his trousers. Ben smirked, following her eyeline, but remaining as cool and as collected as could be. Libby cursed the damn skills of the artful thespian for that unfair trick of the trade.

“Easy Girl.”

Ben encouraged, voice purring and gravelly, his hand slipping up her thigh all the more, to tantalisingly brush at the lacy hem of her knickers in her inner thigh. He felt that she was hot and pulsing due to him. He adored that. Libby couldn’t get over how he was doing this without getting caught, he could remain as undetatched and aloof when he was seducing her, as if he was shopping for a new toothbrush, meanwhile, she was nearly down on all fours drooling over him, ready to throw down and have at it right there on the lobby carpet.

They saw ahead of them that the bridesmaids and groomsmen were readying themselves, lining up to walk in. But they were in their own little bubble of private exclusive seduction and desire.

“You know, our secret won’t be safe if we walk in there, you looking like you’ve got your hand in my knickers…”

Libby breathed, fussing with her hair as she felt his hand linger where it was for a moment before slipping down and away, skimming her thigh and making her skin fidget with heat.

“ A small price to pay if I get to make you gush over my hand again.” He lusted quietly into her ear.

“Behave yourself, shag fiend.” She smiled as they lined up to walk.

“Same applies to you, Mrs sexpot on legs.”

He bit back, growling sexily and hotly at her, as they positioned themselves arm in arm, Libby with her flowers clutched to her tummy, and Ben adopting his gracious smile.

“…And I must say, we are moving rather swiftly for a couple who only had their first fuck last night.” Ben spoke softly.

Libby would never _not_ enjoy and savour the way in which dirty words fell from his cupids lips so delectably.

“What do you mean?” Libby enquired.

“Well. I was only inside of you for the first time five hours ago, and now here we are walking down the aisle together…” He joked, winking.

“Well, once I mate, you see, I mate for life…” She purred in a funny voice.

“Really? I thought you adopted a more ‘black widow’ approach when it came to sex…”

“What? Shag then slay?” Libby smirked.

“Not possible. You’re still here… still standing….” She clarifed.

“Yes. But I am immune, because you wouldn’t bare to be without me.” He winked in self absorbance.

“You’re right. Guess I’ll let you live after all.” She mocked.

“Good. Because I would rather like to shag you again, I think we _really_   need to thoroughly _**test**_ our sexual compatibility. I feel very insecure about it all of a sudden…”

He sighed sadly, but his eyes were burning like two pieces of smouldering blue coal.

“Well. I agree, Anything worth having needs to be exhaustively and rigorously tested, to ensure we achieve fair test results…”

“Mnnn.” He purred in agreement.

“Also I think there is an obvious correlation between the sight of you in that dress, and my desire for you to straddle me, facing away, so that I can admire and feel that perfect ass whilst making you come around my hard cock again.” Benedict whispered softly as they began to walk.

“Well then. In the name of science…” Libby finished. “And for the sake of keeping your cock happy…”

“What can I say? It rather missed you.” He admitted.

“It did? Or you did?” she smiled.

“Both.” Ben winked.

“Okay, cease with the dirty words now, because I’m having trouble standing, let alone walking.” Libby pleaded in a whimper.

“For now, But later, I will have you completely at my mercy…”

He promised, cameras were flashing, shutters clicking, snapping photos as they descended down the aisle, a perfect pair of small smiles and display of elegance.

“You promise?” Libby purred, trying not to move her smile too much as she spoke.

“Oh, I know I will…” Ben growled. Lowly. So lowly, that she almost missed it.

“So sure of yourself….” She mocked.

“Well. If what I think I felt was a thong under that dress, I may not give you any choice in the matter. No say whatsoever.”

Libby looked over at him and smiled. The kind of smile that made her look like she was hiding a filthy secret from him.

“What?” Ben asked quickly.

“You didn’t have a good enough feel of what _else_ is under there, did you?” she smiled.

“Well, I’ve seen down there now. I know for a fact that you’re not a haemophrodite.” He joked. “And if you are and you just concealed it really well, then I will need the number of a therapist, and you will suddenly never happen eyes on me again..”

Libby snorted.

That was before she leaned over and whispered a single word in his ears, the resulting growl that emanated from his throat could be heard by a few people siting around the aisle as they walked.

And that singular whisper was;

 

_“Stockings.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding was beautiful. It was small, intimate and a lovely ceremony with only the most adored relatives and friends invited, of course, the reception was sure to be a far larger and grander affair. Libby nearly found out what being tortured felt like, as she had to stand opposite Ben for the entire half an hour ceremony, just feeling his eyes sweep over her, and all the dirty thoughts that were sure to be pouring through his head because of it. Because of the amazing bodycon blue dress she was wearing that he spent the whole time imagining how best to peel it off her.

People clapped when Sophie and Edward kissed. Now husband and wife. Now Mr and Mrs Peterson. But when the vicar announced he could kiss his bride, and she laned in to seal the deal and kiss her husband. Ben’s eyes stole right up to Libby’s, and hers to his. They shot each other a hot longing kind of look. Missed by many in the audience as they were all watching the bride and groom.

After Sophie and Edward walked off down the aisle to the sound of clapping hands and the sight of smiles from relatives, was when Libby and Ben walked forwards and linked arms again to walk out. They smiled softly at each other, looking at the happy couple just ahead of them.

“God, they look so happy? Don’t they?” Libby asked, not taking her eyes off her smiling cousin.

“Yeah, they really do. They suit each other..”

Ben answered, seeking out her hand and squeezing it tight, and he looked down to her and gave her a creased handsome smile.

They were unaware to the many relatives and friends sat in the audience, who weren’t looking at the bride and groom, but who were, in fact, looking at the man who was looking at the redhead with such supreme love in his eyes, and how she looked every bit as infatuated with him too. They looked love sick, happy, content and nauseatingly exultant. Tom Hiddleston nudged JJ in the ribs and pointed towards the smiling pair. Unable to hide his smirk. JJ let out a loud wolf whistle as they sauntered past, twisting their heads to smile at him as he winked comically at them both with a crude thumbs up. Seeing Libby blush pink and Ben roll his eyes before they disappeared out of the double doors, and headed across to the lawn, where there would be drinks and appetizers served before the wedding dinner.

They stepped onto the lawn in the fresh sunshine, the sun warming her bare exposed skin, but not in a way that made her sticky and sweaty with heat, but along with the gentle cool summers breeze, that reminded her how pleasant the British Summer could be.

Ben let his arm unlink from hers to grab them both a flute of something bubbly and alcoholic from the tray the waiter was holding. He walked back to Libby and handed her a glass, before clinking it with her own in a toast.

“To the never ending and unsurmountable happiness of budding new relationships…” He toasted with a barely there flirty smile and a wink.

“Cheers.” Libby smiled back sipping her drink. Smiling as she tossed it back.

Ben turned his head around for a moment, scanning over the crowds opposite them, seeing everyone hadn’t poured out of the ceremony room yet. And that subsequently, all peoples attentions were turned to the bride and groom. Ben turned back to Libby with a saucy look on his face. They were both well disguised by the big arches of white roses and low hedges that led down to the open gardens. He braced one hand on her curvy hip and inched her close. She couldn’t protest as she had her bouquet in one hand and her drink in the other. And whilst the bride and groom posed and smiled for photo’s, and beloved relatives enjoyed seeing the happliy wedded couple, offering them best wishes. Ben leaned close to his Libby, who couldn’t protest at his scandalous actions, and kissed her. With his hands wandering everywhere up and down her. Teasing across her waist with a gentle grope, rocking her hips into his, hand stealing around her lush bottom to cup her close and keep her wound against his body. His lips could be both praised and shamed for their artistic thievery of her breath and sensible thought.

She mumbled against his lips as he broke away, the both of them suddenly feeling taut and hot.

“Benedict…” She gasped, her voice going pitchy and whimpering, afraid of being caught, but the devious side of her brain that didn’t surface often, told her that was part of the thrill of it.

He seemed unphazed by her pleas, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her scent deep as he placed gentle kisses across her silky neck that he adored, and had marked enough already.

His lips parted against her skin as he exhaled a very hot breath on her skin.

“You’re such a delicious handful, Libs, I can’t get enough of you. It’s damned distracting. I can’t breathe for wanting you…”

Libby bit her lip.

“The feelings very mutual…”

She purred, he loved how her eyes were black and aroused by what he was doing. She swallowed her throat suddenly feeling dry. He arched into her again and growled deep and low into her throat.

“Out of propriety for your cousin, I feel we should atleast pose for a photo or two before I drag you back to my bed and shag you til you’re dripping with come and begging for me to stop.”

His hands became as hot and as needy as his words, stroking her in dangerous places over her body that he knew would rile her up quickly.

“You’re lucky I love that filthy mouth of yours so much, you sexbomb.”

Libby smiled against his lips, her fingers tugging in his hair. She was past the point of caring if anyone saw them now.

“My mouth can be filthier….”

He promised, breaking from her lips, teeth grazing her neck in the threat of leaving another love bite.

“Shall I tell you what I spent my five hours of sleep dreaming about?”

His hand cupped her ass, hand spreading wide over her. She could feel his smirk.

“Oh _, god_ …”

Libby gasped, clinging onto him desperately for support to ground her on the earth, stop herself from slipping away.

“I dreamt about you spread underneath me on white sheets, red hair fanned out all around you, your blue eyes wild and hot from the feel of my cock pounding into your tight, hot silky slit… I imagined gathering both your wrists in my one hand, forcing you to take me over and over again. I could imagine those fantastic breasts that I love so much wet and swollen from my mouth sucking your sweet nipples, your lips red and wet from sucking my cock. The room filled with those sexy whimpers you make, those little whispered pleas that happen when you cant stop coming.”

“Never let it be said you don’t have a way with words…” Libby joked, his hand pinched her ass cheek naughtily.

“I could go on…” He promised, purring through a smirk.

“Do you want me to jump you right here in the rose bushes? Three feet away from an entire wedding party?”

“I’ll take you any way, and any where I can get you...” He breathed. “I want to come all over you, with you, _inside you_ , I want you on your knees and on your back. And so many other ways it’s making me hard just thinking about it.” He promised, squeezing her supple fleshy thigh in one hand.

“You say much more, Batch, I am three seconds away from finding a broom cupboard and sucking your cock dry…” Libby purred back, lips kissing just behind his ear.

Ben took a moment to savour the wanting attraction between them both. Cupping her body with his hands, drawing her close. Growling at her sexy promise. (which was a huge incentive for him to carry on talking…)

Libby loved the delicious and provocative edge of danger the usually humble and aloof Benedict had when he was aroused, even the dark edge he had when the mood struck him shifting from normality to sensuality, reminded her of a slinking panther, and not just because of his throaty sexy growl that dripped lavish desire, but because when he was like this, he gave off the illusion that he wasn’t tamed and civilised, not the gentleman she usually knew, just like a panther still had its claws, even when they were sheathed.

His large hand carted through the back of her hair.

“ _Christ_ , you turn me on so much, I wonder how I ever got along without loving you.” He smiled. Sincerely.

“Sometimes you’re this, sarccy and wonderfully witty red head who can tease me and tell me off with just a look, and then you’re this stunning, curvy wanton sex goddess who I can’t keep my hands off of.” He smiled, cupping her neck to draw her in for a kiss.

“Can I keep you?” Libby purred, smiling an amazing smile across to him when they broke away.

Ben laughed, sucking on her neck.

“Go on, keep teasing me, Lucky, Give me an excuse to spank that phenomenal ass.” He ground out. Hands by her waist, feeling up over her dress and her ribs.

“You’re into that kind of thing?” Libby asked hesitantly.

“I’m into _you_.” Ben purred meaningfully. “As far as I’m concerned, I will be a slave to your lust. Set me lines not to cross, give me boundaries, at the end of the day, I just want to please you, just _you_. That’s all I want.”

“No weird S&M acts, sex, to me is about love and treasuring another persons body.”

“You’re my treasure, Lucky.” He smirked.

Libby smiled to that.

“No baby talk in the bedroom, unless you want me to gag. Its my instant turn off. No slut shaming, I don’t want to hear you cry out calling me a dirty whore when you come… It launches a bit of a shame spiral down on me…” She admitted.

Ben nodded. “I would ever do that anyway, you’re my sexy curvy goddess, I would never call you obscenity’s or degrading stuff like that.” He brought his lips down her upper arm, kissing lower and lower.

“But what you can do, is get me out my head, make me feel like I’m the only girl on planet earth. If you can do that, then I promise you, I can do anything, my mouth can be equally as filthy as yours…” She offered.

Ben smiled, tilting his head at her, smiling and stroking her hair. Looking at her with love, and taking her words in.

“Anything?” He purred intimidatingly. Stroking down over her cheek.

She nodded, to hyped up on love and arousal to speak.

“Then just bring that sexy smile, and this wonderful body into my bed, preferably stark bollock naked….” His eyes turned wicked and hot. “Because that is all I will ever want…” He explained.

Libby’s heart burst, she felt tears coming on again. Damn his beautiful eloquence.

“Look, hand on my heart, sexually, I’m not into anything weird, ok, sometimes I can get a bit rough and dominant, that I know. But other times, I could come from hearing you take command over me alone. Sex, to me, is about respect and feeling freed with the person you’re choosing to love. Choosing to be vulnerable too. So you can be sure I will regard you _always_ with the reverence you deserve, I wouldn’t ever want to push you during sex to make you uncomfortable, because if you’re not enjoying yourself, then neither am I.” He promised.

Libby smiled. Shaking her head in disbelief that this sexy man wanted to be all hers and was pouring out his heart to her. Her hand cupped his cheek and she kissed him hard and slow.

“I love you, Libs.” He rasped when they pulled away,

“I love you more, Ben.”

He shook his head.

“Not possible."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Linen Cupboards, Zippers and lots and lots of Sex... (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it now, pure filth. You have been warned, darlings......

Benedict and Libby then rejoined the wedding party after having posed and candid wedding photo’s taken with the birde, groom, groomsmen and bridesmaids. (all of whom were gushing over Ben) and all the groomsmen were busy checking out Libby’s ass and bust. – when Ben noticed his jaw clenched lightly, they spent the rest of the photo’s with his arm pulled protectively across her waist. Not letting them see when his hand snuck down to cop a feel of her ass again. She gave him a stern but saucy look as he did. His face told her that he didn’t regret a thing.

But after the photo’s, before Ben could properly catch her eyeline, she was tugged away by the bride – and even Benedict knew better than to argue with a bride on her wedding day, He watched after her as she was led away, before his friends rejoined him for drinks. Ben plastered a smile on his face and mingled accordingly with fellow thespians and friends. He actually got along quite nicely, absentmidedly scanning over the crowds just knowing she was somehwere among it. He didn’t and couldn’t locate her for a long while, that was until he was on his third sour whiskey, when he caught a blur of her copper flame hair over the crowd by a table, smiling and laughed as she handed someone a pen, leaning over the table to them as they signed the wedding guest book. He smiled briefly at the sight of her before re-engaging back into his conversation. And just as he turned to look away, was when she turned her eyes up and spotted him through the crowd, bolstered by the mere fact of having him near. She dragged her eyes away and refocused on the pages of the slowly filling guest book in front of her. Unbeknownst to her, as she looked forwards, her hair shuffled forwards across her neck, revealing three or four ravenous bruises marked onto her pale skin by her ear,which JJ easily caught sight of, during his conversation with Kate Winslet, who saw it aswell, they both paused and smiled at each other, whatever they had been talking about had been forgotten. They watched as Benedict and Libby switched looks between one another when they weren’t looking. JJ and Kate beamed at one another, Knowing smiles etched onto their faces….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was just glimmering softly into evening when Libby was graciously relinquished of her guest book duties, she had searched around, had a quick dance with JJ and tom who were tearing up the floor, a quick chat with Mark Gatiss and his lovely husband Ian, and Kate Winslet, all the while scanning around for her tall lanky Benedict. She couldn’t find hide nor hair of the man anywhere. She wanted to head back up to the house anyway to get a drink from the bar. She made her way up across the lawn coming up through the slanted hill of the garden, and through the lit up arch of roses, a couple of wedding guest were milling around the house, engrossed deep in conversation whilst lounged on lawnchairs in the cooling night on the back terrace that led steps down over the gardens, Libby was just past the arch of roses, when the tall figure she was looking for sauntered out of the house, hands in his pockets and smirking at her. He was just heading out on a quest to find her, but, it appears she was coming to him unbeknownst, she hadn’t caught sight of him yet, but as she walked with her head down, she felt his leering smile burn into her. She looked up to see him wearing his bedroom eyes and his filthy smirk, cutting through the hot night air to her. It was a look that sucked the air right out her lungs, winding her.

She slowed her gait, strolling softly towards her as he sauntered down the steps.

“Stop it!”

“Stop what?” He teased knowingly.

“Looking at me like that, or everyone here is going to know we did it…” Libby beamed a wide smile.

Quicker than she could certainly comprehend, he slunk down the remaining steps and tugged her close to him with one hand across her waist, crushing her to him tightly, and delivering a quick hot snog that invaded her lips with his, his tongue seeking out hers, stroking against her wildy as he was holding her so tightly she felt lightheaded. When he did pull away, he did so with a proud and knowing look on his face. Knowing he had made her speechless, weak kneed and aroused and all with one kiss.

“Well, that will throw them off track…” she stuttered weakly, lips bruised with his kiss. Eyes black and desirous.

“You know, I never got to know how you felt about last night?” He smirked. Eyes glinting with trouble.

“What? So you mean the seven or eight screaming orgasms I had, didn’t clue you in at all.” She smiled up at him wittily.

“Indulge me, would you…” He asked, she smiled.

“…This morning you woke up feeling, ashamed and embarrassed over what happened last night? Wanting to completely forget it ever happened.”

“Strike one.” She replied flirtily. “Eight screaming orgasms.”

“Wanting to talk about, but to never repeat last night?”

“Strike two…” she warned.

“Eager and willing to _repeat,_ last night.” He purred, lips ghosting across her jaw to her ear.

“Because, I don’t know about you, But I have _never_ come that hard before in my life.” He purred, tonguing the shell of her ear as she felt heat flare in her groin.

“… And I would be, perfectly willing to make good on my words from earlier… I would rather like to bury my raging hard on that I’ve had for you since 4 o’clock this morning, deep in those sexy curves and make you come several more times.”

“You better make good on that promise right now, I don’ t think my legs will hold me up for much longer.”

“There’s a linen cupboard, just down the corridoor, left of the stairs. I’ll meet you there in five.” He purred. Libby felt him hardening for her against her thigh.

She gave him a saucy look, biting her lip.

“Don’t make me wait too long Batch, I might be forced to start without you if that’s the case..” she teased.

He pulled her in for a clashing lippy kiss.

“You wouldn’t dare.” He began, hands sweeping across her ass, giving a sharp smack. "I don’t do rough play, But I’m not beyond taking you over my knee for that, that or teaching you the measures of delayed gratification.” He growled.

“Waste time talking. Get your ass to that cupboard so I can fuck you.” She breathed kissing him sloppily on the mouth. Feeling the slickness between her thighs gather with a vengeance.

“I’ll be right behind you.” He urged, slapping her on the ass once more and watching as she slunk away, sashaying her hips and her bottom at him, She was doing that on purpose, the wily minx.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Libby looked behind her for a long second, before assuring herself that she wasn’t being watched, and slipped quietly through the white labelled door, as she shut herself in. She found it was quite a spacious room, filled with shelf upon shelf of stacked towels and bedclothes, there was a tiny dingy window that was concealed behind a large shelved cabinet. Barely letting any light into the room, it was dark, quiet, and humid. She felt so wonderfully clandestine, meeting for a dirty ren-dez-vouz in a nearly public place, she thanked her lucky stars that there was a small lock on the door, voyuerism or sex in openly public places wasn’t really her thing… She stepped inside, clicking the door shut after her. Nerves and anticipation fluttering and squirming in her stomach. She thought she may aswell make herself comfortable while she was waiting for Benedict, bending over, she moved to undo the straps on her heels around her ankles, moaning quietly as she slid off the first shoe, before starting on the other. Maybe it was because she was bent over facing away from the door, or maybe it was because he slunk in so silently, but either way, she didn’t hear or see him, until she felt two warm hands sliding over her ass as she bent over, groping at her.

“Eagerly awaiting me, I see?” He teased.

She smiled, sliding off the last shoe and straightening herself up.

“You know, doggy style isn’t really my favourite sex position, but now I’ve seen your ass bent like that, now, it very well might be.” He purred.

“You’re in a mood.”

She clarified, walking close until she was in his arms, they linked around her groping and squeezing her delicicously.

“No darling, I’m horny, and hard for you.”

He corrected, snogging her quickly, turning the kiss feral and wild, clashing their teeth, tongues and lips is a messy, sloppy wet kiss. Gone was the practiced neat kisses, this was a furiously aroused, needing wanting and animalistic clawing snog. His mouth invading her own and claiming it.

He slammed her body back into the large shelving, disturbing a few towels from their resting place, battering them onto the floor, Libby gasped into his mouth and grabbed onto him in shock. His mouth turned greedy and wanting, stealing her every breath as his hands violated her skin, feeling over her breasts, groping at the insides of her thighs.

It was _hot_. It was _filthy_. And it was _glorious_...

She broke away from his lips, moaning as she clutched onto the back of his head as he harshly bit his way down her neck. No hint of love, but passionate longing and urgent needing instead.

“Oh, _yes_.”

She whined. Head thrown back and eyes gracing up to heaven.

“That’s it, _god_ , those noises make me _so hard_. Don’t you _dare_ stop making them…”

He demanded. It was clear by his tone of voice, that he was utterly in charge here. He suddenly stepped back bracing each hand flat against the shelf either side of her head. Staring her down with sex eyes in the half light of the humid cupboard, hair mussed, panting like an animal, and very nearly looking like one too. An untamed wild cat in a suit, who was going to devour her. _She hoped.._

He could see that exquisite chest heaving and swelling at the front of her chest, ribs expanding with each pulled breath, hair tousled and unorganised, lips branded red and wet from his kiss, and eyes hot and wild in the dark poorly lit cramped space. This was _all his_ , this goddess of sex and fertlity. His _branded_ spectacle of feminine virility.

“You are going to do everything I say tonight, darling. Now turn around so I can undress that fabulous body and see that luscious naked form that belongs to me…” He ordered.

She slowly turned, the sight of that fabulous arse pressed just centimetres from his groin made him salivate. His eyes tracked up her back, just watching her as he found the very thing he was looking for, the zipper. Whatshe wasn’t expecting was for him to heave the two sides of her dress harshly apart, damn near splitting the zip as he ripped it open. Shoving in down over her arms as he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, she threw her red head back, moaning again as she felt his tongue soothe the bite that could have possibly broken the skin, as his hands worked the dress down over her furiously, tearing it down over her hips and tummy and down off her legs til it pooled at her feet. She bucked her hips back into his groin, his raging now painful erection ground into the soft swell of her ass. They both moaned at the sensation of it. Ben hissed between clenched teeth, surveying her uncovered form as Libby fought not to grind her thigh’s together to release the throbbing swell that thundered wetly between her legs. Every move he made on her, sent electrical pulses shooting straight to her clit that was weeping for his attention.

She damn near yelped as she felt those dexterous fingers slide between her thighs from behind, sliding over her painfully needy core. Gathering up every slip of slickness he could find, maddeningly grazing her over the drenched lace of her underwear. She felt and heard him groan against her ear, the sound causing her to grow wetter, which he no doubt felt.

“You’re simply gushing wet for me, Libby, and I’ve barely even touched you yet..”

He purred, snacking on her earlobe as he pulled It between his teeth. Her knees nearly weakened as she heard him slowly suck on his two fingers that had touched her, lapping up her essence slowly, one by one with soft smacking sounds. She bit her lips to keep from screaming, trying so very utterly hard to ignore his clothed cock pressed to her ass, and how much her clit was throbbing now.

“Now turn back around so I can see those marvellous tits of yours.”

He growled, hands guiding her hips to turn her. Biting his lip as he saw aforesaid area straining to be held in place by a very flimsy, frankly ineffective push up bra, her boobs needed no assitance in being mouth watering. Plus the tight material of her dress did all the push up work for her anyway. He reached beneath the cups that contained her fabulous full breasts in place, and covered the both of them with his hands, squeezing lightly as he tested the weight and shape of her. He moaned raggedly, thereafter adjusting his fingers so he could feel her hard nipples brushing the palm of his hands. Forcing him to suck in a breath as he quelled the urge to suckle her.

“I wish I had a mirror.” He growled, “Placed right in front of you so I could slide behind you when your fully naked and toy and tease these fabulous things, seeing your sweet little pussy grow wet between your spread legs in the mirror as I do. I would fondle them, caress them, feel over them and rub them until your nipples were pebbled hard, and we both couldn’t take any more, I would then slide to your front and take one by one into my hot wet mouth, and suck you until you grew so wet, you either begged me to touch and fuck you, to give you release, or you came anyway. Just from me sucking on you.” He growled, hands still fondling her.

“And if you didn’t come, I would want to fuck you in front of a mirror too, and you would enjoy that just as much as I would, I promise you, seeing my thick cock dissapear inside of you, as your greedy wet little pussy swallowed me up, your tight little thing taking each throbbing inch of me. I bet you would come just from seeing me sheathed inside you, thick and hard for you. But even if you came once, that woudn’t be enough, I would want you to drench my cock in your come over and over again. Watching in the mirror as I rub your clit hard in slow circles, and as my hands wander everywhere else over you. Because, my darling, you. Are. _Glorious._ And I want you to always remember that, if you don’t, you can be sure I’ll take much pleasure in spanking that sweet as until it’s red and raw So you're reminded of it every time you sit down. Or, I could bite all over your neck til it’s one big love bruise, so you would look at it and know for _days_ how sexy I find you, and how you are _never_ to forget it.”

He purred into her ear, hands still toying with her breasts. Nearly using just his words to coax her into an orgasm, she felt like crying out with need, and frustration. She just needed to be touched. Rubbed. Anything to ease the ache.

“Ben…” She whined, chest heaving under his hands as she whimpered for him. The hard on nos rubbing up against the place where she most adrently and urgently needed him. She was sure she had left a huge pooling wet mark on the front of his trousers by now. And she could feel his desire hard as a steel rod.

“I promise you, you will enjoy what’s coming next. I believe you owe me a promise…”

She paused, scanning his face in a confused and bewildered manner.

“What was it again? something along the lines of _sucking my cock dry_ …”

He purred. Libby’s sex spasmed and clenched at the thought. She had never known arousal like this. But despite the fact she was so horny that she couldn’t see straight, she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of calm, ignoring her raging horniness. The thought of sucking Ben deep into her mouth made her hungry and twice as aroused. She nearly slavered at that, usually the art of performing a blow job never really turned her on, quite the opposite, it usually put her off. But, just thinking about guiding his hard length between her lips, suddenly had her firing on all cylinders.

“I keep every promise I make, you know that…” She purred.

He smiled. Filthily.

She watched as he shucked off his jacket, toeing off his shoes and socks, before reaching for his belt. But she beat him to the chase, dropping down to her knees, she reached for his zipper, and tugged it out, liberating his tenting hard on from its formal black prison.

Palming over his clothed, long hard length under his boxers. Seeing the wet patch grow at the wide crown of his blunt head as she knew he couldn’t purr all those sinfully dirty things into her ear without being aroused himself.

She slowly reached into his boxers and withdrew him, seeing his length flushed dark pink with blood, heavy, warm and wet in her hands as it sprung free in front of her. She grapsed him softly, feeling his hips buck into her hands. The fact that he still had a white dress shirt on, and was still half clothed, in his boxers and trousers made it all the more hot and urgent. He couldn’t even spare the extra two seconds it would take for him to become naked, before he wanted to be inside any part of her.

She stroked him slowly a couple of times, circling his width with her hand, gripping him tight, spreading around the glistening drops of pre come that made her mouth water before she slowly leaned forward and took only his head into her warm mouth and sucked hard.

“Oh, O _hhH_ , fuck!, Libby. Oh, you’e so wet and hot. I think I could come from just watching you with your pretty lips wrapped around my hard thick cock. _ugh_.”

She flickered her eyes up to his face to see his mouth was gaped open, and he was starting to perspire in the humid heat of the warm cupboard.

He let out a long withdrawn moan, that gradually shifted into a growl. She smiled inwardly to herself, drawing him out with a long suck, hollowing her cheeks as one hand reached to his body to gently fondle his testicles, feeling the sac tighten and draw deep as her artful tongue swirled over the slit on his head, his taste invading her tongue as she sloppily drew him deeper and deeper with each take, until he felt himself hit the back of her throat. At which his hips bucked forwards again, fucking his length into her mouth, feeling her swallow him.

“Oh fuck, you can take me so deep, _oH,God!_ ”

He moaned raggedly, unbelieving how sinfully good this felt, usually he felt like such a sleaze for demanding a blowjob from a woman the way he had done to her, but she was driving him wild, and she adored it, he knew that too. Because she was showing it in the skilful mind blowing way in which she was _blowing_ him.

His hips bucked forwards again as he felt her other hand toying softly with his balls, which felt heavy and tight, an indication that he wasn’t far off coming, and if the pleasurable, mind numbing, life altering sensation that was blossoming from his head, right down to his toes was anything to go by, then he would be giving her a _great deal_ to swallow.

“Oh, Libs. Keep going, I’m so close, I’m gonna come _so_ hard down your throat, I can feel it.”

He warned. One hand going to the back of her head, but he didn’t grab her or yank on her hair, he just needed to ground himself by touching her soft red tresses lovingly, knotting the tresses through his fingers gently.

She smiled inwardly to herself, lapping over him again with her tongue, tracing over every ridge and every vein, toying every throbbing inch of him, taking him deep down her throat again. She didn’t care that this was essentially a dirty and filthy thing to do, his cock was delicious like this, and she didn’t feel the least bit guilty. She was driving him out his head and she loved that she could have him on his knees, simply by sinking to hers and taking him into her warm wet mouth. By now she could taste the steady salty stream of his pre come, warning her that he was approaching the brink of his orgasm. And her mouth and tongue lapping at him would get her there. In a flash, his other hand cradled the side of her head, and she knew he was gone.

“Libby, I’m gonna come, now, oHH _H_!”

He grit his teeth, moaning as he clenched his jaw together and came in huge hard hot bursts of thick ribbons of come into her mouth. The sheer hard force of it feeling like another thrust from his hips, sending his length deep into her mouth. He rode out the remainder of his orgasm on sloppy wet sounds into her mouth as she sucked over him, hollowing her cheeks until he stopped coming after a long minute. He could have nearly come again from the shrewd wet sounds that came from her mouth, But he could feel himself grow hard again as he tongue slipped over his slit, making him harden into her mouth, an indication that their sexual activities would not stop there.

As she stood up again, he was on her in a flash, guiding her by the hips to turn around and tilt her torso forwards lightly so she was braced forwards on the shelving behind her. He tore off her bra, and ripped down her sopping wet knickers, toying over the apex of her sex between her legs for a moment, long fingers stroking over her.

“Oh, Did sucking my cock dry make you this _wet?_ I bet it did. You have such an insatiable and greedy little pussy, And I intend to spend the rest of my life keeping it sated.”

He growled, thrusting his fingers deep into her hot slit until she whimpered. He could feel her muscles contract around his finger, he smiled, it felt tight even on his slim digit, How heavenly would it feel clenching and tightening around his thick cock?

He then removed his hand, and poisitioned himself behind her sopping wet lips, gently easing his blunt head between her soaked thighs.

“I told you I want to see this gorgeous and _oh-so_ fuckable ass bent over while I fucked you doggystyle. And that’s exactly what intend to do, to fuck you deep, like this from behind. But be warned, I may want to turn you around so I can watch your face as I make you gush with come again.”

He purred hotly into her ear, gathering her red hair to one side with his hand so he could suck and bite at her neck.

he soon found he got his answer as his length pushed inside her. 

His answer? Heavenly.. She felt utterly _heavenly_ , the warm, soft wet chasm of her that he thrust deep into the hilt with one shuddering breath and one snap of his hips, was like coming home after a long holiday. Familiar and comforting. And he never wanted to leave again.

She clenched down around him like a searing tight wet vice. Very nearly forcing him back out, but he was having none of that. He crossed his fingers between hers on her stomach, and coupled their hands there as he thrust in and out, his other feeling over the peachy skin of her ass, kneading and groping, giving her a light smack that would sting and exhilerate her, hearing her moan a plea to god, coupled with his name, ironically, a _benediction_ falling from between her lips.

“Oh, Libs, you feel so fucking good, I could come right now just from pushing into your hot wet heat.” He growled.

He watched biting his lip as her hips sprung back to meet his every thrust as she rode and impaled herself on his hard cock. But, by way of wanting to thank her for the very excellent blow job she had gifted him with, his hand slunk away from linking to hers on her tummy that was clenching as he thrust into her, and naughtily slid down over her dripping wet clit and the top of her sopping labia rubbing her in slow circles as he felt her shudder under him, and his fingers brushed lightly against his own rigid thick cock as it slid and pistoned into her from where he was angled behind her.

Between his blunt head stretching her wide, his thick girth splitting her in two, _and_ his fingers rubbing over her clit, Libby opened her mouth to gasp or moan, but nothing came out, a silent cry shook her system, and her face was drawn in a mask of unbelieveable pleasure. Eyes closed, lips gaped and feeling the man she loved behind her, taking her apart with his clever fingers and his godly proportioned cock.

But as his fingers slipped and swirled in a certain way against her, pressing down at a certain angle with as much pressure, her brain vaguely registered hearing her scream.

“ _OOHHH Oh GOD!_ Ben!”

She yelped loudly, her entire body jumping, her muscles contracting around him. He moaned raggedly at that, her tight muscles squeezing him like a fist, he felt her everywhere, all around him.

“Ben, I think I’m going to come _hard_ , and _very_ soon…”

She whimpered, turning over her shoulder to look at him. Gasping and writhing on the delighful stretch of his cock inside her. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull out, she moaned with whispering pleading whimpers as he did, the hot rush of his withdrawing making her shudder and grow wetter, so wet now she could feel herself dripping down her own thighs.

She found his hands on her hips again, turning her around, and knocking her knees apart with his own so he could place the edge of her bum up slightly elevated on a shelf, probing her legs further apart, dropping her thighs wide open, splaying her perfectly pretty pink wet slit open and exposed to his eyes. Which he examined with lust and hunger, before he stroked himself once in his hand, moaning as he did, and then leaned forwards to slide into her once again, facing her this time so he could link his arms around her, whispering a soft and gentle ‘come here’ and tucking her in his arms with him as her arms went around his now naked back as she threw his shirt down off him. Clutching at his bare sweaty skin with her hands slipping over him, clawing into the already red scratches she had gashed deep into his skin last night. She felt his arms cradle around her, cupping her ass and the back of her head as he thrust into her again to the hilt, and they both hissed in pleasure that enveloped them. One of her hands snuck down to claw into his rock hard ass as he pounded into her.

“Oh, god, you feel nice…” He purred, stroking over her G – spot as she whined.

“…And you look very fucking _nice_ in these too…” He complimented, snapping the hem of her nude stockings to her thigh.

She smiled against his neck in a gasping smile as he rode deep into parts of her that he hit so expertly she bucked into him.

“Oh, you feel nice doing that…” She moaned, gasping for breath. Kissing his neck.

“I like I when you grab my ass…”

He purred, and even though he was inside her and fucking her into oblivion with his tasty cock, she still tingled in pleasure. As if to make his point, his hand slid down and cradled hers as it rested on the shelving beside her, as she squeezed his tighter in her palm.

“You have a great ass.” Libby complimented.

“Oh yeah?” Ben moaned lowly, smiling as he angled himself to thrust deeper.

“Yeah.” She finished.

“But however much I love your sculpted pretty little ass, my heart goes out to that mouth-watering cock of your’s Batch...” She purred.

“ _God_ , I want to make you come so hard…” He groaned through his teeth as an afterthought.

As the crown of him licked against the senstitive point of her G – spot again, she cried loudly into his ear, lips gaping onto the side of his neck.

“Well, you’re going about it the right way…”

She gasped, she could taste her orgasm just around the corner now, and she could tell from this point, like all the times Ben had made her come, it would be earth shatteringly good.

“Ben…”

She whined in warning again, clutching him close as she could feel her toes starting to tingle and her sex spasming around that succulent cock of his.

“I know, I’m so close too. Ohh, _fuck_ , Your tight little pussy is going to milk me dry when I come, I just know it.” He warned.

She gasped at his dirty words, but mostly because he had shifted his hips to stroke inside her just that little bit deeper. At which point she threw her head back and began to moan loudly as she started to come, her sex gushing in wet hot spurts over him.

“No, no. Look at me! Open your eyes! I want to see your face when you come…”

Ben urged, leaning back so his hands were just on her hips holding her close now, her hand sought his and gripped it tightly as she really began to come, he was stroking and hitting that spot of hers every damn time, and she was coming all over him and his cock because of it. She pried her eyes open to find that Ben was leaning his forehead against hers, all she could see was those brilliant blue eyes stare deep into her, savouring the sight of her as she arched her back and still continued to come, crying out loudly, his fingers stroking her harder until she eventually gave one last little whimper, just like, he thought, those little whining sounds she made when she couldn’t stop coming. Her body was trembling and spent, and he was still buried to the hilt inside of her, drawing out his own sloppy thrusts as he started to come too, seeing her moan and writhe her way through her orgasm was enough to trigger his, feeling the exquisite way in which she clamped down on him was more than enough to set him off.

“Fuck, I’m coming, _OH GOD, LIBBY!”_

He growled, shuddering as he thrust deep inside of her, and his cock exploded inside of her with come, shooting into her in thick hot jets. His knees went weak and burned with the threat of collapsing and crumpling under him like paper, but he forced himself upright and continued lazily thusting into her until his moans and orgasm subsided. His fingers stopped working on her clit, but he noted with glee, that as they were pressed there during her orgasm, she had come all over his hand.

He panted, lungs gasping and kicking the insides of his chest walls for breath, he softened inside of her, and slowly he pulled out, the thick rush of his come dripping out along with him, spreading across her moist and glistening pink lips.

“Fuck.” Was the only word his brain could throw out, he looked down and realised what a mess he had made.

“I made you all messy…” he concluded, looking around for something nearby to clean her up with.

“It’s ok.” She panted with a lazy freshly fucked smile, tugging him close to press him into a hug.

“I Like messy.” She concluded, trapping her sweaty panting Ben into a loving hug. Kissing his neck. 

He smiled, laughing against her ruffled hair as he leaned in to kiss her head.

“Dirty minx.”

He joked, stroking over her sweat soaked body with his hands, feeling the hot warm weight of her. Wet skin to wet skin.

“I like being messy with you. No one else.”

She clarified. Ben smiled, hugging her tight and holding her close.

“Mnn, and may I add, I think our sexual compatibility puts the entire rest of the world to shame…”

He winked, drawing his hands down over her flushed cheeks. She looked so stunning wearing the afterglow of his fucking her. This was a sight he would never tire of. His eyes watched over her lovingly.

“Considering how many orgasms we’ve given each other this weekend, I would have to agree with you on that point.”

She purred, feeling that renewed just fucked cramping of her muscles clench her whole body, she hissed in pain as she hopped down from the shelf, scooping up her soaked underwear and looking at it with dread. Another pair ruined…

Ben watched her with glee, smiling as he fixed his trousers, zipping up his fly, before snatching the sopping lace from her fingers and shoving it deep into his trouser pocket.

“Better go without.” He winked dangerously. Pulling on his shirt, buttoning it up, and tucking it in his trousers. 

She gave him a coy look, smiling to scoop up her dress, when his palm collided softly with her ass, she smiled and bit her lip as she stepped into her dress, he helped her, standing close behind as he helped her slide it up past her hips, ass, tummy and breasts, copping a quick feel along the way. Before zipping it up for her at the back.

“So, you know you may need some help getting unzipped out of this dress tonight, what’s say I be there to help you out of it, say at eleven, your room?” he purred. Sliding his palms up and down her arms. Smirking. 

“Oh, no, that’s ok.” She waved him off, watching his face fall as she smiled.

“I could get JJ or Tom to help me out of it…” She winked. Sliding on her shoes.

He shot her a terse look.

“Don’t make me spank you again, Minx, I will enjoy it.” He promised.

“Why do you think I said it?” She purred

“I like it too..” She winked.

Ben growled with a come-fuck-me smile on his lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to douse myself in holy water now, you may not hear from me for days.... 
> 
> Love, Author x


	11. Poetry, Baths and Burgers... (LITTLE BIT OF SMUT HERE TOO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning; may contain, Sylvia Plath, Panthers, sex, southern accents, poems, baths and much, much more....

 

 

 

After a very – unfullfilling dinner – which consisted of something french, a sauteed fillet of fish drowned in some creamy bland sauce, with fruit for pudding. Not exactly the kind of hearty meal Libby and Ben really wanted, or needed after their various unclothed exercise regimens in linen cupboards. They both wanted a ridiculously greasy burger with a large side of chips to boost their energy. And Libby would gasp and swat at Ben's hand, traping it between her knees as he cheekily tired to inch his hand up to her un-knickered area. But apart from that, and Libby’s thighs holding Ben’s fingers hostage, they didn’t complain, they sat happily, very nearly hand in hand, watching the wedding toasts, laughing at embarassing recallments of stag and hen do’s, and a slideshow of awful teen pictures. Ben and Tom were treated to one of Libby as a teen. A girl with short spiky blood red hair, tartan clothes, studs and spikes, and black eye make up and, of course, DM’s, who scowled into the camera, and flipped it off with a smile. Ben chuckled, linking his hand with hers under the table, saying she hadn’t changed a bit. They both mingled some more after dinner, hearing Mark and Ian’s banterful and always hilarious anecdotes, they danced to awful cliché wedding songs and ate cliché cocunut wedding cake, and did the group dance to gangnam style. Which Tom and Ben exelled at… naturally. After that, Libby insisted she was dead on her feet. So, she pulled Ben away, slinking off to a private enclosed area to give him a kiss before she went to bed. He said he would stay for one more drink, then he’d most definitely join her. She smiled and made her way back to her room. One of the advantages of having a very posh hotel for the wedding venue, was the fact that the bathing products in the room were vast, expensive and no to be wasted. Libby busied herself, pouring lavish vanilla lotion into a steaming bubble bath, and having the sexy mood lighting on in the bathroom, She tugged her worn copy of Slyvia Plath’s poetry out of her bag, and placed it on the lip of the bath, along with a glass of white whine from the mini bar, she intended to go to bed relaxed and comfortably fresh tonight.

She had just shrugged out of her ripped dress – she found the small hole torn into the back near the zipper, odes to Mr Cumberbatch there. And peeled off her clothes, when there came a slow sultry knock at her door. She peered over at her clock. Ten to eleven. Then she had remembered what ben ahd said to her in the cupboard earlier about coming to her room at this time. _The only time in his life when the damned man would ever be early for anything_ , she thought.

She crossed to the door and swung it open, seeing Ben in a sweat rumpled suit from dancing, eyes glinting with blue seduction, and a large silver tray and dome in his hands as he leant against her doorway in a dark empty corridoor.

“Room Service.” He drawled cheekily.

“Oh, I do like this hotel…” She purred. Opening the door to let him in as he glided past her, his hand slipping over her hotel robe which was tied at the waist. Itching to undo it.

“Mnnn. Naked woman…” He purred, as she shut the door and he leaned down to kiss her.

“Mnnn _Nnn_.” She moaned, atleast, it started off that way at his pleasant kiss, but it turned into a growl as she tasted a familiar awful tang on his lips and his tongue.

“You’ve been smoking.” She chided. Slapping a hand lightly on his chest.

He looked sheepish for a second. Before that cheeky boyish look returned to his expression.

“Which, is why, I brought this to make it up to you…” He explained tapping the side of the dome that he held in his splayed hand.

She folded her arms and smiled. Ben salivated as the action pushed her breasts up higher, so her cleavage bulged out of the crossing gap of her gown.

He pulled the silver dome away to reveal a sight that made her clap her hands over her face and laugh.

It was a burger, cut int two with a huge heap of chips by its side, it looked greasy, chock full of carbs and her stomach growled in yearning for it.

“You brought me a burger…” She chuckled, leaning close and placing it down so she could strecth up and kiss him on the lips.

“Yes, I believe in the chav culture, that this is almost akin a marriage proposal…” He smiled.

She laughed again, that throaty sexy sound her adored, her hand carting through the back of his hair.

“Come on,” she urged tugging him, as she picked up the tray in her hands, and led him towards the roaring fireplace.

By the time they were done with the burger and the heap of fries, which, didn’t stick around for long, as they wolfed it down in under five minutes, along with the heap of chips. Libby had never felt so full or content, and Ben was lying next to her on the carpeted floor, groaning and clutching his stomach. His head in Libby’s lap as she laughed down at him.

“Come on, up, you old lump! My bath will be getting cold!” she explained,

“Bath?”

He asked, his eyes lighting up. Suddenly his stomach became a vague afterthought as he whipped up and twisted to face her, he looked through to the en suite to see the sexy mood lighting on, and the candles flickering away.

“Very dangerous for women under the age of 35 to bathe alone you know…”

He waggled his eyebrows, leaning in to kiss her before she pressed a hand to his lips.

“Keep it in your pants, Batch, No more shagging for tonight, I mean it, I’m sore, _down there…_ ” she inclined with her head gesturing between her thighs.

“And what I really need is for you not to pound me hard for at least 12 hours atleast… you’re wearing me out.” She complimented lustily.

His face fell, only slightly, his eyes looked off to the side before they focused on her again and he uttered words behind her hand, but all she heard was;

“ _mmnnnerrin noommnn mmeenneeppe_.” As his blue eyes pleaded at her. His mouth moving against her fingertips.

She rolled her eyes and let her hand slip away.

“Permission to speak…” He asked in a small soft voice.

“Proceed.” She encouraged.

“May I accompany you into the bath? where I promise I will make _no_ such effort as to initiate sex, unless specified otherwise…”

“You may.” She groaned smiling as she heaved herself up.

He stayed on the carpet gazing up at her lovingly.

“Answer me one thing?” He pleaded.

“Yes dear?” she cooed, walking across her room to the en suite.

He groaned, heaving himself to his feet, shucking off his top as he followed her.

“Where do we stand on me giving you oral sex?” He purred, shoes flying from his feet in his wake of garments that was left trailing across her floor behind him,

She peered back over the doorway and smiled as she tugged her hair up into a clip.

“That part, we are suprsingly alright with…”

She promised with a cheeky glint in her eye as she disapeared around the doorframe, and not seconds later, he heard her dressing gown drop to the floor, and the wet slosh of her getting in the bath.

He chuckled, following her shortly after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Libby snuggled down low into the large bath tub. The water was just the right temperature, just hot enough so it eased away the ache in her muscles, and taint her skin a pretty flushed lobster pink, but not too hot that it was uncomfortable for her. Just soothing enough to chase away her sore sex caused aching muscles. The soft french vanilla scent was warming and sweet, and she was thoroughly enjoying the very bad, very naked man behind her back, pressed into her as he leaned his head back onto the lip of the tub, there was enough water and bubbles covering them so that nothing was exposed to the cold air of her room, the waterline coming up to her clavicle, so just her shoulders were left uncovered by the bubbles and hot water. Ben’s arms were linked across her tummy, holding her and keeping her close, as his legs bracketed hers, folded inwards so she felt his coarse springy leg hair bristle against her smooth shaven legs. Her fairly damp red hair was pressed back onto his shoulder, still up in the hairclip,even though she was a good few feet shorter than him, she had shuffled her bottom right back so she could lean into him easier. His head was bowed back now as he rested, laying back, but when he tilted it forwards, he could do so in easy confidence so that his lips would brush dangerously just below her ear.

The water rippled as Ben stretched one leg out in front of him in the tub, sending waves of warm water disturbed to lap at the edge. If he was anyway near as relaxed as she was, then he was roughly five seconds away from being comatose, the only thing keeping him awake was the hard on that he was ignoring, pressing into her back. He partially empathised with her, his entire body felt spent and tired, he didn’t think he could take any more sexual exercise tonight, maybe go down on her and give her an orgasm or two, but save putting his cock in her for atleast a good few hours.

He looked up as Libby shuffled in his arms, her bum moving and rubbing against him. But rather than getting more turned on, he just smiled lazily.

“Best. Bath. I’ve. Ever. Had.” He complimented, squeezing her close around the middle and kissing her on the neck.

“I like lying like this with you.” He admitted.

“well, if you didn’t I’d be worried…” she joked, chuckling as he softly pinched her tummy.

“You mean, if I didn’t have an erection while I had a curvy, wet hot and naked woman between my thighs, then, yes. I’d be worried too.” He purred, his voice gravelly.

She moaned.

“I love it when your voice drops like that. It sexy.” She smiled, head thrown back onto his chest as he looked down at her with an intrigued smile.

“You find my voice sexy?...” He purred, “ _Like this…?_ ” He asked, dropping his voice to a husky octave that could strike oil. And made Libby’s body go all tingly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She smiled.

“Always up for listening to your secrets, my darling…” He groaned. Hands on her belly shifting so he could stroke her rounded tummy with the pad of his thumb.

“When you did that voiceover for that Jaguar ad, whenever it came on, I would lean back, close my eyes and just listen to you talk. The smoky, sexy sizzly voice you did made me think very dangerous things, of course, back then, I couldn’t do a thing about it….” She said softly.

“Now you can….” Ben purred to her.

“And now I can.” She repeated. Concluding happily with a smile.

“You could read the cereal packet ingredients and I would get hot just from that. Damn you and your sexy, rumbling voice.” She mocked, flicking water back at him.

“Well then, I Guess I had better not shut up.” He moaned, purring the voice she loved so much into her ear.

“Ohhh, I would give good money to hear you inhale helium and read serious poetry…” She wondered aloud. Chuckling,

Ben laughed, loudly. Then he smiled, lord, did he love this woman. He pulled her hands out of the bathwater and linked his fingers through her own, dropping them back down onto the tops of her thighs and placing a gentle pucker onto her neck.

That was before he turned his head and saw the cooling glass of wine and the book placed on the stool by the bath and a dry folded up towel, within easy reach.

“Planning on a romantic, Slyvia Plath, white wine relaxing luxurious bath, were we?” He asked, drying off his hands and reaching for the book.

She moaned in compliance.

“Collected Poetry…” He read on the cover. Flipping it over in his hands. The book flopped open at a page that was earmarked through time as one of her, obvious, favourites.

“Pursuit…” He read the name of the title.

“It’s my favourite poem of hers…” She clarified.

“Would you like me to read it to you?” He offered.

“Very Austen like, Lovers and poetry, go ahead.”

“Do you want me to do it in my sexy deep voice that you like?”

She wet her lips.

“Yes, I want your Jaguar in a cello, Mr Sex voice please…” She pleaded.

“My what?” He laughed.

“That’s what a reporter likened your voice too, once. A Jaguar trapped in a cello.”

“How appropriate… and.. bizarre….” He purred, flipping the pages open.

“Read please…” she urged.

“Only because you beg so prettily…” He boomed. Mocking Tom’s Loki voice.

“Alright Olivier… Now.” She motioned forwards with her hand.

“Come on, performing monkey, entertain me,…” She demanded.

He splashed her, to which she laughed.

“My, I feel cheap….” He concluded, speaking close to her ear in a whiny voice.

“Oh, hey none of that now. I’ll buy you a pretty dress and some shoes, come on baby…” She encouraged in a sleazy southern drawl.

“Accent’s don’t become you…” He adopted a silly stony berating voice. Sounding rather like Peter O’ Toole.

“Ben _NNN_ ….” She whined loudly.

“STEEEEELLAAAAAAAA….” He mocked, sloshing water around as he got comfortable.

“Shut your face, ret!” She twanged, again in that pitched southern bell, fake american accent.

“Whose that there ret?” Ben demanded in a silly southern voice, mocking her own.

“Ret is my gentleman friend…” She drawled again.

“I believe we have sidetracked somewhat….” Ben chuckled.

“Yeah, a bit…” she smiled. Peering up across at him.

“I love sidetracking with you.”

Ben purred, nuzzling his nose to hers, and giving her a quick kiss. And he wasn’t lying. He truly did. He loved they could talk and joke about silly things. It was one thing none of his other girlfriends had ever done with him.

She smiled back at him, twisting her neck to see the wet naked man behind her.

“….and I Love you, m’dear…”

She smiled, returning his gentle kiss, holding the back of his head with her hand.

“I was reading, wasn’t I?” He asked.

“Yes you were.” She finished.

He cleared his throat and began.

“There is a panther stalks me down, One day I'll have my death of him; His greed has set the woods aflame, He prowls more lordly than the sun. Most soft, most suavely glides that step, advancing always at my back; from gaunt hemlock, rooks croak havoc: The hunt is on, and sprung the trap. Flayed by thorns I trek the rocks, Haggard through the hot white noon. Along red network of his veins, what fires run, what craving wakes?”

Libby adored hearing his husky voice pour out her favourite poem.

“Insatiate, he ransacks the land, Condemned by our ancestral fault, Crying: blood, let blood be spilt; Meat must glut his mouth's raw wound. Keen the rending teeth and sweet, the singeing fury of his fur; His kisses parch, each paw's a briar, Doom consummates that appetite. In the wake of this fierce cat, Kindled like torches for his joy, Charred and ravened women lie, Become his starving body's bait.”

He paused, she turned to look at him.

“I can’t tell if this is erotic, or gory…” He perplexed in wonder.

Libby smiled.

“That’s Sylvia Plath for you…” She commented.

“Want me to finish?” He purred in _that_ voice.

“Don’t leave me hanging…” She beamed.

He read on;

“Now hills hatch menace, spawning shade; Midnight cloaks the sultry grove; the black marauder, hauled by love on fluent haunches, keeps my speed. Behind snarled thickets of my eyes, Lurks the lithe one; in dreams' ambush, Bright those claws that mar the flesh and hungry, hungry, those taut thighs. His ardor snares me, lights the trees, And I run flaring in my skin; What lull, what cool can lap me in? When burns and brands that yellow gaze?”

Ben shifted, becoming engrossed in the poem as he read on, voice purring like the panther in the story.

“I hurt my heart to halt his pace, To quench his thirst I squander blood; He eats, and still his need seeks food, Compels a total sacrifice. His voice waylays me, spells a trance, the gutted forest falls to ash; Appalled by secret want, I rush from such assault of radiance. Entering the tower of my fears, I shut my doors on that dark guilt, I bolt the door, each door I bolt. Blood quickens, gonging in my ears: The panther's tread is on the stairs, coming up and up the stairs….”

He flipped the pages shut.

“That’s your favourite poem?” he asked with a smile, to which she nodded.

“It was very, Mr. Rochester for you to read it to me in the bath.” She smiled. Kissing him. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, I liked it, it was, haunting…”

He soothed, his wet hand gliding down her wet upper arm, disturbing the calm water and the bubbles.

“It reminds me of you…” She smiled.

Oh, she had _snared_ his interest now.

“How so?” He asked.

“It’s powerful, sleek, dark, sexy…” she began. “That always reminds me of the deep timbre of your rich voice…” She smiled.

He smiled to that, leaning into her to nuzzle his lips against hers.

“You really love my voice that much? Don’t you?” he asked, millimeters away from her warm lips.

“Yes. But, as I have said. I love you, and certain, other parts of you more.”

“Like my cock, per chance?” he groaned.

“Like your cock.” She finished. Giving him a lippy kiss.

She felt his fingers spread down between her thighs, flickering and twirling over her clit. She moaned and shuffled her hips into his touch.

“ _Charred and ravened women lie_.” He spoke. “ _His voice waylays me, spells a trance…”_

Ben quoted. Before he groaned a long realizing sound as his fingers fluttered over her folds again.

“ _Ahhh_ , now I understand the correlation between me and that poem...”

He purred, like the insatiable Panther in Pursuit. The man who, for him, her heart wasn’t enough. He wanted to devour her. _All of her_. And something in his touch told her he would start by devouring that soft sensitive pink flesh between her thighs…

The bath suddenly wasn’t hot anymore, not as hot as Bens words or body, or touches as he carried on rubbing between her legs, sloshing water everywhere and hearing her moan for him. _All_ _for him_.

He continued to snarl into her ear as he touched her.

 

“ _He eats, and still his need seeks food, Compels a total sacrifice….._ ”

 

She was in for another _long_ and pleasurable night…

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Truths, Bedtimes and 12 Hour Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Libby splay open their hearts to each other. We see fears, loves, hates and all things on the brain.

 

Libby had yet to receive two more stunning orgasm’s from Benedict later that night, one of which he gave her in the bath, slowly teasing and rubbing her clit until she came trembling in his arms. The second came after they both hastily washed themselves, seeing Libby slide her slippery sudsy hands all over hot, wet pink skin was unbelievably erotic to him. And after they both clambered out, Ben sat her wet, not yet towel dried body down on the lip of the bath, spread her hot thighs apart, knelt on the bathroom floor before her on one knee, and ate her out with such exquisite skill, she had to clutch hard onto his hair with her quivering hands to keep from toppling backwards into the empty bath. He made her come hard and fast again, with those servicable full lips that were hand crafted by some forgiving benevolent god, and who had gifted them to Benedict with the sole purpose of him using them to drive women like her insanse.

She vaguely heard him mumbling sexily, how she tasted twice as amazing after a bath than she did usually, past the blood that was gonging in her ears and the pleasure that was rushing through her veins. She wanted to reciprocate, he was wrapped only in a towel, slung low on his hips as he went down on her, and she could see very evidently that his arousal was thundering and nearly painful looking, jutting up from his body almost to his stomach under the thin cloak of the towel’s fabric. Even though every nerve in his aroused body was screaming at him to tear off his towel, carry her through to the bed and shag her through til dawn. He didn’t. He smiled, touched the side of her face with his talented fingers, and leaned in to kiss her deep. So that she could taste her essence on his lips and now how much he enjoyed her, when he pulled away he spoke a few soft words.

“This isn’t about the matter of sating me. If I can deter your attentions back to last night, It’s about making you feel loved, Libby.”

He answered when she had timidly, and on wobbly orgasm worn vocal chords, asked him if he needed a hand with himself.

She dragged her fingers through his hair, after wrapping a towel around her nakedness, and standing to look lovingly down at him.

“I don’t deserve you.”

She said adoringly, touching the side of his cheek and seeing his changeable blue eyes stare back up at her, dancing with love and dotingness. He touched her hand with his and stood, wrapping his arms around her back and gently pressing their fronts together.

“Well, that’s too fucking bad, Darling. Because you happen to have every part of me.”

He spoke softly. He was in exactly the same boat when it came to how she felt about him. Undeserving. He could not bring himself to fathom or fully comprehend not for even one moment, that she was just as much his, as he was hers.

“Stay tonight?”

She asked, running a towel through her wet red tresses gently. smiling at him softly, nearly shyly.

“I was hoping you’d say that…” He winked slyly.

So, with that, they dried off. And climbed into bed, and at Benedict’s cheeky request, they both slept minus clothes.

 

 

“Okay. We have so far covered these topics…” Ben smiled.

Him and Libby were led under the thin white sheets in her bed, with the hot night air gushing in through the open windows, making the curtains flutter on the breeze. They were led side by side, facing one another, Ben leaning on one elbow on his pillow, and the other gently running up and down Libby’s bare upper arm, occasionally it would wander down over the curvy length of her torso, from waist to pelvis, deftly stroking over her wide hips that he adored, which could deviously take him apart when he slid inside her.

She was led, curled close to him on her own pillow, one arm flat under it, the other had her cheek resting atop it on the plump pillow, the thin sheet was tucked close under her arms, obscuring her naked body from his view, but he rather fancied that if the square of moonlight that shone through onto the floor through her window, hit her square on the bed, then the sheet would suddenly become transparent. And what a lovely sight that would be…. The sheet was slung low on his own body, not hiding his chest, but curving gently over his waist.

“Pet’s..” He counted off on his finger’s.

“We are both dog people…” Libby clarified.

“Futures….” He counted off again.

“You, London Broadway Actor after sucessful, but now quiet, hollywood career. Me, Middle aged bookshop slash librarian.” She clarified.

“You’ll have to let yourself go gracefully grey, and get a little chain around your neck for your big owl like glasses…” Ben joked, reaching up to stoke her soft dry red hair on her forehead.

Libby chuckled.

“Grey? I don’t think so. Even when I’m eighty, I’ll still die my hair bright red…” She fancied aloud, as Ben twirled a lock of it around his finger.

“In manner of Whacky Vivienne westwood red?” Ben asked. Picturing her as a withered, mad old senior.

“Exactly as such. Yes.” She laughed.

“And you, willl have to buy a lot of slamon pink coloured clothing, and start wearing loafers…”

She mocked. To which they both chuckled.

“Ok, Pets, futures… We haven’t covered parent’s yet?” Ben spoke with a smile, hand going back to her hip.

“In what context…” she asked softly.

“In the context of, well. Anything, really….” Ben said lazily.

“I always swore when, and if, I have kids, I’m going to be a very carefree laidback mother…” Libby admitted.

Ben smiled, the smile encouraging her to continue.

“When I was a kid, I was preened and fussed over and forced to go to all these fancy dinners and parties, always in awful white frilly dresses – which my mother insisted were cute. And I would hate the damn things. I was also never allowed to read at the table, or eat fruit winders, and I never even got to go camping. Not even once. So I promised to myself, that I would do anything and everything with my hypthetical kids, they could wear whatever they want, read what they like – at the table. In fact, I’d encourage that. I’d teach them to respect people, to never be afraid and to never limit themselves on anything. To appreciate art and music, different cultures, and to always keep an open mind..I’d teach them all the things my parent’s never taught me…”

She mumbled, fingers swirling over Ben’s knuckles as his hand lay on the bed between them.

“You’ll be a great mum, someday, I can feel it.” Ben complimented.

“Sorry to degrade the moment and all, but you’d be a _very_ yummy mummy too…” He purred, hand sliding back to squeeze her ass.

“ _MILF_ for sure…” He winked.

She rolled her eyes with a smile.

“What about you?” She asked.

“You know me, I’ve always been broody…” He admitted.

“Yes, women find that unbearably sexy you know, it’s our kyrptonite.” She chuckled.

“I don’t know…. I think my philosphy to parenting is much like yours, teach them to be respectful, of literature, art and new things, to never limit them anything, spoil them rotten, make sure I never miss a moment of their childhood, I mean it, every play, football game, ballet performance, concert, anything. I would want to be there for them. I’d want to be their pillar, their rock. Fun, but stern…”

“I like a man with a stern hand…” Libby mocked purring in a sexy voice.

“I know you do, you _dirty_ wench.” Ben growled.

“… I would want my kid to never think of me as a stuffy parent, more like a best friend first, a parent second. I tell them they can love anyone they want. The way I see it, the world is rated R, I wouldn’t wrap the world in cotton wool to my kids, becuae I would never be able to take the heart crushing emotion of them feeling let down about how cruel life and the world can be. I’m not saying that I’d want to hide them away from the world forever, but I’m not going to pretend that there is no danger. I’d give them sharp eyes and bellies full of laughter, make them dangerous, then, when they’re all grown they’ll know how to pollute the shadows and make the best of life.” Ben spoke softly.

Libby smiled, heartened by the bolstering amounts of love this man could carry, it was sweeping her away. She adored it.

“I love that philosophy. The idea that fairytales don’t tell children that dragons exist, they already know that, fairytales just tell them the dragons can be _killed_.” Libby spoke quietly.

“That’s why I have always loved what I do, writing books, drawing stories, letting kids know that the books they grow up with shaped them somehow in an unknown way, and because of books and imagination, you can live a thousand lives in one.” She smiled.

Ben’s heart was bursting at the seams, hearing her admit such raw unfiltered throughts to him.

“You’re very noble, did you know that? I admire that quality in you more than I can say…” He smiled quietly.

“Ok, seeing as we’re speaking of parent’s now, I’m going to voice my gut instinct here, and I want you to be perfectly honest with me, Libs…” Ben spoke sternly.

Libby smiled sincrely.

“Of course…”

“I think, that when we get home to London, this weekend, we should go and have dinner with my parent’s, and tell them about us.”

Ben said slowly. Calculating the look on her face as to her response when she spoke.

She smiled wide when he finished talking.

“I’d love to.” She smiled.

His chest swelled with relief. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“We’ll tell everyone else when we’re ready and on your terms, I promise. It’s just, well. My parents _adore_ you, they’ll be over the moon. And will instantly enquire into us giving them some grandchildren…”

Ben added in a sidenote. Shuffling back to his original place not far from her across the bed. Libby smiled.

“I would give them Grandchildren _gladly_ my darling.” She spoke, thumb brushing over his sharp cheekbone.

“God, _I love you_.”

He spoke again, and from the depths of his heart that the woman in front of him wholly owned, and he truly meant it too.

“Nowhere as much as I love you.” Libby assured, smiling.

“Best agree now that we just love each other in unsurmountable quantaties, before we escalate into the ‘no, I love _YOU_ more’ argument.” Ben whined.

“Oh god! You’re right.” Libby gasped, horrified.

“That’s such a generic argument. It is actually sickening….” She pointed out.

Ben laughed, and so did she.

They examined each other’s blue eyes for a long moment. Wrenching each other’s hearts open intimately and lovingly with words.

“Ok. Pets. Futures. Parent’s slash Children, we now, by law, must move onto biggest fears…” Ben urged.

“I am deathly afraid of, jellyfish.” Libby admitted.

“I’m rather scared of clowns…” Ben spoke shyly.

“I hate swimming in open very deep ocean.”

“Seen Jaws too many times?” Ben chuckled.

“Yes.” She said flatly. “And I don’t like that I do not know what is swimming in the dark depths below me, that scares me.” Libby argued.

“Fair enough, that makes sense I suppose….” Ben added. “I, am also, really, unsettled by biplanes…” He said sheepishly.

“Why biplanes?” Libby smiled.

“Come on, It’s no more than a toaster with wings, to me, that’s frightening!…” He screeched.

“Ok, um, this isn’t really a neuroses of mine, but, I’m very afraid of the big ‘C’ word. The illness, not the actual rude word, C word. The one with ‘A’ ‘N’ ‘C’ E’ ‘R’ in the middle.” She said shyly. “I’m terrified of getting it again. Every day. It doesn’t go away.”

Ben sought out her hand and held it tight. Looking deep into her eyes, he didn’t know what to say to that. He could only hold her hand during her solemn confession. Because, really, what could he say to that…? But his eyes said flurries and scores of words. She felt soothed by that alone.

“I really hate spiders.” Ben spoke at last.

“I can’t stand slugs.” Libby smiled in rememberance.

“Snakes too.” He shivered.

“Rat’s scare me…” She winced.

“Is this going to turn into along list of things we hate?” Ben nudged.

“Possibly.” Libby laughed. Snuggling to get comfy on the bed.

“I’ll take that challenge, People who talk loudly on phones in lifts… Its terribly unbritish, brings a tear to my eye.” Ben smiled.

“People who walk slow in big crowds, I push them aside, I have no time for slowness.” Libby beamed.

“I cannot stand TOWIE, I think those people should be executed. Or placed on an island somewhere away from civilisation.” Ben growled.

“I hate The Proclaimers…” Libby snarled.

“haha, ok, I, I……..I do not care for the UKIP party.”

“Nigel Farrage makes me cringe..” Libby growled.

“I don’t like Mondays.” Ben added quickly.

“That’s not applicable, No one likes Mondays…. I don’t actually like the beatles very much. Yeah ok they were one of the most famous and successful bands in the world, but, I just, me and them don’t click. Plus Paul Mcartney is a twat and should have stopped singing in about, 1978.” Libby admitted.

“Hate to bring this up, but are we old cynics?” Ben asked in horror

“No, we’re just selective. I believe there’s a difference.” Libby spoke quickly with a smile.

“Ok, before we both start ranting… Let’s move onto things we do like…” Ben suggested.

“Here, here…” Libby concluded.

“The sound of the rain when I’m lying in bed.” Ben purred, smiling.

“The first cup of hot tea on a freezing cold winter’s morning.” Libby added gleefully.

“Reading a book that makes you feel infinately alive and electric…” Ben beamed.

“Ditto!” Libby grinned.

“That first kiss in the relationship. Where you’re all timid and shy and there a thousand butterflies scattering around in your stomach, and you find you never want to pull away….”

“That’s a good one…” Ben smiled, examing her lovingly for a second as he thought.

“Christmas.” He added.

“You’re getting all the good ones here, Batch. Ok, Autumn, its my favourite time of year. I love Bonfire night. Sat on hay bales around a camp fire kitted out to keep warm, wrapped in wooly blankets and watching the fireworks go off.”

“Waking up on a lazy morning when you realise you have nothing to do, and nowhere to be.” Ben dreamed aloud. “You can kick back and lie in bed for as long as you like.”

“Movie night’s with you and Tom. They’ve earned a special place in my heart.” Libby spoke.

“Well, after this weekend, sex with you has jumped right to the top of _all_ my lists…” Ben growled sexily.

“Keep it clean.” Libby warned with a growl. “Strawberry bon bons, and Liquorice.” Libby smiled goddily, like a young child.

“Picnics…” Ben smiled. “I used to go on them all the time with my family, I remember them fondly from my childhood. Tartan blankets, marmite sandwiches and pom bears…” He laughed.

“Roast Dinners…” Libby gushed, mouth watering.

“ _Your_ roast dinners, I don’t need to tell you that you’re a great cook.” Ben winked. “You are the living effigy of Chef in the Kitchen, Lady in the streets, and Minx in the sac.” He purred.

“Put that voice away or I’ll mount you…” Libby smiled.

“Alright, lets keep it PG, um. Mnnn, Those fancy sugary pastries from that french place near you, on rossmore road.” Ben smiled.

“That Bar just around the corner near yours, They make the best mojhito’s I have ever tasted.”

“Your ass.”

“How did that one slip in there?” Libby smiled,

“Oh I don’t know.” Ben purred, hand sliding over said area and squeezing. “Its just in there.”

“Or _under_ your hand…” Libby suggested.

“That too.” He smiled.

“Fine. We’re gonna play it that way…” Libby murmered. “Your eyes…”

Ben chuckled. “Really?”

“They’re mesmerising like the ocean after a storm. I love how they shift from green to jade and then cerulean blue and back again…”

She pondered, her fingers brushing and stroking over the creases of crows feet by his eyes.

“I thought for sure you’d say my cock.” Ben purred. “The two of you seem rather attatched to each other…” He spoke.

“Well, that is a given. Also, those wicked fingers and those sinful lips and tongue of yours…”

“So, In short, all the parts of me that can give you an orgasm?” He asked sarccily.

“Well. Now you come to mention it, the entirity of the man himself Is actually quite flippin’ gorgeous…” Libby smiled.

“You’re lucky I don’t have the energy to punish you for that earlier remark…” Ben spoke through a yawn, hand wandering over her hip.

“I’m sure I’ll receive my punishment in due course…” She smirked.

“Ok, done, things we hate, things we love. Now, things we would like to do before we die…”

“Anything specific?” Libby asked.

“Now you mention it, I do have one or two sex positions in my head that I’m dying to try with you…”

Ben purred, closing his eyes. Feeling Libby softly kick his shin under the sheet.

“You’re a fiend, Batch. Society’s menace.” She chided. Telling him off.

“Ok, I’ll start…”

“If the next words out of your mouth involve me and or sexual things and positions….” Libby warned sleepily.

“I want to, see Asia and India properly. And go to Peru and Southern Brazil.” Ben purred.

“I’d love to go through Italy on one of those sleeper trains…”

“Romantic…” Ben purred, impressed by her choice.

“Of course, In manner of Audrey Tatou and that stunning french model in that Chanel advert…”

Ben laughed.

“I would want to do that with you, I think that would be romantic, of course I would want to jump your bones the whole time if I have to hear you speak fluent italian…”

“Si dispone diuna boccacosì sporcosu di voi..” She spoke quietly. Ben groaned.

“Sexy, _sexy_ woman..” He purred, tugging her close and kissing her shoulder.

Libby chuckled.

“If you call being stuck on a sweaty, hot, noisy cramped train full of italians for as ever many weeks, romantic at the end of it all, then I shall consider you either a lunatic or a lovesick fool.”

“Doubt me if you must, I am both anyway…” Benedict mocked right back at her.

“Hmmm.” Libby moaned, doubting him very much.

“Besides, next time I have a shoot somewhere foreign or far away, I don’t know, maybe if it didn’t interupt, or, interfere, with your work, you could, um, maybe come with me? If you wanted… C-Could be fun.”

Ben spoke timidly, twirling his fingertip around her palm nervously.

“Like your on set groupie… very AC/DC rock n roll backstage pass, I like it…” Libby smiled.

“I didn’t mean in _, that_ , way…” He started.

“… I could wear a leather jacket with your name written on the back in rhinestones, and hang out with you between takes, spend all my time snogging you and telling you how fantastic you are …” She dreamed.

“Well, sign me up for that.” He purred. Libby whacked his shoulder.

Ben smiled.

“I don’t think there’d be enough room for the entirety of _my_ name on your back though...” He admitted.

“Let me have my imagined groupie fun…” She chided.

Her hand slid over his.

“And I would love to accompany you, Ben.”

“Of course, if its too far, and for two long, then in that case…” He started.

“Then that is what sexting and skype are for….” She finished.

He chuckled.

“Sometimes, that life can wear a bit thin though. Believe me, I’ve done set life enough for three lifetimes. It get’s old. I’ll be tired, cranky. Miserable…”

“I’ll love watching you work and helping you shut off at the end of the day, and don’t you dare try and dissuade me from that…” She insisted.

“You’re too stubborn to argue with..” Ben gave up.

“Cumberbatch, Nil poi, Turner, Up one.” She totted proudly.

“Stop reffing and go to sleep you red-headed curvy calamity…” Ben smiled.

“Goodnight Ben.” She laughed.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I misspoke, _MY_ red-headed, curvy calamity…”

“Ahhh, Much better,” She smiled, shuffling under the covers to get comfy.

“Goodnight Libs.”

 

They both closed their eyes and gently drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

“Oh, and I forgot to mention, I Love your tits too.” Ben snarled sleepily.

 

Libby just fell asleep smiling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian translation: you have such a dirty mouth on you


	13. Wake Up Calls, Agreements, and Finalisation (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libby and Ben get a nice little morning surprise, The wedding draws to a close, and our Pair return to London together. In every sense of the word.... And an agreement is reached.... 
> 
> Finally.

 

Something was tickling her…

It was creeping along her side, lingering for a moment on her hip, soft and plump, moist and tickling over her warm skin. The unknown ticklish source then tracked slowly across her belly, loitering there for a moment too. That was before it tracked it’s way down lower, just under the swell of her belly heading south between her thighs. Still half asleep, she tried to shift, and bat the thing away, but as her fingers brushed something soft and pliable, her hand paused in it’s intrusion open sweeping away the foreign source that was intruding on her body, it was soft and silky, was that, Hair?

She rubbed her nose into her pillow, and snuffled, blinking awake, to see clearly that the second inhabitant of her bed was an early riser, in every _sense_ of the word.

Libby’s muscles all leapt into alert consciousness, one at the unexpected but yet somehow familiar touch, and secondly, at the sight of Benedict smiling dangerously up at her from her hip, arms splayed over her form to the bed below, shoulderblades jutting out of the skin of his back as he loomed over her naked body, the thin white sheet having been whisked away from her body so she now lay bare and uncovered to him in the pleasant heat of her bedroom.

She could tell it was just getting light outside, as her room was still partially eclipsed in the dark blue tint of night. But it was getting lighter, an indication that dawn wasn’t too far away. But right then she couldn’t give any less thought into what time of day it was. All she could care about was the sight of her excellent lover snaking open mouthed, and sloppy wet kisses over her hipbone, lips smacking onto her softly, and ushering her into that well known state of tingling arousal. She could already feel her nipples stiffen due to the cool exposure, and her clit began to ache with naughty thoughts.

She surveyed him lazily, biting her lip as his eyes caught hers from down the bed, and he winked dirtily up at her. His own arousal twitched as he watched her tongue point out to wet her lips.

“You said 12 hours was ample enough time, and I happen to love doing this to you. May I continue?”

He hushed softly, his voice denoted in a husky, un-kindled tone, that suggested he hadn’t been awake for too long either.

As he said this, speaking against her navel, as if his hoarse words would perform some sort of osmosis ritual and sink deep into her skin. He smiled, and ran his tongue down the crease of her thigh and bikini line, causing her muscles and body to scrunch up into him. Her reaction delighted him, encouraged further the dancing desire that glittered darkly across his pupils, like evil spackling blue antimatter.

She opened her mouth to fight him. To make a valid point that she probably had awful morning breath and that she needed to brush her teeth, and that her hair was probably dishevelled and knotted and not at all attractive looking, She partly wanted to curl up and hide her face from such a brazen display. But as her brain fought to throw out these words through her lips, or something along those lines, she looked at his eyes again. _God_ , they were so full of love and warmth _for her_ , and _just_ for her. His look told her in no uncertain terms that he enjoyed contributing to giving her an orgasm in plenty of loving and adoring consideration, it didn’t matter that it was through a method that most men didn’t enjoy, clearly, he did enjoy it. His palms braced opposite each other on her splayed thighs, and showed that he loved being near any part of her that led to giving her a mind blowing release, making her come crumbling undone around his clever tongue. And that look, that one look that spoke volumes, stomped out hard any opposition she had to him yearning to do this for her. She found herself smiling and summoning the urge to slowly nod her head with a lazy, ungaurded smile.

He smiled wider at her giving her tranquil consent. His eyes were averted to the beautiful wet pink folds of hers that was not five inches away from his face. He saw her squirm under him, either in anticipation of what was to come, or due to the way he was heatedly scrutinizing her like she was the most delicious meal he yet to tuck into.

Ben focused on the spot just below her navel, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss there, wet, open mouthed, lips puckering over her shaven skin. He repeated this motion, gradually shifting lower and lower, all the while his hands gripped her muscled thick thighs in his hands, easing over the skin with warm gentle touches. But Libby was focused more on his lips, as they reached nirvana between her thighs, his tongue sneaked out to trace teasingly over the sides of her, directly ignoring the place where she needed his attention most, her arousal crying out to be noticed.

He felt her leg muscles flex by the sides of his thighs, and sure enough when he glanced up, she had thrown her head back on the pillow, red hair lay across the pillow so prettily in contrast to her pale skin against the snowy white sheets. Her mouth gaped giving way to a long lazy lethargic moan that quietly fluttered from between her lips. He loved the sight of her like this, it turned him on like nothing else, and no one else had. Writhing and reclined below him, her perfect rosy red nipples stiff and taut with desire for him, and the sweet scent of her thick arousal making him salivate.

He would be sure to give her a nice, lazy and slow orgasm, sliding his hot tongue deep as far as he could go, kissing across her clit as he pulled back, before burying his tongue in all the way again. _Gods_ , he loved the taste of her, that rich thick scent that was drwoning his lips, like peaches and honey she was sickly sweet and wonderful. And the feel of her was wonderful too, she was silkily hot and tight around his tongue, muscles trembling with the need to come. He continued deep thrusts of his tongue and shallow wet kisses puckering against her little hard nub that was growing stiffer by the second as he teased her. He could have curled two finngers inside her and helped her reach completion that way, flicking her G-spot with his long fingers to help her get there, but he was too utterly entranced by the singular effect his tongue had on her, to bother.

She was moaning more now, trying in earnest to bite her lips at his sensual decadant onslaught of love, lapping over her with lazy movements that somehow made her know that when she did get pushed over that sweet precipice, it would be _so very_ worth it. Her fingers had been tangled for a long while in his hair, and her fingers were stroking slowly across his scalp, just like she knew he liked. His moans muffled against her sex as the low hum only seeked to excite her all the more. Her hips bucked and she whined so wonderfully for him as she arched her back, the hand that wasn’t stroking in his hair fisted into the bedsheet beside her with white knuckles, scrabbling for leverage to ground her through the slow build before her release. Ben felt the delicicous pull of her muscles stretch and relax in her body under him, showing that he was giving her the crème de la crème of all wakeup calls as her body wasn’t even fully roused yet. _Aroused,_ yes. Awakened, no.

Libby thought back to what Tessa had said to her that day at Portabello Market when they went out for lunch, something crude about letting the cat get the cream, or as she liked to call it ‘down south mouth fun’. She nearly laughed because of it. But Ben swiped over her clit with his tongue and sucked her deep into his mouth, and her mind went blank again. Her breathing began to grow uneven and unsure. Making her delectable breasts swell up from her ribs, Ben thought darkly. Her hips fidgeted under the bracket of his hands, her unease indicated that the burning swell of white hot heat that was gathering up inside her was becoming all too much.

“ _Benedict_ …”

She warned, utilising his full name. It was barely the softest whisper, but it pricked his ears as it was desperate and frantic, her tone held to ransom under the presence of a leering orgasm.

Her hand clutched his hair tighter now, and he sucked and swirled. Lapped and looped with his tongue until he heard her moans double in size, and strength. Now becoming purring loud yelps that fell from her lips like the words were hot and branding her mouth. Her entire body started to convulse, muscles clenching for the build up that was beginning to send her over that edge, and the mouth watering and admirable skill in which he was getting her there so swiftly.

He concentrated on her clit now, sucking and rolling it under his tongue, trying to keep to the same pattern of movements that proved most effective in making her loose her hold on the orgasm that was growing in her. But as he paused for a second, watching her writhe and undulate on the sheets.. gasping his name… and begging for him.

“Oh, _god, no_. please,don’t stop…I, _ugh_ …” She pleaded

He complied. Murmuering as he nuzzled back into her hearing her whine. He smiled, Lips curling over her wet sex.

“How can I deny you?” He purred in a husky whisper.

His tongue struck in her once more, hitting deep and fast. Tilting to acess that secret spot that was hot and pulsing with need. She yelped, loudly, trying so hard not to force his head down as she still had a grip on his hair, tugging on the silky soft tresses. Her hips jerked up, trying to force him deeper as her orgasm leapt out of nowhere from the building slow burn, and seized her.

She gasped for breath that wouldn’t come. Benedict was not a religious man, but the closest he would ever get to Christ was when her mouth choked on the mantra of his, and gods name mingled into one. Her muscles all clenched then released as she shattered, definitively awake now as she arched her back and shuddered her release onto his tongue, which stayed hilted in her and twirling to help carry her on through it. He drew out her pleasure, making it last impossibly long, not even faltering for a second and ceasing in his movements.

She tugged lightly on his hair now, vice grip slipping away its grab on his follicles as his wet muscle stayed where it was, She was doing her best to keep her breathing under control. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her, sensing by the sight of her trembling body that she could’t take another onslaught of that just quite yet, even though he would happily live between her thighs and tongue her into an orgasm all day every day, so he did pull away. But not without one last long slow lick to her throbbing sensitive core that left her shuddering.

Near immediately, his lips that surely tasted of her by now, flew up her body and captured a breast in his mouth, his tongue a rough velvet lash against her sensitive nipple. She groaned, body quaking against him as she stretched again. The insides of her thighs dripping wet now, sex covulsing from his talented tongue and moaning once again as that infamous mouth latched onto her breast. Lathering a wet trail down to the valley between them, placing a kiss to her sternum, before taking the adjacent stiff peak between his lips, paying it the same gentle ode of suckling attention as he did the other one. Her bare naked and trembling body was now covered with his, her arms went instinctively around his shoulders to stroke at his shoulderblades that sliced under his skin. He moaned in his lapping against her nipple, kissing his way up to under her chin.

“Good Morning…” He smirked.

“ _Ugh_ , Good morning to you too…” She panted through a smile.

He growled a low throaty sound before he spoke again.

“I want to wake you up like that _every_ morning…”

He hummed against her love bitten bruised throat from yesterday. His nose pushed against her as his lips tilted across to her ear.

“You’re the sexiest, most talented alarm clock I have ever been treated too..” She purred.

He chuckled proudly, nearly smugly. She thought.

“And of course, the danger of you waking me up like that, could be that we may never leave the bed and start the day….”

Libby pointed out, curling her arms around him close as he kissed her soundly on the lips. Tongue greedily and hungrily seeking hers out. Further down the bed between them, Libby could feel his urgent wet blunt crown raging against her thigh.

“I see no problem with that.” He smirked.

Libby hummed.

“I didn’t think you would.” She purred wisely.

“I rather like this though…”

He admitted, thumbs reaching up and brushing over her now wet and hardened nipples.

“What, morning sex?” Libby smiled.

“Well, _yes”_ He winked.

“But I was referring to you being naked and ready to go. Very convenient for me, all those damn clothes you wear just get in the way…”

He growled, taking her breasts into his hands, kneading over them.

“It makes me want to whisk you away to a private island in the Indian ocean for a three week holiday, and keep you naked for the entire time. So I could easily slide into you, and have you ride me at a seconds notice if I wanted too. My curvy, pretty little wet thing, and all for me to shag whenver the mood strikes me…” He dreamed aloud.

Libby chuckled. Ghosting out the barely heard word ‘ _sexpot_ ’ on a breath, he heard it anyway.

“That sounds pleasurable, but rather exhausting…. And I think you forget about my tendancy to get very sunburnt in tropical places.” She highlighted that little point.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to lather you all over in sunscreen when you’re naked then, won’t I?”

He purred, leaning down to dip his lips to hers again.

“… And something tells me, I’ll enjoy that very much…” He smirked like the chesire cat when he finally pulled away. Hands running over her again.

“Benedict?”

“Yes?”

“Will you stop spouting out about riding me, and put that delicious cock inside me instead?”

She asked him, and she felt him twitch up against her thigh again at calling him delicious. She placed a lazy lippy kiss on his lips.

“Now whose the sexpot?” Ben asked, sitting back on his heels, smirking.

“How do you want me?”

His eyes gleamed as he smirked all the more.

“And please, give just _one_ straight answer, so that I don’t begin to worry at the sheer amount of sex fantasises involving me, which run through that brain of yours….”

Her words trailed off as the sheet fell away from him, baring him in all his naked glory. She was enchanted by the way his hand was gripping his rock hard thick erection and slowly stroking it up and down once in firm upstrokes with his hand gripping it tight. His chest swelled with each breath and he bit his lip, She quickly got to her knees and climbed over to him, her hands joining his.

“Alright then, I’ll be really specific… How do you want to come?”

She asked. Eyes lidded as she got pleasant tingling sensations through her clit like lightening seeing him stroke himself. He jumped as her hand joined his, drawing back his foreskin as their hands worked between his legs.

“Inside you.” He growled. Fighting for breath and words.

“Straddle me, facing me like this, your knees either side of my thighs, I want your curves pressed to me, rubbing those breasts and stiff little nipples up against my chest as I make you come again..”

He purred, hips leaping up as Libby grasped him firmly.

“And if you carry on tossing me off like that, It might be short lived…” He purred.

She moved to straddle his lap in the centre of the bed, his knees bent under him so she could lever her weight upwards onto him, her mouth watered at the familiar welcome sight of him with his hard cock in his hand.

His hand went to the small of her back, the other on his erection as he guided her down onto it, her sex slippery with her come and the arousal he had previously made gather there. Sheathing in her to the hilt was no problem, Libby felt herself stretch so fantastically to fit him in. He wasn’t too long, but he wasn’t an unimpressive length either, that was for certain. But he was amazingly thick, and that was what she loved about him.

“ _Ohhh_ , _Now_ I remember why this is my favourite part of you…”

She moaned as she sunk down on him, swallowing him up easily.

“Fiend.” He growled, smirking and hoving her hips forwards as she yelped lightly.

“Oh, god you always feel so great, and especially after you come too, so full and creamy, you’ll be so full of my come by the time I’m done with you.”

He moaned raggedly, slamming her hips down to his. Libby moaned too at his shrewd visual. His dirty mouth never ceased to surprise her.

As she wound her hips in a slow circle, He growled, hands vicing her hips.

“Ugh, Oh God.”

His moan trailed off as she linked her arms about his neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss that was all melting hot tongues and lips and teeth. They both moaned nonetheless, foreheads touching as they pulled back and gaped as both of them moved lazily over each other in tandem. Pulling moans and cries from each others throats.

Libby swore as Ben’s thick head bluntly brushed over a spot curved deep inside of her.

“I love when you do that.”

Ben purred, biting down on her neck before soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Cursing when I hit that spot just right…” Ben snarled.

“I think you have been designed to fuck a woman right out of her mind…”

Libby moaned as she slid up and down onto his cock, hips pistoning against his length.

“Women in general?” He groaned in displeasure.

“I don’t think so, just _MY_ woman. darling.” He purred, biting down on her earlobe.

“Just you, Libs.” He panted.

As Ben kissed up her neck, Libby found brutally honest words spilling from her lips before she could stop them.

“Oh, Ben. I know I should have said this last night, but, I-I want to be everything you never found in the other women you’ve been with, I want to keep you satisfied… Sorry, I know this… _ugh_ ….”

She moaned as he ground her hips in his hands a certain way.

“…. A bad time to bring it up, but, I had to say it….” She panted.

Bens eyes were burning hot blue ice at her, but his voice came out even and smooth.

“I can’t keep my hands, my mind, or my cock off of you, that should tell you that you are _all_ I need….”

Libby’s stomach quivered at the deep rasp of his voice.

His hand reached down to stroke idly at her thrumming, and throbbing clit.

“And this beautiful pussy is all mine, just as much as my cock is all yours.” He growled.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now I’m a very possessive man…”

He purred, biting over her neck to mark her, to brand her as his.

She vaguely gasped a quick yes, through a small exhilerated pleasured smile.

“I ache for you, Libby.”

He rasped gruffly. Taking one side of her face in his hand as his other stayed curling her hips up and onto him to move them both closer to completion.

“I crave you constantly. All you have to do is snap your fingers and I’m hard for you.”

His hot breath ghosted and moistened her cheeks as he leaned forwards and traced his tongue along her lower lip, inhaling her pants for breath.

“When I come. I come because of you. Your perfect mouth, your wonderful hands or that pretty pussy of yours. And it works that way in reverse for you. My tongue. My fingers. My cock and my cum inside you. Just you and Me, Libby. Intimate and Raw.”

She kissed him back with vigour, accepting his words.

“Even when I’m miles and countries away, off shooting something, or even If I’m twenty feet away from you at a premiere giving an interview, you by my side distracting me in a slinky backless dress, You will be the only woman who I will ever want, to cum inside of, to be in, and to be with. And you have been for 16 years. And that is not going to change ever, ok?”

Libby vauely registered herself nodding, as she panted onto his lips as he held her close. Too in love and busy being fucked to say anything else.

“Well, It’s a good thing you’ve spoiled me for anyone else now then…”

She whined, grinding over his hips in circles that made him grit his teeth.

“No other man Benedict, None at all. _Oh_.” She whined as his cock hit a particular spot.

“I’’ve been so stupid all these years, thinking it was someone else, it never was. It has always been _you, Ben_. _Always_.”

She gasped, writhing her hips up as he set a punishing rythmn with his.

Benedict’s answer was to lean forwards, still thrusting into her, and seal his lips over her own. Kissing her her out of breath.

“The blame doesn’t solely rest on you, I’ve been a stupid ass too. The thing with Rachel and our arguing, that was all me…and when I said those awful things at the engagement party…”

His eyes were soaked in hurt, and despite the fact he was approaching an orgasm, he still managed to sound pained as he spoke.

“You don’t have to remind me. Look where we are now…” Libby purred, cutting him off. “Don’t do that to yourself, Ben.”

“I couldn’t bare it without you, you were always on my mind. I was partially relieved when Rachel did cheat, because it meant I could have you back, regardless of if I was right or wrong.”

He huffed, a sheen of sweat collecting on his brow.

“I missed you too. All I wanted was for you not to get hurt, and to have my best friend back.”

She smiled softly, touching her forehead to his as she felt her orgasm just around the corner.

“You have him back. For good.”

Ben purred, so close he could not see straight for being so turned on and close to the edge.

“And you own all of him. Every last bit” He promised.

Libby smiled, cupping the side of his neck as they continued to move each other into a splendid orgasm.

“Now we have all that sexual politics out of the way…” She purred sexily.

“Tell me more about this 3 week vacation Idea, I think I may eventually come around to it…” She smirked.

Ben bit his lip as he smiled, moving his hips double time now, her muscles clenching him like a hot silken glove. Made just for him to bury his hard on into.

“Mmmmnnn..”

He purred in thought as he began, sucking and lapping down her neck. Inhaling deep the scent of her skin that reeked of him, her perfume, and sleepily mussed, sexed up bedsheets.

“It would be a cloudless day on a scorching indian ocean beach. There’d be plenty of sun, and a hot sea breeze. White sand. A large Private house, with the deck screened off from three sides with nothing but the view of the sea in front of us. So no one could see as I would have you spread out on a chaise longue. _Utterly Naked_.”

He purred, words accented by the drill of his incredible hips.

“But of course…”

Libby smiled against his neck, hanging onto him for dear life as she felt her orgasm coming not far off.

“You’d be sun warmed, tanned ever so slightly golden… incredibly lazy, with your lush red hair blowing in the breeze. You’d be wearing that smile you give me after I’d made you come. We’d have nowhere to go, no one waiting for us. No schedules or appointments. Just the two of us, and all the time in the world.”

He spoke in dreamy pants. They were both so very close now.

“Oh, you make me so _hot_ , I always knew you’d be an avid dirty talker in bed…”

Libby whined, hips rolling and sinking now as she was sconds away. Voice purring at the luxury of his fantasy.

“ _Oh_.” Ben purred. “So that means you put thought into what it would be like if we fucked, before we actually fucked?”

Ben smiled at her neck, looking down at her with a sizzling blue look that made her toes curl.

“Well. I thought about it too.” He growled.

“ _A lot._ ”

“I bet you did, you filthy old man..” She purred jokingly. Smiling wide.

“You were a Air Hostess once…”

He confessed, Libby bucked into him as she felt him throb inside her.

“Another time after that, A Sexy Librarian. Then a Nurse….”

He bit down on the swell of her breast just above her heart.

“So Prosaic, your sexual fantasies…”

She moaned. Gripping his skin as she helped loudly.

“In mine, you were wearing the belstaff, the Sherlock curls, the blue scarf and nothing else….”

She nibbled on his ear, smiling sexily, and feeling like an utter sex imp.

“Well well, Sherlock sex fantasy huh? Tell me more about _that_ later..”

He insisted. Focusing on coming now.

“Oh god, Ben I think I’m gonna _come…_ ”

She whined. And as she kept up with the feirce force of his hips, she felt herself teeter on the edge, and she knew she was coming.

“Ben, Now, I’m gonna come now.”

“Oh, Fuck, me too. _Oh, Libs_ …”

Ben moaned as he poured into her, coming and coming. Libby felt his thick rush of cum spurt inside her heavily, circulating with her own as she screamed quitetly and came hard at the same time as he did.

“yes, _YeS! Oh, god_ yes…”

Ben groaned as he emptied into her, delaying the orgasm and making it lengthy and good by swirling a fingertip over her clit and drawing in and out of her with quick sloppy thrusts. Enjoying the feel of her when she was freshly fucked. He was pounding the ecstasy into her, so that one orgasm of hers rolled into another like the crests of a wave, her sex rippling along his plunging cock.

“I love you like this when you’re dripping wet with my cum…” He purred into her ear.

She was still gasping and bucking up into him.

“Oh, Jesus H christ…. You’re definitely going to be the death of me…”

Libby moaned. Going still, but still straddling his now softening cock as he finished gushing inside her. She clutched onto Ben, hugging him hard as he held her back, she felt him cross his hands at her back, she loved how he turned into a cuddly love limpet after so thoroughly fucking her brains out. She smiled and clasped her hand softly to his back, smelling his skin, that wonderful smoky, sexy woodsy, musky and earthy, male scent that she’d learned to associate with the wildest and hottest of pleasures imaginable.

She found Ben’s crossed arms slowly lowered her sweaty skin back onto the bed, looming over her and kissing her as he lowered her down, resting on her curves for a minute before pulling back.

“Mnnfff. Might hurt you…Too heavy.”

He moaned pulling away. Libby was certain her wiry lover weighed a lot less than even she did. She was going to protest that she really didn’t mind, But then she smiled as he moved to sling the bedsheet over them both and move behind her, tucking her back to his chest, rolling them onto their right sides so they collapsed in a heap of limbs and laughter onto the pillows where they had slept.

He moaned into her ear, but it wasn’t a sexy moan, or a wanting moan. It was a moan of pure content bliss.

“Yeah, still don’t understand why you _wouldn’t_ want me to wake you up that way…”

Ben growled, kissing her ear. Libby noticed he only really scraped his teeth over her skin, or bit her during sex, or when he was horny. Afterwards, he would go straight back to kissing. She rather fouvoured it was all because he couldn’t keep his desire in check. She loved that fact about him, and her neck would be sore for weeks, but it was _so very_ worth it…

Libby opened her mouth to make a point. Pointing at him as she fought to get words out.

“I had a point….”

She promised. Pausing for a long while, still trying to shake off the post amazing orgasm daze.

“But, I am having trouble getting to it….”

She growled, face half mashed into her pillow as she muttered lazily. Ben smiled and cheekily squeezed her ass in pride.

“Well, lucky for you, it’s not even dawn yet. We have a little while to kip before we have to be up for the wedding brunch at 11…”

Ben explained, snuggling into her naked body.

Libby looked over at the clock face on the mantelpiece. It had just gone ten past four.

“We have seven hours before we have to be downstairs…”

Libby dreamed, snuggling deep into the comfy bed.

“Was that a suggestion?” Ben purred.

“No! It bloody was not, Keep it in your pants you nypmho… I can barely keep up with your insatiable sex drive as it is..” Libby smiled.

“Just making up for lost time my love…” Ben argued.“And, FYI I’m not wearing any pants…” He added.

Libby laughed half heartedly at him.

“Can you do me one thing?”

“For the man who has given me, about 13 orgasm in 3 days, yes, I think so…” Libby smirked.

“Tell me what I need to do to earn a naked hug like this every day…” He smiled, kissing her shoulder.

“Just be you.” Libby replied.

“And if you can’t manage that, then dress up as Sherlock in the belstaff, and then we’ll talk…” Libby moaned,

Benedict laughed for a long while at that.

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

After the early morning ‘wake up call’ from Ben, the two of them drifted lazily back to sleep, curled over each other’s naked bodies as the sun rose. Ben parted from Libby quickly before people started to mill about, and while Libby still slept, he pulled on his wrinkled dress shirt and suit trousers – jumping when the cold fabric hit his unclothed crotch.

As his clothes had been left rumpled on the floor all night after he discarded them to slink into the bath with Libby, they were all rumpled and messed. But he wasn’t going far, only to his room. He snuck one look over his shoulder as Libby slept soundly and deeply on the bed behind him, he smiled seeing her sleep, a little burst of happiness warming his stomach. She was thoroughly tuckered out after their morning fuck. He tiptoed quietly to the door across the thick white carpet, and slipped noiselessly out. Glancing down the dark corridoor, he saw no one about, so he raced across the hall to his room, let himself in, and yanked his unpacked case into his hands, crossing to the door, throwing it open, and walking back to her door, swiping the card and letting himself back in. Walking back to find her still asleep, and noticing that the room _definitely_ smelled strongly of sex. He smiled widely at that…

He shucked his case down without a sound by hers, so he could spend more time with her later when they had to dress for brunch. He swiftly threw off all his rumpled clothes, becoming gloriously naked again, and sliding back into bed with her. He shuffled across the mattress, it dipped under his weight as he slid across to her, tangling his legs with her own, and looping his muscled arms across her curvy waist as he relaxed into her again. She had turned to face him at some point during their sleep, and now, as he was awake, he was treated to the sight of watching her as she rested.

She looked peaceful, and content, if that made any sense…. She looked like she was pretending to be asleep, because the actual way she did sleep couldn’t possibly look this angelic and cute. Her eyelids were gently shut, the long fan of her black lashes spilling onto her cheeks, the long fluttery things that oddly pleased him. Her lips, her fantastic full sweet pink lips that made him sexually hungry, were relaxed into a small soft smile, he loved how her lips were plump and naturally cherry red. Echoing the golden red flames of her hair. Speaking of which, she had dyed recently, as it was it’s usual auburn tint, but the bright ruby red she had put into it, made it near blood red when the sun shone on it. It was fading now of course, but he adored her hair colour. It suited her naturally fiery temprement, forever was she that anarchaic punk that he met her as when she was young, all those 16 years ago. He adored that about his Libby. Her hair suited her skin too, she had such _pretty_ skin. He wasn’t quite sure If that was a creepy or at all viable compliment, but she did. It was so nice, smooth, pale creamy wonderful skin. Rachel was pale too, but she used to get those awful not at all natural fake spray tans done all the time, and she would look like a creature from the black swamp for a week. He loved how Libby was pale, and didn’t do anything to enchance it. She let her skin be, and he was glad. Because he loved it. It was habitually smooth, he rarely ever saw a blemish marking it, except for the odd few days around her time of the month where she would wail into a tub of ice cream, eat pizza and growl about how unfair it was to be a woman, and how ugly she was from the one spot she had that was barely visible on her face. He gently reached over and tucked a silky strand of red hair back behind her ear, leaning forwards to kiss her softly on the cheek. Because he had too. He couldn’t resist. He could _not_ lie here looking at her and not feel overwhelmed by the fact this stunning creature was all his. With that he settled back down onto his own pillow and rested his eyes to go back to sleep, seeing her shuffle as she slept curling into his chest, he smiled and linked an arm around her. _All his_. He smiled wider.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

“Wear the Green tie with the navy suit, that emerald tie really brings out the colour of your eyes..” Libby smiled.

Benedict was opposite her, trying to decide what to wear to the brunch. It was a toss up between the black suit and grey tie, or navy suit and green tie. But upon hearing her chiming in with her preferance, the black suit idea was tossed to the wayside as he slid the navy off it’s hanger. The idea of her approving of what he dressed in thrilled him in an odd enigmatic kind of way.

“Careful, don’t make me look too good…”

He warned playfully across her to where she sat on the bed.

She hadn’t dressed yet, but was sat on the end of the bed watching him with the white sheets bunched around her body. Their sex rumpled bed behind her. It was a lovely morning sight for him. Especially as a slice of her pale thigh could be easily seen poking out from the sheets as she sat drinking her cup of tea in bed, lazily swinging her legs as she watched him.

“That idiotic blonde bridesmaid was making passes at me the other day, If I look too good, I fear she may try her luck again…”

Ben saw her spine stiffen. He smiled smugly.

“She’ll have to get in line…” Libby snarled.

“ _Mnn_ , Jealous woman…” He growled darkly at her.

Libbys jaw ground together. Hard.

“Do me a favour? Don’t shower, so if you do go down there looking good, but reeking of sex with your hair all mussed, and smelling of women’s perfume. She knows not to get any ideas, or I’ll tear her trashy bleeched blonde hair extensions out…”

Libby growled with a temptresses smile.

Benedict let a low growl emit from the back of his throat.

“You’re infinately _sexy_ when you get possessive, you know that?…” He said darkly, winking at her.

Libby’s answer was an unimpressed growl and a smile. As she fixed the knotted hair at the back of her head.

“All men thrive on women fighting. Some over women wrestling in mud, which is a fantasy, I will never understand…” Libby dreamed aloud.

“That is the male mind for you.”

Benedict answered with a raise of his brow.

“Suprisingly little going on up there, apart from football, sex, beer, and a mild preferance for lesbians.” He joked.

Libby chuckled.

“Well. I’ll be surprised if you find my decking the blonde twig, sexy. If, that is, she makes another flirting attempt with you.” She warned.

Benedict smiled dirtily, and she caught sight of it, and groaned.

“You would find it sexy? Wouldn’t you? You’d find it amatory!” She scoffed. “ _Ugh. Fiend_.” Under her breath.

“I can’t help it, weak willed male. Remember? God forbid we’re supposed to be strong and tough, but give us a glimpse of garters and stockings, or a pair of naked breasts, and bitch fighting women, and we will cease to be much more than a dumb horny organism that Is the uninspiring end result of 4 billion years of evolutionary success.” Ben argued.

Libby rolled her eyes.

“Well, the naked breasts part is true, I suppose…” Libby shrugged. Standing her tea down behind her.

“Hey, can you hand me my robe please?” She requested.

Ben turned and saw it rumpled from the floor not three feet from her. He twitched a brow.

“Tell me I didn’t fuck you so hard that all of your limbs are now paralysed?” He asked cheekily.

“Well, yes…”

Libby purred. Ben looked remarkably pleased with himself, crossing to her robe and bending down to scoop it up.

“Thankyou, thankyou very much for the boost to my male ego…” He appluaded her.

“Thankyou ladies and gentlemen, I’ll be here all week…”

She smiled, jokingly, reaching out to take the robe from him, before he smirked and snatched it back.

She shot him a bland, unamused look.

“See… The clothing process works substantially better if you actually _hand me_ , my garment.” She remarked, wittily.

“That it would, m’dear, but I believe we are in valuable circumstances, you and I, and since I should act as a better man, and a smarter man, a man of which I must take the opportunity to compromise this situation…” Ben purred, sauntering closer.

Libby growled, reaching for the robe with grabby hands, leaning over to see he pulled it back more.

“You’ll need to offer me something in return…”

He raised one sexy brow in a playful boyish manner at her.

“You just want to put it in me again…”

Libby cottoned, Pointing a stern finger, going for the robe again, but again it was pulled from her grasp.

“The Problem with that being? You don’t seem to have any objections when I do…” He flirted. “In fact…” He paused to wet his lips, looking enormously sexy. “You beg me not to stop.” He reminded her.

“Don’t turn me into the Nympho here, we’re both equally guilty of that….”

She pointed out, She raised to her feet now, stood on the bed, one hand braced on his tall shoulder, as she leaned over, her fingertips just brushing the towelling of the robes fabric, before it was yanked away down his long arm. Her arm collapsed down and thumped his shoulder, she bowed her head in distress and frustration, the tousled red waves swinging past his nose in a waft of peach smelling fading ruby red silkiness.

“ _BEN!_ ” She growled.

He was stood looking up at her now, head tilted upwards as she was half leant over him, looming up above as her chest was just at his eyeline. In a flash, he dropped the robe in a crumpled heap to the floor. Tugged the sheet that covered her up to the side, as it billowed away on the air, drifting gently back down to the bed, Libby helped, now stood looming over him. But naked. His hands guided to the backs of her knees and tugged forwards, so she fell in a soft heap of bare skin to the bed, letting out an inelegant ‘Ouf!’ as she landed, only to be covered by ben’s clothed body as he leant and kissed her, as she chuckled deep into his mouth.

His nose nuzzled down her lip.

“Told you.”

He winked, slapping the side of her thigh lightly as he couldn’t get to her bottom quite as easily.

“I know, I know. A better man, a smarter man, and all that bollocks…”

Libby laughed, stroking down his face with her hand.

“Now you have me, what are you going to do to me, smart man?”

She suggested, smiling like a seductress siren.

He raised a brow. She laughed, but as her gaze caught the clock that read half ten, Just as Ben leaned down to snog her wildy, judging by the heated look in his eyes, he was halted by Libby’s fingers pressing to his lips.

“Hold that thought til later, because I have to dress, and so do you, or we’ll be late…” She persuaded, turning his attention to the clock.

Ben looked hungry, slightly peeved, and hankering with lust for her. But let her rain one lippy kiss to his lips before she shimmied out from under him, thanking him as she beelined for her case, pulling on her robe as she did, rifling through until she found decent clothes to wear. Ben crossed to his suit, and began to clumsily tug on the leg of the navy trousers, wiggling around like a flailing idiot. He realised he was being watched as he heard Libby snort from across the room, toothbrush In one hand, peering over from the bathroom doorframe and smiling at him. He raised a brow unamusedly.

“Sorry. You just have such a cute little arse…” Libby complimented.

Ben smiled wryly.

“35 minutes past darling…..” He warned.

He saw that Libby’s eyes went wide and she scattered into the bathroom with a soft cry of ‘ _oh christ_ _’_ leaving her lips.

The bathroom door shut after her, and stayed that way for a good few long minutes, until the clock read ten to, and she stumbled out dressed and ready to go, as he fixed his tie in the mirror, watching her in the reflection, before turning over his shoulder to face her.

She was wearing a lovely short baby blue summer dress. It looked like a sailor’s frock, It had two large cups that elegantly contained her breasts, and it clung to her hips and waist, and all the way down her legs. It ended just above her knees, and the small waist and the strapless fit, the way it cut her, left her looking curvier than ever, her hourglass figure pronounced by the dress. It looked like it had some corset built in, as she looked slim and slender – not that she didn’t usually, she always looked slender and tall – but the dress made her look willowy yet curvy. A complete oxymoron. She didn’t look like she had an ounce of unwasted body weight on her, she looked incredible to Ben’s eyes. As she turned, he saw that the back was left half unzipped, and when it would be done up, the back would dip down very low, far under her shoulderblades so her tattoo’s could be seen. He smiled.

She placed her makeup bag down on top of her case, walking over to him, ruffling her hair as she walked to him. Her makeup was done too. Perfectly toned skin and blusher across her cheeks, and bright blue mascara and eyeliner making her eyes look like twin gleaming sapphires under the thick fan of her long black bambi eyelashes. 

“Zip me up?” She asked.

He smirked. Nodding with impish randy glee

She turned her back to him, he slid his hands to the zipper, biting his lip as he saw with sexual longing how the dress was fitted at the back, perfectly showing off her perfect ass. There was also a large slit up the back of her legs. He moved to easily slide the zipper up, smiling as he saw the label, before sliding the hook and eye together at the top, placing a restrained kiss to the back of her neck as he was done. Inhaling her perfume and peachy scent of her hair as he did.

“You look stunning, as per usual.”

He smiled. Brushing his hands down over her ass, unable to help himself.

“And I couldn’t help but notice the label. Dior…”

He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder. Hugging her close around the waist, seeing her smile, he kissed over the swell of her earlobe as she held onto his hands.

“This is one of my splurge dresses…” She admitted.

“I love it.”

He assured huskily, nipping at her neck before they both saw the clock.

“Five too, come on Batch…”

She urged, sliding on her blue heels and grabbing her magazine clutch bag. Walking across to the door, putting small silver bird earrings in her ears as she did.

He moaned trailing after her.

“Can’t we just stay up here and shag instead…”

He whined hornily. Shutting her door after him.

“Oh, cheer up grumpy guts, I know something that will spur you on…” She winked.

“What?”

He grumped as she walked ahead of him, reaching the top of the stairs.

“I’m not wearing any pants, and I promise you can put your hand on my naked thigh as much as you like during breakfast…” She purred.

Ben stumbled and nearly lost his footing.

She turned back around, smiling like a true sex kitten.

“You’re bluffing….” He narrowed his eyes.

She tapped the side of her nose with one finger and winked.

“Care to call me on that bluff would you?” she asked as they walked down the stairs.

Ben smiled. Shaking his head, suddenly feeling like this unbareable brunch just got a lot better.

“Yes, I very much _would._ ”

He purred after her as they reached the lobby.

 

“ _Sexpot_.”

 

Libby laughed ahead of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was early evening when Libby’s little red mini pulled up her front drive to home again. Ben was driving, as per his suggestion. Which led to Libby making inappropriate comment’s about ‘rides’, and ‘joysticks.’ distracting him all the way home. He pulled up and parked the car, shutting off the ignition and turning to her in the car seat. She was smiling across at him. Tom didn’t head back with them, he was getting a lift back from JJ later on, Libby and Ben left earlier than he did.

“You, are getting dangerous to even be in a moving car with, let alone the same room…. “

Ben purred. Sneaking a hand up her clothed thigh were she sat. She was still wearing the same blue dress from earlier. The one that Ben _adored_ on her. She had toed off her shoes, and curled up on the heated seat to watch him drive.

“Well. They don’t call me the Chelsea Siren Spinster for nothing…” Libby remarked.

Ben leaned across the gearstick and the handbrake console between them to give her a hot kiss.

“You’re an off the market spinster now…”

He corrected, cupping her face in his massive large, warm hand. She felt delicate and very feminine under his touch.

She smiled as he pulled away.

“I’m now seeing those benefits of Tom not travelling back with us beginning to pay off…” She whispered.

His hand lazily traced a circle on her thigh.

“So am I…” He purred, voice growing husky, and they both knew where that would lead them.

Libby unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled on her shoes again.

“Give me a hand with my bags?” She asked.

“As doting lover, of course…” Ben joked, sliding out of the car and shutting the door after him.

Libby clacked round to the boot on the other side, popping it open and reaching for her stuff. She just managed to get her small case out, when Ben reached in and wrenched her large, verbose and weighty case out with one hand and walked it over to her front door.

Libby made a manly grunt after him. _“Mnn_ , such a manly display of strength. Very cave man like.” She mocked. Ben put down her case, before turning to her and smiling.

“Do you ever stop making jokes?”

“Was that a serious suggestion?” she asked.

Ben made a sheepish face.

“So, I’ll drive my stuff to mine and bring your car back in the morning?” Ben asked, Libby nodded. Sliding her key into her front door and standing the cases just inside.

She turned back to so Ben, who was stood on her doorstep, bouncing from his heels to the balls of his feet nervously.

“Well. I’ll be the first to say it…” Libby smirked, pulling him closer by grabbing a delicate fistful of his shirt and gingerly tugging him to her. Her eyes were gleaming with cheeky promise at him.

“Thankyou for an amazing, mind blowing, earth shatteringly good weekend…”

She purred with a lusty smile in a low sexy voice, before leaning in to give him a long lippy smooch on the lips. Of which he smiled into and kissed her back equally as hungry as she did, tongues entangling into their separate smiles.

“Our pleasure, Thank _you_ …” He smiled back when they pulled away. Hand resting on her hip as they stood close.

“I’d invite you in, But I’m knackered and you have that press thing in the morning.”

Libby said, a touch sadly as she replaced his shirt to it’s pristine state after rumpling it a moment ago when she pulled him close.

He growled in displeasure, fingers swirling circles onto her pelvis.

“I know, I’m whipped too.” He admitted, running his spare hand back through his hair. “And if I didn’t have that thing tomorrow, I would most definitely be half way to having you undressed by now…” He smirked, eyes looking up to hers with a seductive glint.

Libby smiled softly.

“I know we both called for exclusivity here. And when the time comes, we’ll come out formally and properly, and you’ll make a statement, and I will become a shut in after your passionate fans try and have me flogged.. But, in the mean time… Will you do me a favour?” Libby asked.

Ben pressed a kiss to her cheek with a smile.

“Anything..” He assured.

“Wine me and Dine me Batch…” She smiled lowly.

“We are going about this relationship business in a rather haphazard way, aren’t we? Considering I’ve already seen you naked…” Ben admitted. He exhaled in good humour.

“And yes, I would adore to wine and dine you.” He added after a seconds pause.

“It’s a date.” Libby finished.

“Call me tomorrow?” Ben asked.

“Of course, hey! if you like, we can have the generic, ‘No! _YOU_ hang up first’ phone argument?” she suggested.

He chuckled warmly at that.

“H _mm_ m.” He wrinkled his nose, “Humdrum and generic really isn’t our style…” He pointed out.

“And we’re all about style…” Libby mocked.

Ben laughed, leaning in to kiss her. Pulling away and giving her a warm look that made her knees weak.

“Goodnight, you.” He purred.

“Goodnight yourself.” She purred back.

Ben turned and walked to the car, smiling and winking at her before he drove off out of sight. Libby watched the mini leave, watching as the evening sunlight bounced off the red roof back to her. Even after he pulled out of the drive, she stood watching the space where the car had been for a long moment, smiling. And softly humming a song that had been stuck in her head all weekend as she pulled her cases inside.

_“I put a spell on you, cause you’re mine, you better stop the things you do, I ain’t lyin’, no I ain’t lyin……”_

 

 

 

 

~ THE END (?) ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANDDDDD... the story of their get together is complete and drawn to a close.... and I shall miss writing about it, I really will. Any comments, suggestions, ideas welcome! Inbox me! I'm an inbox junkie, and I LOVE Feedback! I'm a feedback addict too. 
> 
>  
> 
> Love (your possibly mentally unstable and sleep deprived) author, x


End file.
